


Voltron and the Heir of Salazar

by Bananza_Milkshakez



Series: Voltron: Harry Potter AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beginning of Keith's crush on Lance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hogwarts Second Year, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Don't Even Know, Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Relationship, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananza_Milkshakez/pseuds/Bananza_Milkshakez
Summary: Our Paladins are back for another adventure!They had finished their First Year at Hogwarts and Keith can't wait to go back to school. Well, he would if he could get through to his friends who haven't been sending him owls.And what is this about not going to Hogwarts?





	1. Alone in Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's summer has not been going so well.
> 
> So, it's his birthday.
> 
> What on Earth could go wrong?

Keith was in pain.

It had been felt like ages since he could feel anything but the pain. It wasn’t even the physical pain anymore. The Orphanage had grown tired of physically abusing him and went onto emotionally and mentally. His eyes had seen things his mind bled at. His emotions were all of the place. They would force him to feel emotions all at once. The Orphanage owner, Cain, would place spells on him. Multiple spells that would layer on top of each other. Spells of all-consuming depression, spells of anxiety, spells that made him feel like he should throw up. They would stop only when they knew people would be coming over to look at the kids.

But that didn’t stop the other kids from physically bullying him. He could easily be the oldest at the moment but they didn’t care. When he was at his weakest, after throwing up, they would gang up on him. They would throw him against the wall like a rag doll and mock him. They would always repeat the same things. But Keith was numb to them now. He had been overstimulated to the point he felt like one more thing could drive him over the edge. His skin would bruise easily and marks were visible through his thin clothes.

He was right now sitting alone in the lunch room while Cain made an announcement. “There will be some visitors arriving today! They are a famous lot, the Parkins! They would like to adopt one or two of you!” His eyes drilled into Keith. “What are you going to do?”

“Stay in my room and be quiet,” Keith said with vacant eyes.

“Yes, everyone else will be a delight,” Cain said cheerfully. “Everyone else will try and get themselves the chance to be adopted. Mable, you can bake a cake to entice them. Charlie, you can show off your room. Cal, you can show off your knowledge of cars.” He once again glared at Keith. “And what are you going to be doing?”

“I’m going to stay in my room and be quiet,” Keith said in a vacant voice.

“Right, that!” Cain said. “You know what? You can go march yourself up to that room of yours if you can even call it that, and shut the hell up until this ordeal is done. Or, I will kick you into the streets with nothing. Not even the clothes on your back, I will even snap your wand.” His eyes had a maniacal light to them. Keith shivered with a glare and with hatred before stomping himself up to his room. Curse this house and everyone in it, even himself!

Keith would like to blame his short stature to this room of his. But, as fate had it, it wouldn’t be. He tended to sleep outside this room and hang out away from this room. This room looked like he had never even slept here in months. So, his shortness was all on him. But, the ceiling  _ was  _ very low. But not low enough for Keith to blame his short stature for. It looked like it was meant to be some sort of storage room that they had messily cleared out for him since birth. He wasn’t even afraid of the creepy crawlies anymore, they were more of his brothers than the kids here ever would be.

He lay on his bed, making sure not to let the bed creak. He covered his entire body, even his face, with his duvet. He would not cry. He would Keith Kogane! He would always cry tears of happiness and anger, never for sadness and pity for himself! He would not cry! He would not cry, he would not- But his emotions got the best of him as he let out a shaky breath and a hot tear trailed down his cheek. Dammit. What would Shiro see if he looked at him now?

_ Shiro could go screw himself, _ Keith thought.

Shiro used to visit every week before Keith’s first year at Hogwarts. He would bring Adam and they would mingle and act like a family. Then, things started to go hazy after his year at Hogwarts. Shiro was all of a sudden too busy to see him, the man didn’t even go to visit Keith once. Adam had sent him letters of apologies and said even he wouldn’t be able to visit as he was busy. They were meant to adopt him! They were meant to take him in and care for him, give him a home he would like to go home to after a year of school! A home he could bring his friends home to!

_ Actually, his friends could go and rot,  _ Keith thought bitterly.

Lance had made it a big deal that they talk to each other through the summer. But no owls had come over to Keith. Lance even said he would send a letter to Shiro about letting Keith come over to Lance’s, and Keith was still here. Pidge hadn’t sent him a letter about her recent findings and memes. Hunk hadn’t sent him anything, not even a smiley face anything. Lance didn’t even send anything to him.

They were meant to be his friends and they weren’t even speaking to him. He was left here to quake in fear of getting kicked out. His impulsive behaviour always tended to bring him to trouble and punishments. If he made one wrong move tonight, he could very well be counted as dead. He wouldn’t even need to think about his so-called friends and his so-called family if he was starving on the streets.

_ Stop that, you’re going to go insane if you keep thinking this morbidly. Maybe Shiro is busy, he could easily come over, you know? And your friends could be trying to get to you but the Orphanage might be keeping the letters from you!  _ Keith chided himself. Well, that was wishful thinking. But, it was enough to keep him going. He needed to feel something or else he’d feel broken and empty. And he’d rather hope than fall to despair.

He suddenly took off his covers when he heard movement in his room. He snatched his wand into his hand and aimed it randomly in any direction possible until it landed on a small creature sitting at the foot of his bed. He was about to cast a spell before the creature raised it’s hand as well. It just meant that if either of them made a big noise, Keith would be kicked out. Keith glared at the creature before him before signalling for him to talk in hushed tones.

The creature looked like a mouse.

A really big mouse?

Yeah, a really big mouse.

It was pink in colour and looked very jittery. She had pink eyes with very large pupils. It was bouncing all over the place and Keith was worried it would attract too much attention to his room. It hadn’t even been 10 minutes since he was sent up here and he might be kicked out in the next few minutes if this mouse just sat still! “Keith Kogane?” It asked in a very excited voice. “Chuchule is a house mouse!” She said in a squeak. “And Chuchule is here to keep you safe!”

“Keep me safe?” Keith echoed in a whisper. “If you keep bouncing like this, I could starve on the streets!” He snapped. Chuchule’s eyes widened before she went over to Keith’s desk and banged her head against it. Keith had to drag himself out of bed to make her stop. He was sure everyone could hear what was going on. He was surely going to die on the streets. And it wouldn’t even be his fault!

“Chuchule is sorry, Keith Kogane.” She said. “But another friend of mine has been helping Chuchule for this! Lance McClain should be being visited by Chuchule’s friend! And Chuchule is here to say that you should not go back to Hogwarts!” She said in a very quick, high pitch voice. She was very quick at speaking that Keith was struggling to keep up with her words. It wasn’t until he repeated the words in his head, that he understood what was going on.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked quickly in a whisper. “I want to go back, I  _ need  _ to! What, is Zarkon back?”

Chuchule let out a soft gasp at the name.

“No, no!” She said quickly. “Not now! But…” She froze before continuing to bang her head against the table. Keith was no longer worried about his selfish need of staying in the house, he was doing this for her good. And his. But, mostly hers. Her whole body was soft and fluffy but bruised in areas with dark shades of violet. He smoothed down the fur where she had banged it and shushed her soothingly. It was something he had seen Lance do so many times. Sometimes, Lance would even do it to him.

“Why do you keep doing that? Banging your head?” Keith asked as he pulled away.

“Punishment,” She said distractedly. “I almost spoke ill of my family! I…”

“You couldn’t have met many decent wizards…” Keith murmured. This house mouse was in the same boat as him. Was he, too, going to resort to punishing himself at some point? Because no one else would? Keith shivered at the thought. “Do they know you’re here?” He asked though he could already guess the answer.

“Chuchule will have to punish herself for this when Chuchule goes home,” She said gravelly. And Keith knew her host family wouldn’t even notice. What was one extra bruise to a sea of them? He knew the feeling too well.

“Why don’t you just leave?” He asked her.

“House mice must be set free...by being given an item of clothing...Chuchule and friends will have to serve this family until they die…” She said.

“Wait,” Keith said, going back to the subject at hand. “This is bad. You can’t be here, you’ll be getting both of us in trouble. You must awfully care about me if you think you have to warn me not to go back to Hogwarts.”

“Because there is a plot!” Chuchule said in a small wail. “A terrible plot!”

“By who?” Keith asked but was rewarded by her banging her head on the table. “Alright, I understand, don’t say.” He said as Chuchule stopped banging her head.

“If this isn’t by Za...He Who Must Not Be Named, did he have a brother? One that is trying to avenge him or something?” Chuchule shook her head. “I don’t think I have much to worry about. Shiro is at school. Along with Allura, Matt, Sam, Coran…”

“You must understand,” Chuchule said, “There are spells that even….even Alfor Quinn wouldn’t dare cast...spells they wouldn’t see coming…” She said before banging her head on the table.

“Oh!” Keith heard from downstairs. “James must have left the TV on! Be right back!” Cain said. Keith quickly stuffed Chuchule in the closet and he jumped right into his bed. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” He asked in a harsh whisper, spit flying out of his mouth.

“Being quiet and pretending I don’t exist?” Keith shrugged.

“You’re being too rowdy to be doing that,” Cain snarled. “I say, after this, you are in the streets!” He said before thumping down the steps.

Keith sunk into his bed. He was kicked out. He would have no home. He didn’t even know how to get to Diagon Alley by himself. How was he...He was only 12! He just turned 12 today! This was a really bad birthday. He was going to go live in the streets. His insides would know he wasn’t eating well and try to compensate. He would get no sleep. He wouldn’t be able to go to school as he didn’t know how to get to Kings Cross. He wouldn’t be able to see Shiro and Adam. He wouldn’t be able to see his friends... No...Keith let out a shaky breath and a choke before letting Chuchule out.

“This is why I have to go! This place is a living hell!” Keith let out in a gasp. “And what does Lance have to do with this? He’s my friend, leave him out! Why is your friend with him right now?” He asked in a low whisper.

“A friend? He and the others do not even right to Keith Kogane?” Chuchule let out.

“How do you know they haven’t been writing to me?” Keith said without hesitation and he narrowed his eyes. “Wait, have you been...no...you’ve been keeping my letters?” He let out in a deadly whisper. He made eye contact with the house mouse. She let out a small squeak before shuffling and a pile of letters fell out from under her tattered sack of a top. It was a large pile. Really large. They must have all been worried about him. Keith had been worried about them, too. He felt really guilty for doubting them a while ago.

“Keith Kogane mustn't be angry with Chuchule...Chuchule only thought that if Keith Kogane thought his friends...weren’t talking with him...he wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts…” Chuchule said.

“Well, you were right about that.” Keith sighed. “I was seriously going to run away from here and ditch school,” Keith admitted. Keith squatted down near the pile of letters. He noticed there were many written by Lance and very lengthy ones written by Pidge. Hunk had even given him packages. He went to pick up one by Lance when-

“No!” Chuchule said before swatting his hand away. “Keith Kogane will only have them when Keith Kogane promises not to return to Hogwarts!”

“No!” Keith said in a shaky voice. “Give me my friend’s letters back before I throw you out of my room!” Keith said with a little bit of guilt. Then he thought about how all summer he had been falling into depression before because of this house mouse. Then that small guilt faded away to something even smaller. Keith went to grab his wand but Chuchule was already out of the room.

Keith gaped before rushing down the stairs to see Chuchule levitating cake-made by Mable?-and was directing it to the Parkins. Keith shook his head desperately but Chuchule gave him a ‘try me’ look. “I have to go…” Keith whispered. Chuchule gave him a tragic look before directing her attention back to the cake. It was hovering over Mrs Parkins head. He thrust his hands down and the cake fell apart over her head. Icing was sticking to locks of her dark coloured hair and clumps of cake caught at her dress. Keith had rushed forwards to try and save her, only to make it look like he had done it.  
  
Because Chuchule had gone in a puff of smoke.

“Sorry, sorry! This is one of the other kids in the Orphanage. He is quite deformed in the head, somewhere. We were hoping he would sleep through this…” Cain said with sweaty palms. “I’ll be right back.” He prodded Keith on the back and they both went up to his room. “Boy! I can’t even throw you out, now! They are willing to stay over tonight! And they know of your pathetic existence, now! So, if I throw you out, they’ll notice! So…” He pointed his own wand at the only window in Keith’s room. He whispered something in a harsh tone and bars appeared at Keith window. He stormed out of the room and locked the room with a spell. There might even be a jinx on it if Keith tried to leave.

Keith thudded on his bed.

He had only one last night in a warm bed. Only one last night before he was out in the streets. He didn’t know many Muggle terms and didn’t even have a phone. He didn’t know where any of his friends lived, let alone a way to live by himself. He didn’t even know where Shiro or Adam lived. Lance and his friends probably thought he was ignoring them. And he had thought the same at some point. The only reason Adam and Shiro’s mail had gotten through to him was because they were hand delivered! His friends wouldn’t even think of that!

He was truly alone…

He pulled the covers to his shoulders as he tried to sleep. His whole body was shaking and quivering. He couldn’t stop feeling cold, no matter how many times he changed his position and made sure the blanket was on him extra tight. Even the tears running down his cheeks weren’t enough to warm him up for the last few hours of his life here. His feet were aching and cold. His body tingled at the memory of his physical pain. His mind was still beaten by the images he had been forced to see.

This was a really bad birthday after all.

He had been locked up in his own room like he was in a lunatic asylum. Maybe he truly was turning insane. He couldn’t even stay by himself before falling into a depressed state. He was even missing the physical pain. No… If he thought about it, it would make it true. At least his friends still had hope in him. They had tried to send him many letters. He turned around to notice that even the letters had left with Chuchule.

His hands crumpled around a letter that appeared in his hands. It was by the Ministry of Magic. He had been given a letter about his use of underage use of Magic. Great, he was in trouble with the Ministry for something he didn’t even do! Could this birthday get any worse than this? Well, he had nothing to lose. Nothing to lose. He might as well go down with a lot more worse. It would be pitiful to be kicked out for something he didn’t do. Might as well annoy the crap out of everyone here! Even if his very presence was enough to make them want to punch him in the gut. He could make sure he would give them an amazing farewell present.

He wasn’t even afraid to let out loud sobs anymore. He was already being kicked out for something he didn’t do, he might as well let people know he was in pain. There wasn’t much else for him to lose at the moment. He curled up on himself before realising his bed wasn’t doing much to help him mope. No one would be able to hear him if his cries and thrashings were muffled out by the duvet and pillows! He decided to pace instead. He made sure to make his steps very pronounced and loud as he walked in circles around his small room. He let out wails and made sure they were heard from the next door neighbours.

It was a petty move.

He grabbed his wand and whipped his head around to face the rattling by the windows.

He expected it to be a prank done by the other kids. He was used to it. The other kids would always dump unsanitary things into his room and Keith wasn’t allowed to clean it out. If they were wizarding folk, they would give him cursed objects they would find around. Yes, this place was really bad for him. How could Shiro even let him stay here? What the Hell? Why would Adam even let Keith stay here? Or let them treat Keith like this? It was because they didn’t know it was happening. Cain would always cover up for Keith by saying they boy was clumsy and Shiro would look sceptical before nodding. Shiro and Adam knew Keith wasn’t clumsy. So why wouldn’t they ask and take him out of this hell hole?

But it wasn’t what Keith had expected.

A figure was crouching at the sill of the window. Long fingers grabbed the bars and a pair of feet was set between bars. There was a tuft of brown spiking hair and a cheeky grin. Keith stopped making any noises and let his mouth hang open. Keith couldn’t believe who he was looking at. He numbly fell to his knees and wasn’t afraid to show the tears he had been shedding for a while now. There was no need for him to hide them as someone he was very comfortable with was hanging to the bars of his barred window.

Lance was here.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	2. Saviour in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance saves him and Keith finally gets to meet the rest of his family.
> 
> How will the rest of his summer go?

“Dude, what the hell?” Lance hissed.

Keith was still on his knees, numbly looking at the scene before him. Lance was fiddling with the bars, only to realise they wouldn’t come off with his hands alone. There was a car behind-wait. What? Keith narrowed his eyes and realised the car must have been charmed to fly. It was more of a van and Lance was going back into it. “Bro, I need you to give me the rope. The bars won’t budge. Keith, buddy, you might want to take a step back,” Lance said softly to him. Keith quickly headed to where his bed was and watched in awe as Lance tied the rope to the bars, the car moved and the bars were unhinged.

Lance dropped inside his room and swept Keith into his arms and out of the dingy bed. His clothes felt cold and he was wearing a hoodie that was so soft to Keith. Keith slowly encircled his arms around Lance’s neck before sighing in relief. This was real. It wasn’t some hallucination. Keith wasn’t going insane. Lance was here and had grown a little taller. He smelled of lemons and his hair was longer than last time. But, he was the same Lance that Keith remembered.

Lance grabbed Keith by his shoulders and forced them to separate. “I know why you weren’t answering,” Lance said. Keith loved this about him. He would always know what Keith was thinking and reassure him. Keith was about to admit why he couldn’t send letter and Lance already knew and made sure it was alright. “My house mouse, Chulatt, said they were stopping communication with you. But, I want us all to get the story straight with each other in the car. First, is everything you need here? Or…?”

“My wand and everything is in the cupboard downstairs. They should be in the garden right now, so it should be fine for you to go get there,” Keith mumbled. “How are you here?”

“I came by car,” Lance rolled his eyes. “I came for you. I got news from that house mouse and found out you were sent a warning by the Ministry, so I came right away. You just can’t stay out of trouble, can you?” Lance teased. “Get comfy in the car, get what you need, I’ll come right back,” He faced the car outside. “Hey, Rach? Do you mind coming with me? I’ll need help?”

A woman came out of the car and jumped gracefully into Keith’s room. She was very tall and was flawlessly beautiful. She had thick curls of brown hair that billowed down to her waist and she had the same face shape as Lance. She had an easy smile and innocent eyes. She must have looked like a teenager, though she couldn’t be. She would have been in Hogwarts, meaning she must have graduated!

“Keith, this is my oldest sister, Rachel,” Lance grinned. “This is my best friend, Keith.”

“Glad to see the boy that made my bro go insane for the summer,” Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. “Sweetie, I’ll be right back. Lance and I will be going for your stuff downstairs. You can go into the car, Hunk is in there. So is our other brother, Marco. Don’t mind him, he’s a prick,” She ruffled Keith’s hair and walked away. Lance gave Keith a thumbs up and a wink before walking out of his bedroom.

Keith looked around his room. There was actually nothing he could think of that he wanted to take with him. He took the duvet with him, it wasn’t much but he didn’t want to be cold to wherever Lance was going to take him. He eased his way into the car and sat down on the floor. He was right, the inside was laid out like a van. There were only two seats, shotgun and driver. Everyone else had to sit on the floor at the back. Meaning, the driver must have been this Marco. The shotgun must have been Rachel. And Hunk and Lance were sitting in the back. Keith was going to sit at the back with them.

“KEITH!” Hunk grinned and engulfed Keith in a large hug. “Buddy, I thought you died! You wouldn’t answer any of our owls! It was scary, man! Pidge was getting worried but couldn’t do anything because she was in Italy. She’s coming back tomorrow, though. Keith, buddy, you look kind of...I dunno...hungry? I’m going to make you a feast when we go to Lance’s!”

“We’re going to Lance’s home?” Keith asked in shock.

“No, duh,” Marco said from the front. He had Lance’s hair but it was a little bit longer and gelled in a way to make it stick out in the front. He was also very tall. It must have been a McClain thing for the family to be extra tall. He was wearing a leather jacket and fixing the gears in the car, constantly checking out the window. “Where else are we going? To the zoo at this hour?” Keith hadn’t even realised it was night. He had been locked up in that room longer than he had thought.

“Marco, don’t be so rude,” Hunk said, “Once Keith is back to the swing of things, he will kick your butt. He’s just in shock. You would be too if you were locked in your room with no food. No communication with the outside world. And your friends just appear out of nowhere,”

“And this has to do with me, how?” Marco scowled. “You just needed me because I can drive. You’re lucky I’m in a good mood.”

“Is this what Rachel said about him being a prick?” Keith asked, making sure Marco could hear what he had said. “How did he end up being so salty? Lance, Rachel, and Veronica are so nice.”

“I heard that, kid.” Marco gritted out.

“Is it a McClain thing to always want to punch them in the eye?” Keith continued to ask Hunk.

“I told you he will slowly but surely get on your nerves,” Hunk grinned. “Keith, it’s so great to have you back,” He said before parting their very long hug.

Lance came back with all of Keith’s supplied on a trunk. Rachel handed over Keith’s wand and gave him some food she had taken. “I left a surprise for them,” Lance grinned. Rachel got into her seat and Lance sat next to Keith. He gave Keith another hug. “We are so going to have much more fun in the summer with Keith around,” Lance grinned. “I’m going to make sure this summer is great for you, buddy,” Lance said with a goofy grin.

Keith rolled his eyes and he began to close the van’s door when he realised Cain was standing at the window. Keith shut the door but Cain’s hand was stuck, making it so the van wouldn’t close. The old man heaved the door open and grabbed Keith by the ankles. Keith grabbed for someone and felt two pairs of hands grab him: Hunk and Lance. There was a pulling fest before Keith was pulled into the car. He banged his head onto Hunk’s chest before Lance shut the door. “Step on it,” He grunted at Marco.

Marco grumbled something about “kids” before stepping on the gas. Keith watched in glee as the Orphanage faded off into the distance.

“Before we all rejoice that Keith is here,” Rachel said. “You might want to catch up with the house mouse incident?”

“Oh, yeah,” Lance said. “Well, today, oh, happy birthday Keith and me,” Lance said distractedly. He laced their hands together before continuing. “Some house mouse, Chulatt, came to warn me to not go to Hogwarts because there is some horrible plan,”

“Same here,” Keith said. “So my one, Chuchule, wanted to stop me from going by isolating me,”

“Prick move,” Lance said, “We thought you died,”

“You should have seen them panic,” Marco laughed. “Screeching like banshees,”

“Whatever,” Lance said, “I asked him if it was Zarkon,” Everyone but the two of them hissed at the name, “Said it wasn’t. The house mouse tried to threaten and bribe me into not going. Then it got pissed at me before leaving.”   


“My one framed me for dropping cake on my guest before vanishing,” Keith sighed. “I was threatened by the Orphanage that if I made a sound, I’ll be kicked off into the streets. I made a sound, I was warned. Cake drop, they couldn’t kick me out, yet, as the guests were still here. So they barred me in. Then I got told by the Ministry that I had a warning. Can I just say, how unfair is that? The spell wasn’t even done by me!” Keith sighed.

“Tough life, man,” Hunk said. “You think it was a prank?”

“What makes you think it was a prank?” Keith asked.

“Some random house mouse comes to your house and says for you two not to go to school. Every time there is a detail, the house mouse would avoid saying it. It’s a lame prank,” Marco sighed. “Do you have anyone that might do this?”

“Yes.” Hunk, Keith, and Lance said. “James Griffin.”

“Griffin?” Rachel echoed. “Wasn’t the father one of the people who came back and said he was being controlled by He Who Must Not Be Named?”

“What do you mean?” Hunk asked.

“It means he lies,” Marco rolled his eyes. “That family is pure idiocy, most of the family is dark wizards. Wouldn’t surprise me if it was a prank set by their family.”

“Your brother is like a ray of sunshine,” Keith said to Lance.

“Luis is like a nicer version of him,” Lance said. “You’ll like him better. He reminds me of you,”   


“What? That I’m like a brother to you?” Keith asked. Something about that made him feel uneasy. He never looked at Lance as a brother. Was that weird? Did Lance feel the same way? Or was this some weird thing that Keith came up with?

“No,” Lance shook his head, “It’s the fact that you two are small balls of hate with an adorable scowl.”

“I also said that they would be disgustingly adorable together,” Hunk said. “You should have seen them at school! Cuddling and sneaking out together,”

“Lance, you’re 12!” Rachel said. “Don’t you dare taint Keith!”

“He’s already tainted,” Lance said. “He was the one that thinks we had a bonding moment!”   
  
“OH!” Keith exclaimed. “Are you seriously bringing that up! Because we most definitely did! I cradled you in my arms! How could you forget that!”

“See, it’s like they’re in love,” Hunk teased.

“Like you and Shay?” Lance shot at him.

“Lance!” Hunk said in a very offended voice. “I told you, nothing is going on with her!”

“Except the fact that you think she’s cute,” Lance laughed. “You know what I realise every time I look in the mirror?”

“Don’t you dare,” Marco hissed.

“That I’m a walking piece of art,” Lance grinned. “I won’t be surprised if people asked for my autograph! Keith, would you like one?”

“No,” Keith said. “You look as ugly as my poop.”

“Keith!” Lance faked a hurt look. “You can’t just talk about poop in a car!”   


“Of course you would think about that!” Hunk sighed. “Keith, get away from him, buddy. Lance is a monster,”

“And freakishly tall,” Keith scooted over to where Hunk was sitting. Lance faked an even more hurt look. “Seriously, stop growing. I feel like you’re going to make a pun out of your height when you’re older.”   


“I can make a pun about my height right now, just stand up,” Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes before getting to his feet. He knew he was going to regret this. Lance stood up and they were chest to chest. Keith hadn’t realised how tall Lance had even got until they were standing like this. Keith had to tilt his head to look clearly into his eyes. He was seriously a head taller. What the hell? “What’s up?” Lance smirked.

Everyone in the car groaned.

Keith sighed before sitting back next to Hunk. “You were right, he is a monster,” Keith said, “Out of all the puns, you chose that? Seriously?”

“I was actually going to insult your height, you’re freakishly short,” Lance snorted. “But I wouldn’t, because I wouldn’t stoop that low.”   


“OH MY GOD!” Everyone groaned.

“Is this all he has been doing through the summer?” Keith groaned. “Making puns?”  
  
“Yee!” Lance grinned.

“Yes, and making me watch vines,” Hunk sighed. “Pidge is going to kick him in the balls for all these stupid jokes,”

“Guys, we’re almost home,” Rachel announced.

“Yo, morons,” Marco grunted. “I’m not going in with you. You all can take the brunt of the attack.”

“What attack?” Keith asked.

“Lance’s mum,” Hunk laughed. “And Veronica.”

“Huh?” Keith asked.

“He means,” Lance said. “That my mum is going to crush all of us because we could have died. And Veronica will body slam us for doing something so irresponsible,”

“But that’s only if we get caught,” Keith said.

“He even thinks like me,” Lance grinned. “Keith, you copycat. Even my birthday!”

“Are you serious!” Keith hissed. “McClains do have a thing where you want to punch them in the face!”

“What about me?” Rachel asked.

“You’re sweetness makes me have whiplash, no offence.”   


“Just saying ‘no offence’ will make the person offended,” Hunk said. “You lot are adorable. Fighting each other like at the beginning of the year,”

“Well, he started it!” Keith and Lance pointed at each other.

“You are seriously copying me,” Lance grinned. “I’ll let it slide, though.”

_ What the hell? _ Keith thought.

“Oh! I can see your house!” Hunk said. Keith went towards the window and looked out. The houses were evenly spaced out and each had yards worth of space. Keith’s eyes landed on a house that obviously belonged to a wizard. Plants were overgrown and tackling each other for sunlight. The paint was neutral but something about the house was so loud to Keith. It was a large house, as well. Fitting, Lance’s family was pretty big from what Keith could tell.

They slowly eased their way into the driveway and made their way out. “Okay, see you!” Marco said before locking the car and running off in a random direction. Keith saw Lance roll his eyes and mutter something about him being ‘dramatic’, though Keith found that funny. Lance was equally, if not more, as dramatic as his brother. At this, Keith rolled his eyes.

“When we wake for the morning, we will just go ‘oh! Look who showed up! Keith!’. Okay?” Lance said. Hunk nodded and so did everyone else. Lance walked backwards into the front door but Keith realised someone was already there. He began to point but- “No, we’re fine. Keith, put your hand down,” Lance hissed at him. He turned around and faced his mother. “Ma! What’s up? I went on a walk and look who showed up? Keith!” He said in a charming voice. His mother engulfed them into a hug.

“You could have died!” She cried into Lance’s shoulder. “I should have gotten rid of that car! You all could have ended up in hospital!”

“And they could have lost you your job,” Said an irritated voice from behind. It was Veronica. “I understand the emotional standing of this, but they could have lost you your job, mum. Lance was selfish enough to do this when we all agreed for next week.”

“But they’re safe,” Lance’s mother said. “Oh, Keith!” She looked him up and down. “Honey, we’re going to need Hunk and Veronica to whip you up something good for breakfast!” Breakfast? Keith looked at his surroundings and realised daylight was seeping through the atmosphere. Woah. “Come in, stay safely inside.”

“And I’ll come up with your punishment,” Veronica eyed Lance before leaving. Keith remembered the little incident that had occurred during their life-threatening day last year. Veronica had tried to stop them and Lance had put a whole-body bind spell on her. She must have been pretty betrayed. And scared. Scared that someone like Lance could turn 180 on her. She must feel a little left out as Lance had never even told her what they were doing the entire year. She must be upset that they had broken the rules and didn’t get in trouble, they were rewarded. It, technically, wasn’t fair.

They all headed inside and dumped Keith’s stuff in Lance’s room. It was a very large room with the bed right by the window so Lance could stare out at the night sky before sleeping. The ceiling was painted with glow in the dark paint of the universe. There were posters of his favourite Quidditch team up in areas in clusters. It looked so homely to Keith’s eyes. Lance had intermingled Keith’s things with his. You could see Keith’s clothes in Lance’s wardrobe and books stacked next to Lance’s. Keith placed his wand next to Lance’s before shivering. Something about sharing a place with Lance felt very familiar and right to him. Maybe it was because he was close to him, close in a way he wasn’t with his Orphanage. Well, maybe not. Keith couldn’t place his finger on it…

“It isn’t much,” Lance said, “But this is the home I’ve been living in since birth. Also, we’ve been officially 12 for a day, now!”

“I’m going to bet your birthday was better than mine,” Keith said as they exited the bedroom and headed down the stairs. He could smell Hunk and Veronica’s cooking from up here. “You know, you weren’t barred and kicked out, were you?” Yeah, Keith was still salty. He will be for a while, now.

“It was meh for a while,” Lance said, “Up until the house mouse fiasco. Seriously, I go to my room and some rat thing is waiting up there for me. He was rude, as well.”

“My one was very all over the place. Stumbling over her words.” Keith piped up.

“Well,” Lance said. “It’s like us in mouse form. Gee, I stumble over my words...Kind of reminds me of Sebastian,” Lance grinned. “He and Poppy are off in Brighton, living it up in there.”

“Awe,” Keith said. “I ship it.”

“OTP,” Lance whooped as they entered the living room. The room was conjoined with the kitchen and it was so  _ full _ . It wasn’t rich and empty looking like the Orphanage. This place was full of colour and years worth of memories were piled all over the place. Keith could look in any direction and see Lance or Marco. He even noticed photos of a kid that must have been Luis. Who was, indeed, scowling. Keith couldn’t see what was so similar about the two of them.

Hunk and Veronica were working in harmony over in the kitchen. Neither were allowed to use magic outside of school, yet, so everything was done manually. But Lance’s mother was using magic to knit whilst she hoovered near the fireplace. She must have also used magic for the table to be set up. Lance sat next to Keith on the roundtable. At the Orphanage, the table was rectangular and Cain would always sit at the head. Here, everyone was equal. Lance’s phone began to ring and he answered it.

Keith was in awe.

The house was never silent. He could hear punk rock music coming from Luis’ room from upstairs. Veronica and Hunk were singing off key to some out of season music. Lance’s mother was dancing to the music and whistling, the hoover slightly drowning her out. Lance was yelling into his phone over the noise. It wasn’t as silent as the Orphanage. It was different. A good different.

But.

The noises were too much. He could hear each individual sound and even as he tried to tune them out, they would become louder. No matter where he looked, he would focus on another sound he hadn’t realised was there. He could feel the fabric of his clothes constricting into him. People had given him many hugs and were still touching him every now and again. He had spent weeks with not so much as a touch and sound, now, he was being overstimulated.

“Lance, I-I’ll be right back,” He said in a hoarse whisper and rushed outside. He grabbed onto the railing of the porch and cradled his other arm against his stomach, trying to push it inside to ease the pain. He breathed through his mouth and tried to focus on the sun slowly rising in the sky. He heard the door creak open and someone wrapped their arms around him to turn him around. The hands left him as soon as he faced Lance.

“I know, it’s too much, right?” Lance asked. “I knew this was going to happen, so, I’ll make sure to tell them to lay off. They want to make a good impression, sorry. But, you know that Hunk’s cooking is to die for, right? His and Veronica combined? It’s like what the gods eat!” Lance said dreamily. He was doing the most basic step to treat him, keep up an engaging conversation.

“No milk, right?” Keith croaked out. “I don’t feel like dying today,”

“No milk,” Lance nodded, “Pidge phoned, said she arrived at the airport. She’s going to want to meet us next week for shopping. Wanna go?”

“Well, duh,” Keith said. His breathing slowly even out, but it was still shaky. He was afraid to take deep breaths in, afraid he would go back to his previous state. He focused his attention on Lance. “It’s not like I have school or anythi-Did you take your meds?”

“Bruh, you know, sometimes, the meds for ADHD people don’t work for them, right? I’m one of those people. Also, I like to do it my way.” Lance shrugged. “Which is to eat and watch movies.”

“How are you not fat?” Keith teased.

“My height compensates for it,” Lance grinned.

“That’s not how it works, you giraffe,” Keith slapped him.

“Ow,” Lance groaned. “You have seriously not grown weak in those weeks. I’ll need to up my game,”

“Really, you think you’ll be able to keep up with me?”

“Oh, you bet!” Lance grinned. “You ready to go back inside? I turned down the radio and ma is done with the hoovering. You might have to grit through that terrible music Luis is playing, though. That kid needs to work on his tastes, man. Breakfast should be ready.”   


“How do you know?” Keith asked.

“Because,” Lance pointed at a window. “Of that.” Keith followed his arm and realised Hunk was making faces at them. Hunk froze when Keith stared before being flustered and pulling the curtains in. “I’m going in, come when you’re ready,” Lance said before going inside.

Keith took one last look at the empty ground for yards before going inside. Lance was right, the only thing he had to go through was the punk rock music. He sat next to Lance and looked at the food on the table. There was mash potatoes, bacon, a jug of milk for those who wanted it, orange and apple juice, pancakes, fruits, and more. Keith piled a few things into his plate and took the orange juice.

“RACHEL, COME DOWN!” Veronica shrieked before casually going to her seat. “BRING LUIS!”

There was a clamour of footsteps and the two siblings sat at the table. “Keith, sweetie, I set up some fresh clothes for you. You didn’t have any clothes, so you’re sharing with Lance. We’re going to have to go shop for clothes. Not just for you, Lance and the others need to buy new clothes. They have outgrown their others, what are they going to wear on the weekends?”

“Why are you this idiot’s friend?” Luis asked as he gave Keith a piercing look.

“Because this idiot is actually meant to be in Ravenclaw,” He looked at Lance. “Don’t even try to play dumb. I saw you. I see you. You are smart and I don’t get why you’re looking at me like that.”

“Because, your voice is so sassy,” Lance teased. “Especially for someone who had no sleep.”

“Yeah,” Hunk said. “We could hear you shrieking and crying from blocks away.” They were speaking about that petty move Keith had done back in the Orphanage. “Can I just say: good for you, buddy? Everyone in the neighbourhood probably thought the Anti-Christ was in there,”

“I thought they set a monster on you,” Lance said. “We also had to go follow an owl to find you. Owls find people in the weirdest ways. Just told them to go to Keith and we followed. The owl freaked out when he heard you shrieking and ditched.”

“I’m glad I sounded so monstrous,” Keith said, “I tried my best.”

“Okay,” Luis said, “Lance, your friend is just as insane as you. Hunk, you are still the best. Pidge is undetermined.”   


“Give him an hour and Luis will be all over you,” Lance said. “Rachel was all over you once I talked about you. Veronica loves you. Ma does too. Marco is just hiding it, he loves you.”

“You talk about me?” Keith raised his eyebrows.

“Is that seriously the only thing you picked up from this?” Lance sighed. “So single-minded,”

They were halfway through their meal when the front door swung open to reveal Marco. He took his shoes off and thudded into a chair next to Rachel. He grabbed some of everything and grinned. He stuffed his mouth with roast potatoes. “I had some fun outside,” Marco grinned. “Luis, you should have been there! It was like flying!”

“What, like flying a car?” Veronica piped up.

“You are so stingy, what is up with you?” Marco growled. “You’re only in our third year, calm it down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm it down,” Veronica snapped. “We agreed to get Keith next week! And you agreed to Lance’s lunatic plan to get Keith!”

“Only because I knew it would piss you off,” Marco said before stuffing some bacon in his mouth.

“You are so lucky it is illegal for me to curse you right now,” Veronica growled. “It was also illegal for you to drive that car! Muggles could have seen!”

“WHAT!” Luis said suddenly. He faced Marco. “You flew the car without me? You jerk! You should have brought me!”   


“But it was way past your bedtime,” Marco smirked. “Didn’t want to get your panties in even more of a twist.”

“I wanted to fly…” Luis pouted. “I guess that’s why the emo kid is here.”   


“So you agree that he looks emo, right?” Lance asked.

“Fine,” Luis sighed. “I agree. It’s the mullet.”

“Keith, I told you!” Lance grinned.

“I think Keith looks cuddly with the mullet,” Hunk piped up. “And it’s very floofy.”

“I have your punishment,” Veronica said. “Lance and Hunk, you lot can de-gnome the garden. Marco, you’re on chimney duty.”

“You actually gave them the fun job?” Marco grumbled. “And gave me the dirty work?”

“I gave it because I knew it would piss you off,” Veronica mimicked Marco’s tone from earlier. “Luis, honey, you’re free. I’ll even help with some of that art project you’re doing.”

“I need paint,” Luis said. “I have done everything but paint. It looks like dry bones mangled together.”

“That’s great, sweetie,” Lance’s mother said. “Rachel, can you help me with getting the car cleaned? I’m thinking you lot messed it up a bit.” Keith tried not to think of all the wrappers and crumbs that were littering the car. It could have been worse. Well, Keith thought he saw a drink spill somewhere, but he wouldn’t say it out loud.

“What about me?” Keith piped up.

“Keith, you did nothing, sweetie,” Rachel said with a soft look.

“It isn’t your fault that these lunatics went to get you,” Veronica rolled her eyes.

“So you can watch TV, or go help with Luis’ art project.” Lance’s mother said. “Degnoming is very dull work. Chimney duty is very messy.”

“You say it’s boring,” Lance said, pointing his fork at his mother. “But, it’s really fun. Well, I might be biased as I’m a Beater.”

“I would actually like to help,” Keith said. It would feel weird to not pull his load here. He wanted to make a good impression on them, as well. The only thing they knew about him was probably getting in detention and almost dying several times. Keith was very impulsive which would lead to many problems. Not many good things came out of it. But, knowing Lance, they would have heard of many good things. But, it was worth pulling his load here.

“Okay, sweetie, but after eating.” Rachel said.

“What about more bacon? Pie? You look so thin, it’s scary, buddy,” Hunk said. “This summer, you’re going to live so good.”

“You’ll be like a king,” Lance grinned.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

So this was de-gnoming.

They were all out in the yard. Which was enormous. Keith was lying when he said there wasn’t another house for hundreds of yards. There were flowers crowding in every direction and a fence to guide the family to where they should be. They still owned the whole lot of land left. Maybe their mother didn’t want them sneaking off at night to the yards beyond. There was a pond with fish residing in it. When Keith looked up, he could see Marco on the roof. He was stalling for time, not wanting to clean the chimney out. Keith could see Luis in his bedroom with Veronica doing that art project they were speaking about.

“Muggles have gnomes as well,” Keith said, “Not that I’ve seen them. But I’ve seen a movie for it. A weird and funny version of Romeo and Juliet.”

“I’ve seen that,” Hunk said. “It was so sweet and sassy.”

“I like the original,” Lance said. “Shakespeare’s characters are so sassy. Lady Macbeth was savage, though.”

“Lance, move on with it!” Veronica yelled from Luis’ window.

“ _ Dios _ ,” Lance sighed. “Okay, Keith, this is de-gnoming. This is a gnome,” Lance dug his hands into a hole that Keith had been eyeing. Lance dug his hand around in there before yanking out out a brown leather creature. “And you do this,” Lance grabbed a baseball bat. He threw the gnome in the air before hitting it with the bat. It flew in the air for what must have been yards away.

“I’m bad at baseball,” Keith said quickly.

“Duh,” Lance rolled his eyes.

“It’s why he’s the Beater and why you aren’t,” Hunk pointed out.

“Gee, thanks guys,” Keith rolled his eyes. “I’ll just throw.”

It didn’t take long for it to turn into a competition. The air was full of screaming gnomes and Lance might have almost hit them a couple of times. Lance had an unfair advantage as he had a bat. But, if Keith had a bat, nothing would get done. He didn’t want to admit that he had never actually even played the game once. He would probably swing the bat out of his hand and not even hit the gnome.

He could hear a few coughs from the general direction of the chimney and a few cuss words. Keith assumed it was Marco having a hard time with chimney duty and not the chimney suddenly learning the English language. There might be wizards in the world, but that could not happen.

That would just be weird.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

It had been a few days and a bunch of owls flew into the living room through the window.

“Those must be the lists for school,” Rosa, Lance’s mother, said. She distributed the letters between them before paying the owl. “Did you tell your friend you will be meeting her in a few days for shopping?”

“Duh, ma,” Lance laughed. “We also have to shop for clothes. Can we go Primark or something? TK Maxx?”

“I’m only saying yes to one of those as the other is very expensive,” Rosa said. “We don’t have much Muggle money, you know?”

“She’s just too lazy to convert our currency to Muggle in Gringotts,” Lance whispered to Keith. “I’ll text Hunk later.” Lance looked at his letter.

Keith read his with a confused expression.

“Varkon?” Keith muttered as he read the list. “Why are there so many books by Varkon? Is it a mistake? Who is Varkon?”

“I think it’s no mistake,” Lance said. “Why would they send it out to millions of kids, then? Varkon is some famous dude. Mum finds him stupid. I bet the new DADA teacher is a fan.”

“No, duh,” Luis said and threw popcorn at them. “And shut the hell up, I’m trying to watch the movie,”

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	3. New Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and his friends go to Diagon Alley and find out some interesting things.

“We’re going by what now?” Keith demanded.

Sometimes, Keith despised the fact he didn’t know much about the wizarding world. He was constantly fascinated by everything and he would always have to ask questions which made him sound like his head was full of air. Which it wasn’t. He was one of the more promising students in his year. So, yes, Keith hated embarrassing himself for not knowing what Lance and Hunk were talking about. He made sure to wear an expression to ward off any giggles directed at him. But none came because they were his friends.

“Floo powder,” Hunk said carefully. “You go into the fireplace and use this powder,” Hunk pointed out a large bowl full of ashes. “You say where you want to go and you go there.”

“I’m going to end up in Alaska,” Keith muttered.

“I once ended up on the moon. With no suit.” Lance said. “Lucky that wizards have better lungs than Muggles. I could have died, but Veronica had to save me.”

“You  _ would  _ end up on the moon, wouldn’t you?” Keith said. “How was it?”

“Dead,” Lance said. “Just a bunch of space rocks. Kidding, I was really excited. I hit Veronica for taking me away because I wanted to explore.”

“So you’re the first one out of all of us to go into space,” Hunk questioned. “Man, no fair! I only ended up in some far off jungle that even my parents didn’t know the name of!”

“I bet Keith is going to get lost in some shady place,” Lance snickered. “I bet now will be  _ that  _ time.”

“I will not get lost!” Keith said hotly. He was finding it hard to maintain eye contact with Lance for a while now. Their usual friendly teasing wouldn’t get to him but that charming smile Lance would give made his shoulders burn red. What was going on? It was Keith being weird again, wasn’t it? He was always the odd kid out, it wouldn’t surprise him if this was another thing of him being weird.

“Sure,” Lance smirked. “We’ll see. Look, Marco is going first.”

Marco stepped into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder, which was a lot because McClains all had really long fingers. He threw it at his feet and said in a clear voice: “Diagon Alley.” There was a flash of green fire that engulfed him with his usual smirk and when the fire died out, Marco was no longer there. Okay, Keith was amazed and terrified. What if the fire was going to damn eat him? He couldn’t exactly  _ hit  _ the fire to defend himself, now, could he? He was going to be defenceless.

“Keith, you go next. Marco will be able to protect you on the other side, honey,” Rosa said. “Stand here and make sure to pronounce it properly.”

“Mum, what if he gets lost?” Luis asked in worry but concealed it with a scowl. Lance had been right when he had said Luis would take a shine on him. Luis was an amazing brother to have. He was like Marco but sweeter and more childish. He was an artistic child that would slap Hogwarts in the butt if they took it away from him. He even taught Keith how to do some basic shapes. Being in an Orphanage didn’t do much for his artistic skills. Luis was also like Lance, overprotective and nice beyond compare. “I don’t want him to get lost.”

“Don’t worry, Keith will be right where Marco will be.” She faced Keith. “Honey, you can take the powder. Don’t be worried if you get lost, Veronica will track you down.”

Lance smirked at Keith from his peripheral vision. Keith was so not going to lose this bet. He took a fist full of powder-small thanks to his stubby fingers-and dropped them onto his feet. Keith was crap under pressure at times. See, he would be fine if the powder didn’t fog up his mind and made him cough. And Keith was already socially awkward. Speaking to dust was just weird. So, you could forgive him for saying: “Diagonally,”

Please forgive him.

The green fire took up his field of vision and didn’t so much as even harm him. He could feel vertigo getting to him as he felt everything around him  _ shift _ . Images flashed around him through the fire and Keith had to close his eyes to make sure not to throw up. His feet felt like they were on concrete but when he looked down, he was standing on nothing but the fire. Which was trippy. Just saying.

His feet finally reached concrete and he gasped for air.

He looked around and groaned.

He was so obviously not in Diagon Alley.

He didn’t even know what this place looked like.

The air felt thick and heavy to breathe in, the area around him looked dark and dingy. There were gas lamps lighting up at intervals but it didn’t do any wonders. Signs were dripping with some kind of liquid and the streets were filled with rubbish and not even the normal litter. It was full of dead body parts and some things Keith couldn’t even name but made him gag. There were haggard looking people hobbling to get to places. Their teeth were yellow and chipped, hair thinned out and an ugly shade of grey. They looked at Keith like they wanted to- He turned around to try and find his way around only to find James Griffin and his father.

He leaned against a gas lamp, hoping to look casual so they wouldn't look in his direction. He watched as they entered a shop. He quickly made to follow them and was so happy the shop didn't have a bell to signify he came in. He was lucky he was short because they hadn’t noticed him, yet. He made for a cupboard and locked himself in, letting it open a bit so he could breathe and hear what they were saying, and to also see what was happening.

“Mr Griffin!” The shop owner cried out happily. “How may I help you? Would you be interested in buying-”

“Shut up,” James snapped at him.

“James, shut up,” His father said. He turned to the counter. “I am not interested in buying your junk. I’m wanting to sell things.” The shop owner’s smile dulled down but he held the weak smile. He was obviously wanting to earn some money today. Keith took a better look at James’ father. He was tall and lean with a stern face. His dark hair was swept back out of his face and his eyes were narrowed at the shop owner.

“Right, what will you want to sell sir, and may I ask why?” He said weakly.

“This is what I’d like to sell,” He dumped a large duffel bag onto the counter. Keith knew the bag's contents must be shady if they were coming to  _ this  _ area to sell it. James’ dad didn’t look like he wanted to sell it but he looked like he had to. “And the ministry is doing some rounds for the workers this month. There are some things I would like to keep secret.” The shop owner took a peek inside the bag before raising an eyebrow. Lucky bastard, Keith couldn’t do that. Raise his one eyebrow. Lance could do that and teased him by wiggling them one at a time.

The shop owner took the bag in his hands distastefully and turned around. He muttered something but Keith could hear it: “If what the rumours going around are true, you have a ton more secrets that even I don’t know about,” And Keith actually believed him because the shop owner looked like the creepy guy that knew secrets about yourself that even you didn’t know about. And James’ dad did look like the kind of guy that would have some sickening secrets.

And Keith didn’t know James’ adoptive dad worked at the Ministry.

That meant Lance’s sweet mother had to work with him.

Keith felt for her.

_ Really  _ felt for her.

Keith slipped out of the store and made sure to walk around a bit to make it look like he was plain lost and did not just hear some weird secret. This only resulted in him going into the shady street even more. Big mistake. Some hobbled woman wobbled over to him and stammered “Oh, dearie, would you like to come with me? I will take you back to Diagon Alley.” Keith knew not to judge people by their appearance but the woman clearly had this glint in her eyes and her fingers were twitching toward him.

“Ugly butt hag,” Keith snarled at her. “Get your dry as paper fingers away from me or I will shriek that even King Arthur will wake up.” He swirled around and stormed away. Him being impulsive and rude did come in handy. At times. Most of the time. All the time. Well, no. It didn’t come in handy at school-

“Woah,” Said a voice. Keith looked up and saw Coran looking down at him. “Keith, what are you doing here? Woah, yeah, what  _ are  _ you doing here?”

“I was going to Diagon Alley with Hunk and Lance. I used Floo Powder, I got lost.” Keith explained. “What is this place and why are  _ you  _ here?”

“It’s Knockturn Alley. Bad place, you shouldn’t come here. I’ll walk you to Diagon Alley,” Coran said as he started to walk. Keith scrambled to catch up. “I was getting letters from Lance and your friends saying you weren’t replying. I’m going to guess you fixed it since you’re here with them. What’s new? Crushes? Anything?”

“Crushes?” An image of Lance flicked in his head and he shook his head,  _ not now _ ! “Not much. But, the summer has been going great lately. We’ve been playing Quidditch with each other. I’m thinking of joining the team.”

“Seeker?” Coran guessed. “Oh, I could see that. Look at you and your short body. No one will notice you! You haven’t even grown in the last few weeks! Or the year you’ve been to school. Well, maybe a little since then.”

“Gee, thanks,” Keith said sarcastically. “I’m so glad everyone is noticing my height. I tried my best.”

“Awe, welcome,” Coran teased. “Oh, look! There they are!” Coran pointed. Keith looked and realised they were now in Diagon Alley. The vicinity was familiar to him from last year and he could see his friends running towards him. Lance and Hunk crowded him and heaved him into big hugs.

“Veronica said you ended up in Knockturn Alley!” Hunk said in worry.

“Lucky!” Lance said in awe. “But, uh, yeah. Mum didn’t let us go since we’re not allowed. She was going to go looking for you.”

“I should think you weren’t allowed,” Coran said. “That place is creepy.”

“You never did tell me why you were there,” Keith said.

“Bug repellent,” Coran said with a sparkle in his eyes.

“OH!”

Keith turned to look as the rest of Lance’s family rushed over. Luis hugged his chest and wouldn’t let go as Rosa checked for any injuries. Marco eyed Keith for anything wrong as well. Veronica sighed in relief and looked at the sky in thanks. Rachel was clinging to Keith as well.

“Coran!” Rosa said breathlessly. “Thank you so much for helping Keith! I didn’t imagine he could end up there!”

“Well, he did say ‘diagonally’,” Lance snickered and Hunk elbowed him.

“I should be going,” Coran said with a red face from embarrassment. “I’ll see you around,” He said before leaving.

“We get to meet Pidge at Gringotts, you ready?” Lance asked excitedly.

“No,” Keith groaned.

“Too bad,” Marco said.

“I’m just excited to see someone with my intellectual level,” Hunk teased.

“Lance could have been placed in any house, including Ravenclaw, you know?” Keith said.

“That just leaves Keith as dumb,” Lance grinned.

“Shut up,” Luis said. “Keith is amazing and his hair is so floofy.”

“Pidge wants to straighten it,” Keith mentioned.

“OOH!” Lance cooed.

“I feel like that would be freaky,” Hunk mumbled.

“BOYS! COME ON!” Veronica yelled.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

Pidge tackled all of them at once.

She was rambling on about how much she missed them as Keith paid attention like there was no tomorrow. He realised she was a little taller but still not taller than Keith. Good, he didn’t want to be the shorted. Her hair was obviously grown since the last he had seen her. He supposed she wanted to grow it out. Maybe long? He never really got the reason why she had cut it short, either. Well, she could have done it because she liked it. Keith got the mullet because he liked it.

“Keith!” Pidge said. “Oh, you still look like a little ball of hate and 90% emo.”

“What’s the other 10%?” Keith asked.

“Being adorable, look at that face!” She went on her tiptoes and squeezed his face. “Okay, now all of that is out of my system. I was just way too excited to see you all. Keith, you weren’t replying and everyone thought you were dying! Yeesh.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t think he was dead,” Lance said.

“Yeah, you were the one who suggested it.” Hunk pointed out with a pout.

“Oh, shush!” Pidge flicked them on the forehead. “Keith, I will kill you if you ignore me again.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you!” Keith said hotly.

“Oh, yeah!” Lance said. “Pidge still doesn’t know!”

“Mind telling me? I don’t feel like waiting a lifetime to hear this story,” Pidge said with a pointed look.

“It’s a long story,” Lance said dramatically.

“It isn’t,” Keith sighed,

“You’re in for a bumpy ride,” Lance continued,

“It’s just confusing,” Hunk said.

“You all are spoiling my act,” Lance huffed, “Shut up while I explain!”

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

Keith was happy to be with his friends once again.

They shopped for their new equipment together and bought each other sweets and chocolate. Lance would tease Keith for having such a bad sweet tooth to just only eat the same amount as Keith. Pidge would state facts about what they were eating and say they would get fat and Hunk would get offended but in a joking way. There was never a moment of silence. There were many conversations going on and Keith loved each and everyone one of them. His friends hadn’t changed much, he didn’t know why he thought they would change. It had only been a few weeks but they were physically different but the same on the inside.

“And Allura is dating someone,” Keith announced. He was rewarded with silence as everyone wanted to hear what he was talking about. They were on their way to Flourish and Blotts through the sunny atmosphere. Wizards and witches were rushing around, busy buying things for their kids and for themselves. “Her name is Romelle. She’s really sweet, I met her a few times. She’s also very sassy. Reminds me of Hunk.”

“Really?” Hunk asked in awe. “Allura better be treating her right.”

“They’re treating each other fine,” Keith said. “Shiro also proposed to Adam.”

“Why are you dropping all these bombs on us?” Lance demanded. “When is the wedding? What colour are they wearing? Do they need a stylist? I can ring one up for them. Do they have a venue?”

“Lance,” Pidge said. “Why do you know a stylist?”

“Who doesn’t?” Lance asked and all of them put their hands up. “You heathens!”

“Not all of us are beauty queens, Lance,” Pidge teased.

“I’m a beauty  _ king _ ,” Lance corrected. “You lot are peasants,”

“You all are morons,” Keith said.

“You all are slow, hurry up!” Hunk sighed. They all grinned at each other before going off on a sprint, leaving Hunk behind. It was what he got for insulting their pace. Hunk was struggling to keep up so they slowed down and helped him catch his breath.

“Buddy,” Lance said. “We’re here. We can buy out books and buy clothes for Keith. He’s a hobo. Also brooms. I need a broom. And so will Keith.”

“And me,” Pidge and Hunk said.

“We all get brooms!” Lance said. He was fidgeting with his beautiful ring. He wouldn’t do it because he was nervous like Keith would. He would do it because his mind had an overload of dopamine and he didn’t want to appear as hyperactive, so he would channel his energy onto his fingers. He would also do it when he had something on his mind. He must have been excited because he was talking about  _ brooms _ .

“I used to always be confused about brooms,” Keith mused. “I used to wonder how you would sit on them because wouldn’t it hurt your butt?”

“Keith,” Pidge gasped. “Language!”

“I just said ‘butt’. I could always just say-”

“Tut tut tut,” Hunk shook his head in a teasing manner. “I thought Shiro raised you better.”

That was debatable. He was never actually  _ raised  _ by Shiro. The man would come over and bond with him but never actually had to feed him or make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Shiro was also occupied with his engagement and work. So he didn’t have much time for a 12-year-old that he consented to adopt. Which made Keith want to punch him. Why would Shiro adopt him but wouldn’t take him home?

They entered the store and was amazed by the crowd.

Near the back was Lance’s family and Pidge’s. They were looking slightly irritated and Keith had to crane his neck to look at a sign to see what was going on. “Who is Varkon?” He asked his friends. Cue his embarrassed blush at being oblivious to the wizarding world. He fiddled with his ring with his anxiety. The crowd was enough to make him shiver and want to get outside.

“Dude, remember, those books on our list?” Hunk said. “He’s here?”

“No wonder ma looks pissed,  _ Dios _ ,” Lance muttered. Keith watched as the crowd parted a bit for a few photographers to take some shots. Keith finally got a good look at the man. He was wearing pretentious robes and he was round and short. He was sitting at a desk with a fancy tablecloth. A book of his was on display and Keith didn’t even bother to read what it was because-

“The boys who lived!” Someone shrieked and pointed and Lance and Keith.

Lance seemed to eat up all the attention. Keith knew he didn’t like this type of attention. Lance liked attention when he deserved it. Also, the day he lived was the day his father died. And the day Keith lived, his mother died. He didn’t know about his father. But Lance kept a charming smile but Keith glared into the cameras flashing at them. He couldn’t even reach out to Lance without making it obvious he was trying to hold his hand. It would make him look weak.

“Boys!” Varkon cried out and jumped out of his seat. He meandered towards them and joined them in the photoshoot. “You two and I are worth the front page!” He smiled with glistening teeth at the camera. This man was getting on his nerves. What the hell? He was using people for publicity? He was so tempted to shove him away but Varkon had already removed his arms around them and turned to face the crowd. “These boys were entering this shop to buy school supplies, were they not? Buying books about magical me. But, what they didn’t know, it that they were getting the real magical me! That’s right! I’m becoming the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!”

Keith was seriously getting whiplash and his jaw hurt from gritting his teeth.

“You’re going to ruin your teeth like that,” Lance said and touched Keith’s jawline gently. “Relax, dude. The guy’s a creep, don’t get why Shiro hired him. But we can get by, can’t we?”

“Uh…” Keith said. “I think I want to deck him.”

“Be our guest,” Pidge said.

“I think he’s just too nice,” Hunk suggested. “Or he has a big ego.”

“And I am also going to give these boys free books for their year!” Varkon announced suddenly. He dragged Keith and Lance to the front by the desk and piled them two towers of books. They had to heave it all the way back to their friends. Keith might be good in the real world but Lance was statistically stronger, that’s why his arms were already aching. But, he was beyond salty right now.

“Pidge, have these,” Keith said as he shoved the books into her arms.~  
  
“What, why?” She demanded.

“Because I don’t want anything he touched,” Keith muttered.

“And what makes you think I want to get something he touched?” Pidge shot back.

“Then we throw it in the bin,” Keith said.

“Right in front of him,” Pidge added on.

“Or give it to Hunk or my brother?” Lance suggested.

“I like our option better,” Keith said with Pidge nodding along. “But, Hunk, here. I’m going to buy a new damn tower.”

“Are you happy now?”

Keith turned and saw someone whose voice made him want to punch their face. It was James Griffin with his father behind him. Keith hoped they hadn’t seen him back in Knockturn Alley. James wore his usual smirk and looked down at Keith. Stupid people and stupid height. “You can’t even walk around without being recognised,” He said.

“Unlike you,” Pidge countered. “What are you famous for? Daddy being in the ministry?”

“Oh, I know all about  _ you _ ,” James snarled. “Stinking brother disrupting classes. It’s a wonder how he was even in Ravenclaw and passed. We all know Shiro hired him out of pity and being friends.”

“And you probably had to pay your way in,” Keith retorted. He knew how much his friends cared for their family. Hunk may look adorable and huggable but he was outright murderous for his loved ones, including friends. “And you also just got adopted two years ago. No one wanted you for 9 years. Who still wants you?”

“What about you? How is the Orphanage?” James asked with a glint in his eyes.

“What are you doing!” Luis demanded who had just appeared by Lance and Keith’s side. “If you’re looking for trouble, go stick a pole up your butt. Maybe it would get you some attention from people who care. Go away.”

“Luis!” Rosa said as she rounded on them. “Don’t be so rude! I never raised you like this!”   
  
“Rosa,” James’ dad said in a slow voice.

“Tom,” Rosa said curtly. “Take your child away from these wonderful children. We don’t want evil incarnate to be near them, do we?” She said. Keith never knew how rude Lance’s mother could be. She was so sweet and nice that Keith never thought it could be possible. Well, Lance and the rest of his family were plenty of rude at times. Especially Marco. They must have gotten it from somewhere.

“Did you clear out your house? We don’t want the ministry to find any things in your house, now do we? Your husband was also so infatuated with Muggles. He could have gone right ahead and married one. We all knew how much emptiness was up here,” He knocked on his head. Keith noticed everyone react in some way. Keith was so ready to take this guy on. Tom picked up Luis’ pile of books. “Look at his, trash. You’re buying paperback. Everyone knows hardback with leather is good. Money troubles?”

“You bitch!” Marco snarled before swinging his fist into Tom’s face. Keith joined in, clinging to Tom’s legs and sinking his teeth into the flesh every now and again. Lance helped Marco by pinning Tom on the floor and Luis lay on top to help pin him down. Rosa had to pull all of them off each other and they all were heavily breathing. Keith must have bit in too hard because he could taste blood.

Tom picked up Luis’ books and thrust them into his hands. “Take it, it’s worth more than your life.” He snarled before leaving with his adopted son.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

“Nimbus 2001?” Keith echoes looking at the broom.

“I think we have enough money for me,” Lance said. “But, what about all of you?”

“I want a cleansweep,” Hunk said. “I don’t like going that fast and I think I can handle a cleansweep.”

“I’m getting a Nimbus 2000, Matt can help me get adjustments,” Pidge said as she eyed it from across the store.

“I’ll get the same as you, Lance,” Keith said. “I have enough money, so why not?” Keith shrugged.

They were on their way out of the store when Keith saw Lance jump and run in the opposite direction. Keith, Pidge and Hunk all looked at each other when they went running with him. Lance was running into a dark alley and crouched down at the very end. Keith squatted next to Lance and eyed what was in front of him. It was very dark from the lack of sunlight and it was already turning night to make it worse.

They were kittens.

There were calico cats four in total and were stuffed inside a cardboard box that was too small to fit all of them within. A patchy umbrella was the only thing that would protect them from any upcoming rain storms but there was nothing else. Maybe a few scraps of food they tried to eat. He could hear Pidge breathe out in shock and Hunk sink to his knees to grab one of the kittens.

The one he was holding was a shade of yellow with patches of white. Their eyes were a soft brown and they were snuggling closer to Hunk for the warmth. The cat was arching its body and meowing softly. Hunk used his free hand to pet the cat and smiled at it. It was a cute sight to behold.

There was another cat that Pidge was taking a liking to. It was a shade of bright green with patches of white. It looked at them with intelligent eyes and tried for a cute look to just fail. Maybe the cat was trying to get them to take them in. Pidge stroked the kitten before hugging it to her chest.

Lance picked up a soft baby blue one with white patches. The cat was shivering all over but not from the cold. It obviously was the type of cat to get lost all the time because they wanted to explore the outside world. Lance leaned into the touch of the kitten before sighing in contempt.

Keith looked at the last remaining cat. It was a dark scarlet with white patches. He was no stranger to cats as Shiro owned a black calico cat that would often visit Keith. This one, though, was eyeing them all suspiciously. The kitten must be worried they would do something bad to her family-or friends?-and looked ready to jump in at any second. Keith shakily held out his hand to the kitten only to be rewarded with a hiss. He gave the kitten a withering look before sighing, of course, the kitten wouldn't like him. It wasn’t until he got to his feet that the cat was curling around his ankles. Keith rolled his eyes before cuddling the kitten into his chest.

“I’m going to take them in,” Lance announced. “My mum always said to protect everyone, including animals! So, I’m taking them in.”

“No fair,” Pidge said. “I like my green one.”

“How about we all keep them?” Hunk suggested. “Hogwarts does say we can have cats.”

“I’m down,” Keith said as he stroked his cat. It was therapeutic in a way. It wasn’t like his ring but stroking the cat was soft and made him want to smile.

“I don’t know about what my family will think but I’ll wear them down,” Pidge grinned.

“You lot better come up with good names,” Lance said. “Or else.”

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	4. Flying an Illegal Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gateway was locked, what else was there to do?

Okay, the kittens were a good idea.

Lance’s mother found his and Lance’s kittens adorable before realising they would need to notify the Ministry and buy her necessities. They had gone shopping the next day and brought home a lot of things for their cats. Red, Keith’s kitten, had a lot more luxurious things than Keith would have in a lifetime! He even had a very plush bed that was huge! It could even fit Keith in it!

And they were all panicking to get in the car for Kings Cross right now.

It was September first and Keith could see everyone scurrying around. Keith was trying to find his wand when he realised it was in his pocket. He went to try and take his books but Red was sleeping on them and he had to do some kind of weird pose to take the books without waking her up. It was almost successful. The kitten knew he was there and scratched his cheek before snuggling into him affectionately. Damn, cute kitten!

Keith had to stuff all his things into a trunk and a duffel bag before stuffing it into the van’s back. “Don’t tell anyone but your father charmed this van to make it bigger on the inside,” Rosa whispered to Lance and Keith had to make it look like he hadn’t overheard. Stupid ears that could hear over a mile away! But it was true, the van looked tiny but it was spacious on the inside. Keith, Lance and Luis were sitting at the back whilst Rosa drove and Veronica was in shotgun. Which meant Keith, Lance and Luis were with the supplies they stuffed in the back,

Keith and Lance were fussing over the amount of blanket over each other before finally settling on a position. Luis was watching Lance with distaste and Keith with pity. Veronica was up in the front and playing music whilst singing out of tune with it. Keith had never actually heard her sing  _ in  _ tune with anything, so maybe it was her natural voice? Keith wouldn’t judge, his singing voice was probably worth an apocalypse.

“And Luis has some weird diary!” Lance laughed. “He never shows it to anyone, but he bought it when we went to Diagon Alley. He rights in it every night,”

“What the hell?” Luis hissed.

“I find it cute,” Keith assured him. “Lance writes in a diary, too. He writes in a story format. It’s very entertaining. Who knew an 11-year-old had so much drama?”

“And this year, me being a 12-year-old, will probably have more,” Lance said. “Hopefully not the same as the last year,” Keith understood this. He would have many nightmares over his friends and himself almost dying. He would wake up sweating after seeing Zarkon’s face embedded at the back of their last DADA’s teacher’s head. He even heard Lance a few times shrieking from it. Hunk would prefer it for them to not mention it again. Pidge would switch the project to the coding work she had started over the summer.

“What? You don’t like almost dying?” Keith asked.

“Shiro has seriously been rubbing off on you,” Lance grinned. “I hear this year we are going to be planting Mandrakes! Shrieking everywhere and they can kill.”

“You wish for death has come, then,” Keith said. “Pidge was saying how we were choosing our subjects for the next years of our life. No pressure, right?”

“Little emo getting scared?” Lance grinned.  
  
“NO!” Keith said hotly.

“Kidding, I bet you’re going to take classes that are advanced. And be great at it, like you always are.” Lance said to him. Keith had to stare at Lance’s fingers to try and not think about the soft eyes he was receiving. He could feel a shiver going down his spine and his neck was burning. He was going to have to ask Pidge what was going on. Maybe he was going down with a fever. Yeah, that was probably it.

“And you’re going to take the easy ones, aren’t you?” Keith said. “Try and take harder classes? For me?” Lance was always laid back during classes but he would try his best. He wanted to be the best but he would never choose anything specifically hard to push himself. It might be because Lance couldn’t stay focused on the subject for too long. Keith knew this because the way Lance revised last year was hectic. There was no specific timing and if he got bored of a subject he would move on to another one.

“I’ll try,” Lance said in a not-so-convincing voice. He was even nodding in a very stiff way.

“We’re here!” Luis said excitedly.

They all rushed out of the car whilst shoving each other to try and get out first. They then got a trolley each and placed their things on them carefully before casually walking through the station. Keith could be a good liar for small things. Sometimes even big things if he was determined. So, trying to look casual was easy. Except he would occasionally just look guilty like he stole something. Which he was looking like right now.

“Keith, relax. Stop clenching your jaw.” Lance was even smoothing down the area between his eyebrows. Which meant he was knitting his eyebrows together. Lance was a beauty and health king. He didn’t like it when Keith would grit his teeth and would always try and make Keith stop scrunching his brows together. “Why don’t you try raising your eyebrows? It won’t work right away, of course, and it would make you look less guilty and more unimpressed. And it won’t ruin this face of yours,” Lance said before taking his fingers away from Keith’s face.

“You know that will only make me want to do it more, right?” Keith asked.

“I know,” Lance said. “But, it was worth a shot. I asked ma to let us go together last.”

“Are you worried I’m going to embarrass myself?” Keith asked.

“No, I’m worried  _ I’m  _ going to mess up. I almost hit a dude one time!” Lance exclaimed. Everything Lance did was loud and dramatic. It was something easy to wake up to. He could expect to hear Lance like this. It was a contrast to his other friends. Well, no. They were also loud as a banshee. Keith was the only quiet one. Nope. That was a lie. He could give a yell or two when he wanted.

“I bet you will,” Keith said. “We’ll mess up together,” He said before intertwining their fingers.

They watched in awe as Veronica strode through the portal and Luis following behind. Rosa had given them a soft smile before walking through and left them behind on the other side. Keith had always wondered how the Muggles never saw people disappearing through the wall. Shiro was being very cryptic when he had asked and said that Muggles never see the  _ real  _ truth. Or maybe Shiro was having a crisis and answered with a weird answer.

“You ready?” Lance grinned. Keith nodded before they let go of each other and gripped their trolleys. Keith and Lance went on a steady pace before taking off into a sprint. They were getting a few odd looks from passerbys and a few eye rolls. The wall was coming closer and closer-

They couldn’t get through.

They rebounded off the wall and their belonging sat askew on the floor. A crowd was gathering around as their kittens let out whines. Keith went straight to petting Red before picking up his things and putting them on his trolley. In his peripheral vision, he noticed Lance doing the same thing. They were scolded by an officer before bowing their head in fake shame. The officer left them and they both looked at each other.

“The gate isn’t meant to shut for another few minutes!” Lance whispered in panic.

“If only we had an owl to send over, where is the nearest owl delivery station?” Keith asked. “If we don’t get to school, we’ll be in trouble.”

“The nearest owlery is hours away!” Lance sighed. “We can’t even text the teachers!” Lance seemed to realise something. “How will ma get out? If we’re stuck on this side, how will she get out?” His eyes widened in panic and he grabbed Keith’s shoulder before shaking him vigorously. Keith let him do this for a few moments before Lance slowed down. “Sorry,” Lance said sheepishly.

“The car, then,” Keith said. “We can take your car and fly it to school. We can follow the train to get there.” Keith said impulsively. Lance thought about it for a second before nodding. They both quickly took their trolleys outside and loaded their things into the car. Keith sat at shotgun whilst Lance took the driver’s seat. Only because he could reach the controls and pedals and have seen Marco fly the car numerous times to make it a second nature to him. Keith was short and clueless at this. Well, not clueless. He just couldn’t fly the stinking car.

Taking off in the car felt like going off on a plane, well, if Keith ever went on a plane.

This was what a plane would feel like.

They had to shut the windows and place on their seat belts properly. Keith grabbed onto the panic bar as Lance ignited the engine before starting off down the road like it was a runway. They got to an area where there were no Muggles in sight and Keith looked out the window. The car was steadily going up in an angle before it was a good hundred feet above the Earth. Keith felt like he would have loved it if he was the one driving. Or if it was a broom. But, the takeoff made his stomach plummet. He remembered the feeling of landing and he suddenly felt slightly more sick.

“Bruh, you can ride a broom and everything, but you can’t take a single take off?” Lance snickered. He had adjusted the controls once they had caught up with the Hogwarts Express so they were on autopilot. Keith slapped him on the arm before sticking his tongue out.

“Says the one that panicked last year and sang Despacito. I now know what that is and I now have to ask. Why?” Keith had been shown the song by Hunk. At first, it didn’t seem so bad. But, then, Hunk had explained that it was being played everywhere a hundred times a household. That got to Keith. He didn’t think he could handle that and now he was one of the haters. Well, has much of a hater he could be of Lance.

 

“I couldn’t remember any other songs!” Lance said defensively. “I just realised. We have no food. We have to wait the whole time until we get into school.  _ Dios _ , I even skipped breakfast!” Keith smiled sympathetically to him. Keith didn’t understand what ‘Dios’ meant but he knew Lance sounded good saying-What? What on Earth was he thinking? He was seriously going to go ask Pidge what was going on with him.

“Keith, you okay? I know red is your thing and everything but…?” Lance said.

“It stinks in here,” Keith lied. “I think you must have farted.”

“What!” Lance demanded. He actually looked betrayed and confused beyond what Keith could think of. “Wait, it actually does. What is that?” Lance muttered. Well, he wasn’t wrong. Something was stinking up the car. Keith looked at the back and groaned. Red and Blue were at the back with their belongings. The kittens had found an empty spot to pee on. “I would clean it, but with what?”

“Maybe your face, it could do with some improvement,” Keith laughed.

“One insult after another, Kogane, you’re on a roll.” Lance ruffled his hair.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

Every now and again, the two of them would look outside and see the sights and adjust the angle of the car to fit with the train below them. They made sure they were hidden within the clouds and would put on the invisibility device every now and again. “Marco said dad never finished it, but it should work. Marco uses it all the time.” Lance had explained.

“I can see the school,” Keith informed.

The engine whined.

Keith and Lance gave each other panicked looks. “It should be fine,” Lance said in a not-so-fine voice. “It just never came this far before.” Keith grabbed Lance’s free hand as they neared the school. The engine’s spluttering became more apparent after a few moments and Keith was beginning to worry. See, if this were a broom, they wouldn’t have this problem? Would they? They were inches away from the school’s walls when the car dipped a few feet down. Keith heard Lance mutter something in Spanish before the car lifted up enough so they could go in. “Keith, the school has protections around it. So, I want you to curl yourself up. The car might be knocked away somehow.” Lance said.

Wow, that was doing wonders for Keith’s nerves.

Lance stepped on the gas and the car sped forwards. Keith could  _ feel _ some kind of barrier going through him. It was like breathing two different atmospheres. Keith relaxed slightly when they safely came into the school but shrieked along with Lance as the car toppled sideways and they were flying upside down towards the Forbidden Forest. Lance desperately tried to steer the wheel but to no avail. Keith was trying to get his wand out but his fingers kept slipping up. Keith could hear Red and Blue in the back let out wails of pain. He felt really guilty now.

“We’re heading for the-” Keith couldn’t hear what Lance had said. His ears had popped and he was looking in the direction of the car when he realised he was looking and a moving tree. The roots lifted up and down in a menacing manner and the branches winded and unwinded. The leaves were inching towards the direction of the car. Keith saw Lance curl up on himself and Keith did the same.

He was going to die in a car crash at the age of 12!

Was it really a car crash or a crash landing?

Whatever.

He could hear the screech of metal grinding against each other and the airbags inflated to cushion Keith’s head. But it didn’t end there, the car was being repeatedly being hit by the tree. The car felt like it was at sea like it was a boat and Keith could feel every movement. He knew how Hunk felt on modes of transportation, now. Wow, this was terrible. Keith grabbed the door handle only to find it was jammed. He twisted himself around and kicked the door open. He jumped out of the car, scrambling to be taken away from the tree’s reach. He watched as Lance crawled out his door and fall into step with him.

“Are you okay?” They littered each other with questions and checked each other over. They both sighed in relief when they realised the only bad thing that had happened were a few bruises and dirt. There were no cuts but Keith felt like he was bleeding at his inner thigh. Though, it was understandable why Lance didn’t check there. Keith was wearing trousers. That was another thing, they weren’t even in robes, yet.

“Okay, let’s get going in,” Keith said. “Maybe if we sneak in, we won’t get caught. We can watch Luis get Sorted,” Keith said.

“Awe, yes!” Lance punched the air. They both hurried over to the castle and headed inside. Keith felt even smaller than he actually was. The castle was enormous compared to anything Keith had ever seen. They walked to the Hall and peaked through the doors.

“Haggar isn’t there,” Keith whispered.

“Maybe she quit?” Lance asked. “Being the Head of your House must be a pain. Especially with you in it.”

“Allura must find your House annoying,” Keith muttered. “You die almost every day.”

“True, that!” Lance grinned. “Maybe the hag was fired.”

“Or killed,” Keith suggested.

“Very morbid,” Lance said.

“How about I kill you both?”

Lance and Keith whipped their heads around to see a very displeased face. Well, they would if Haggar let the hood of her robes down. They could only see the suggestion of her face and a very defined chin. Her fingers were pointed in their direction and his wobbled in the air. Keith’s fingers played with his ring, wow, he was going to be expelled. They were going to be expelled. For going to school. Late. In a flying car. Oh, no. Keith couldn’t spend a year at that hell hole of an Orphanage! No!

And Lance!

Lance looked like he was on the verge of crying of hitting Haggar. Lance’s mother would be so disappointed in them. She was always nice and never dished out punishments-that was Veronica’s job. But, because she never got mad was the problem. She was always just disappointed. And Rosa was the type of person you would never want to disappoint. She was nice and sweet and that made it so much worse.

“Come with me,” Haggar snarled. She turned on her heels and headed off towards her office. Keith and Lance exchanged looks before scrambling after her. Keith decided not to speak or they would get into even more trouble than they were now. They entered her office-bare of any decoration-and were told to sit down. “You know, if it were up to me, I would expel you. Unfortunately, I need Shiro’s permission for that. And I need Allura to convince Shiro to expel you, McClain.” Right, because only Head of Houses had the power to convince the Headmaster to expel someone.

“I’m going to be right back,” She growled and left the classroom, probably to get Allura and Shiro.

“I’m sorry,” Lance blurted out. “I didn’t expect we’d get into so much trouble,”

“Why are you apologising, it was my idea!” Keith said to him.

“But-” Lance was cut off by the swing of the door opening. 

“3 Muggles saw you!” Allura said in exasperation. “You could have been caught! Brought to the government! Experimented on! How are you not even caught!”

“The question is how they even have a flying,” Haggar said. There was a silence that hung in the air. All three teachers looked at Lance carefully. Keith wished they would take their eyes off him. Not only were they reminding him of his father but they were giving him the type of attention he hated. It was the type that expected so much of him and Lance would always worry he wasn’t enough. “I suggest we expel them.”

“I say we should not,” Allura said. “There must have been a reason, right, boys?” She looked pleadingly at them. Allura always looked for the best in people and would always be the softest out of all of the teachers. She was more sassy than sarcastic and more jokey than rude. But she was one of the sweetest. Most people in Keith’s House admitted they had a crush on her. Keith couldn’t see it. She was just a girl. Huh.

“The gateway shut,” Keith gritted out.

“The nearest owlery was far off. We would have been late either way,” Lance continued.

“Why would the gateway be shut?” Shiro questioned. That just made the situation that much more real to Keith. He hadn’t even looked at where Shiro was sitting. As much as he was mad with Shiro, he was like a brother or a father figure to him. He didn’t like upsetting Shiro and getting him mad. “I’ve never heard of that happen.”

“They’ve also ruined the Whomping Willow.” Haggar snarled. “It would have been better if they went to the owlery, they were going to be late, either way,” She mimicked Keith. “It would have been safer and this situation would have never happened.”

“They couldn’t have foreseen this!” Allura said hotly. Her hair was tied into a loose bun and she tucked a stray strand behind her ear. “They’re also just kids! It’s not their fault that the gate was closed. They must have panicked. That makes the mind hazed, makes it hard to think.”

“They were doing it for publicity,” Haggar whispered but only Keith and Lance heard.

“Please don’t expel Keith,” Lance let out. “It isn’t his fault and he should be sent back to the Orphanage. Expel me, it was my idea!” Lance lied. Keith felt his heart swell. He was trying to cover for him. Lance didn’t want to send Keith back into that hellfire. But, Keith would never let Lance or any of his friends take the fall for him.

“No, expel me! I was the one that came up with the idea.” Keith blurted out. Lance slightly glared at him but didn’t do anything more and neither did Keith.

“I’m glad you understand the gravity of this situation,” Allura said.

“But we won’t be expelling you,” Shiro continued. Keith had never realised that Shiro was so in tune with his friends. He could finish their sentences. It was more of a spectacle with Matt. They would continue conversations with each other’s responses. It was creepy at times.  
  
“What?” Haggar hissed. “They broke school rules! And broke several laws!”

“Not today,” Shiro said. “Haggar, you can decide on Keith’s punishment. Allura, you can fo for Lance. After all, you are the Head of their Houses.” Shiro sighed before leaving. Allura gestured for them to follow her and they did all the way to her office.

“You misses your brother’s Sorting,” Allura said softly to Lance as she charmed a teapot and a plate. Keith soon realised so that it had an unlimited supply of food and drink. “He’s in Gryffindor, I hope he isn’t much like you. What were you two thinking? Flying a car!” She said. “Evidently, you can’t have been thinking. You can go back to your dorms when you’re finished eating.” She said before leaving.

“I thought we were done for!” Lance said before slumping back into his seat.

“I thought we were going to go to jail!” Keith said.

“Azkaban,” Lance corrected and Keith flushed in embarrassment. He really did hate not knowing half of this world. At least in academics, he was on the same level as everyone else. Common sense wise, he was a goner. “It’s the wizarding jail. Many people went there. Dementors are the police type of figures and the guards.”

“Are they the only people there?” Keith asked. “These Dementors?”

“From what I have heard,” Lance said. “Wait-How do they feed the convicts? Can Dementors cook?”

“Can’t be very good,” Keith said. “I can’t see prisoners getting a gourmet meal.”

“And they do look very thin in the news,” Lance said. “Maybe they’re living off of sandwiches like these,” Lance said as he waved his hands in front of the plate. “Is that Nutella?”

“The one and only,” Keith grinned.

They stuffed themselves with food. Keith hadn’t missed his breakfast, so he wasn’t devouring the food like Lance was. But, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He had been looking forward to the school’s food. He knew Muggles often complained about the prices of their food and it being a bit bland or something. But this was free and amazing. It was like eating gold to Keith.

At least he knew he was in for another year here.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	5. Famous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teachers get to Keith in ways that he hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the Spanish from google translate as I do not know Spanish or anyone who can speak it. SORRY!

Keith was sitting at lunch when all the owls flew in.

He never got anything and James would taunt him for it. And James was being fashionably late right now. And people were looking at Keith every time he glanced around the room. It made his neck cold and burn at the same time. His back would arc from the chills he would get from the looks. The faces would blur together and he wouldn’t know whether it was from disgust or not. And the Hall was too crowded for him to spot any of his friends. He was about to get up to get fresh air when he heard it.

“LANCE MCCLAIN!”

Keith looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw an envelope in the air. It looked like it had teeth in it and it was talking. Keith settled himself down at his table and watched the letter. He made sure to do a quick scan near the letter and saw Lance. He couldn’t help but smirk before worrying. This was surely about the car, wasn’t it?

“¡Espero que estés bien! ¡No quiero un solo rasguño en ti! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando vi desaparecer el auto? No me importa el trabajo ni lo que piensan de tu papá, pero ¿estás bien? ¿Está bien Keith? ¿Están bien los gatitos? ¡Espero que sí! Veronica me envió una lechuza para castigarte, pero me alegro de que estés vivo. Espero que Veronica te castigue en su lugar. Soy suave, lo sé. Marco estaba llorando, pensando que los dos podrían haber muerto y Rachel estaba llamando a la policía para encontrarte. Marco se niega a recordar que lloró. Sin embargo, nos alegramos de que estés vivo!” The envelope let out in a loud voice.

Keith was shaking, he couldn’t understand what the letter was saying. But, he knew it couldn’t be bad. Rosa would never yell at them. He knew she was saying sweet words because Lance was crying. Keith soon realised he was crying, too. He hadn’t realised how close to death he could have gotten to. And instead of being reprimanded, he was being asked if he was okay. No one really asked him if he was okay. Only the McClains would do that. They would ask if he was okay and feed him so his skin wasn’t barely stretching over his bones. It was really awfully sweet. He never had that. Cain would never even glance at him if new bruises or gashes would appear on his skin.

“Amor mami,” The letter finished. Keith whipped away his tears and carried on eating shakily. He saw Hunk watching Lance and Keith. Hunk had been very mad at them for their stunt. He knew it was their only option at the time but he didn’t like the fact that they thought so little of their lives. Keith and Lance had come back like it was nothing. Hunk didn’t like that. He thought they should at least stop and think how many times they had almost died in the space of a few weeks. Well, now that Lance and Keith had taken that to account, Hunk must have been satisfied.

Then there was another floating letter given to Lance.

Keith decided to listen.

“¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Has arruinado nuestro apellido! ¿Cómo no estás muerto? ¡Has arruinado la privacidad de mi hijo! ¡Está Keith, ahí! Dile que no es su culpa. ¡Pero tu! ¡Será mejor que lo pienses dos veces antes de verme otra vez!” The voice was really loud and sultry. It sounded as if an old woman was shouting. Keith’s eyes flicked towards Lance and saw that the Cuban was stunned. Keith didn’t understand a single thing but every word seemed like a bullet to Lance. Keith didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. It was too funny.

“Abuelita.” The voice ended. The letter burst into a small flame before it sifted away into ashes. Keith and Lance exchanged looks across the Hall and grinned at each other.

“I heard you were driving a car,” A voice said behind him. Keith sighed before turning around to burn a glare at James. The boy had finally decided to grace them all with his presence. “What, not surviving enough for you?” He sneered. “Not even photos with another famous idiot enough for you?” James continued.

“Jealous, much?” Keith muttered. “That even if you’re a pureblood, you still can’t get photos?”

“Why should I be?” James said in disgust. “I don’t want to die almost every second of the day, now, do I? You just have some kind of death wish.” He growled before leaving.

Thing was, it didn’t hurt as much this time, for some reason.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

Keith had learnt that everyone was in for Herbology.

Which meant that Coran was teaching over 100 kids over the course of an hour in the morning. Keith felted for him. But, Coran seemed really energetic and seemed capable. It was lucky that Coran only had to do two lessons. AKA, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. But, he loved them so much that Keith thought it looked like more of a hobby than a job.

Keith was hoping everyone would take it easy on their first day.

The four Houses were split in two into two different greenhouses but doing to the same thing. Slytherin was paired with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw was with Hufflepuff. So, Keith was walking with Lance to their greenhouse when the back of their cloaks was dragged back, which caused them to choke a bit on the collar and then turn around to glare at who had done it.

Well, it was a teacher. A teacher Keith had forgotten was joining the staff. He groaned inwardly and Lance was struggling to keep up a smile. “Coran, may I take these two for a moment?” Coran hadn’t even the chance to answer. “Thank you,” The teacher said and steered the two of them away. Lance grinned at Keith like this was funny. Keith rolled his eyes and made sure his groans of disapproval were heard by the teacher, Varkon.

“Boys,” The round man tutted. “I should have known. I should have known. Boys..”

“Uh,” Keith said. “I’m glad you know. But, I don’t?”

Keith rolled his eyes at the fact that Lance was doing a very bad job at hiding his laughter. He was basically howling. Keith couldn’t tell what was so funny, but, whatever. Varkon waited for Lance to stop laughing with a cleary fake smile plastered on face. Lance whipped the tears from his eyes and smirked at Keith. Keith averted his eyes, Lance looked so...good? Was that what he was thinking? Rugged? Keith couldn’t tell.

“I should have known you boys will be rushing to get yourselves in the paper once again!” Varkon elaborated. Keith made sure to make a look of disgust as Lance made a look of confusion. What had Keith done this time? Keith looked at Lance who appeared to have realised what was going on. Keith hated this, how did he not know? He just wanted to get into Herbology now. “You shouldn’t have flown that, car, boys,” This man was seriously trying to make Keith punch him. Varkon seriously thought he knew that they had been through. Keith was already aiming his eyes near Varkon’s jawline just in case.

“Did Shiro not trust you enough to tell you what happened?” Keith asked with an innocent face. Lance once again burst out laughing. Keith couldn’t help but feel a little giddy. He never had someone understand his way of speaking and Lance just kept on laughing. Even if it was getting in their way of leaving. But, he liked it. Others wouldn’t have understood what he was trying to do and ignore him. Lance stopped laughing and gave a lopsided grin to Keith.

“He sure did!” Obviously a lie. “However, you must act slowly if you want to get to my stage of flame. It might look like you are being a bit rebellious, which we all don’t want to be famous for. I assure you. You might want to be starting off small, maybe winning competitions? Like me! I understand you two might have defeated the Dark Lord, but that doesn’t quite measure up to me. Does it? Now, good luck boys!” He said before leaving.

Keith and Lance exchanged looks before bursting into laughter. Keith was still wheezing when Lance asked, “He seriously is a bigheaded idiot, isn’t he?” Which, in result, made both of them laugh harder. “He doesn’t know you! You wouldn’t do anything for attention!” Lance laughed.

“You wouldn’t either,” Keith said. This was true. Lance did what he wanted and loved the attention he would just get as a result. He wasn’t big headed, he just loved the feeling of being loved. He also liked giving love to people. He was very popular for this reason specifically. People would talk to him about their problems and he would know just what to say. He would say charming words and make you leave with a big smile. Keith connected eyes with Lance and then averted his eyes. He could feel a rush going through him. His mind was in ecstasy, but he knew it wasn’t from all that laughing. Just looking at Lance made him want to swing his arms around the Cuban’s neck and-

And what?

He didn’t know.

“We better get going back,” Lance said. “I want to get started on the mandrakes. I feel like Hunk will faint in his group.”

“No, I bet Pidge,” Keith countered.

“No, Pidge would be smart to wear the earmuffs,” Lance said. “Hunk is too, but he’d have the luck to get the bad pair.”

“Actually, true,” Keith said. “But I have even worse luck. I’d probably die.”

“I have to talk to Shiro about his influence on you,” Lance said. “You sound like you have a death wish all the time.”

It wasn’t that. Shiro hadn’t brought that onto him. He wished it was because of that. And the words reminded him of what James had said not a while ago. Did he sound like he didn’t want to live? He really wanted to. But, would anyone want to live when they were raised in hellfire? Keith had always grown up thinking that this was the right way of living, he never thought that there was any other way until Shiro came and treated him right. Keith supposed that was when he started to think so negatively. He knew there was another way of life and someone had given him this horrid life to live. A life of scars that even Apollo couldn’t heal.

“Don’t worry, it’s a joke,” Lance teased. Keith gave him a grateful smile. Keith knew that Lance wouldn’t judge him. Lance only got into misunderstandings and stood for the right things. He would know if Keith was falling. His heart throbbed at the thought. “Let’s go!” Lance linked arms with Keith who looked stunned. “Onwards!” Lance commanded and they both marched like an army towards the greenhouse.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

“Good morning!” Coran said. “You aren’t late, don’t worry,” Coran said as Keith and Lance stood side by side between a few students. “As you all should know by now, we are working on Mandrakes! The other half in the greenhouse next door is doing textbook research on mandrakes. I will be teaching you the proper way of how to plant them and then you will do book research whilst I teach them how to plant them. Now, does anyone know what a mandrake is?” Coran enquired.

Keith didn’t know but it sounded like it was a man called Drake.

“Yes?” Coran indicated towards Lance.

“It’s a restorative to the petrified,” Lance said quickly. He smiled at people who looked at him. Of course, he would bathe in the looks people would look. “Another name is Mandragora. It’s cry, more like a shriek, is fatal. The earmuffs are deafeners that should block out their death shriek.” Lance said.

 

“Great,” Coran said. “10 points to Gryffindor! Everyone put on the earmuffs!” Coran said. Lance smirked at Keith at the fact he had just earned points before Keith. He picked up two pink ear muffs and handed one to Keith.

“They’ll match your…” Lance looked at Keith’s face before biting his lip and averting his eyes. “Pink is just a hot colour, okay?”

“And it will go well with your hair?” Keith teased.

“Obviously,” Lance rolled his eyes before putting on his ear muffs.

Keith hated silence.

He couldn’t hear anyone but himself. And he knew that he was his own greatest enemy. His thoughts were a flame that would burn down even the most delicate things in his mind. He tried to distract himself by scanning the greenhouse. He stopped dead when he noticed James. He was wearing a bear of black ear muffs and was smirking at Keith and muttering something that would never be heard. Keith couldn’t help but feel that James was insulting him with vulgar words. Was he that bad of a human being that someone had to continuously beat into him even during class? He was meant to be safe in school with all these adults and he still felt like he was about to break apart.

“Now, everyone look at me!” Coran said. The earmuffs must have also doubled as headphones on the student’s side as they could still hear Coran. Coran must have had a pair with a microphone built within it. Coran dug his fingers deep into the soil and he searched for a while. Keith wondered what a mandrake would look like. Everything from the wizarding world, so far, had been wondrous to look at.

Turns out, mandrakes are butt ugly.

It was this dark naked baby like thing that appeared as if it were shrieking. Keith made sure to readjust his earmuffs and watched as Coran fought with the seed baby creature before wrestling it into a plant pot. Coran wiped the sweat off his forehead, which, in turn, made a smear of dirt appear on his forehead. “Now, you lot do the same!” Coran instructed.

Keith went and picked up a mandrake by its head leaf thing. He yanked it up with force and just stared at it. The feeling of touching it was kind of scratchy and there was dirt running up his arm, now. He turned it around in a circle before just shrugging and pushing it down into a plant pot. Keith looked at Lance who had just finished and they both exchanged a toothy grin.

They then had to help Poppy who had picked up an extra large one. It wasn’t her fault but they had to get Sebastian to help them to keep the baby thing in check.

_ Mandrakes were ugly _ , Keith thought, _ but not as ugly as James. _

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

Keith and Lance were on their way to meeting with Hunk and Pidge to split up with each other when Keith was blinded by a camera flash.

There was a boy with a mousy face and was very short. He must have been a First Year because he was no shorter than Keith. Though, Keith knew to no judge by height. He could be a prodigy, like Pidge, and was brought in early. He had dusty brown hair and light eyes that beaconed delight. A modern camera hung around his neck and he had fair skin that was covered with smears of ink. His robes were tight fitted and were designed to be patchy and were already stained with different colours of ink.

“Are you Keith and Lance?” The boy asked with a clear voice. “I was hoping I could take a photo with you two? I’m Muggleborn and my I’d love to just take in everything around here in the wizarding world. Like a sort of memory? Dad would also be happy if I capture great shots of you two, he says you two are famous.”

“Sure are,” Lance said and let out a groan when Keith elbowed him. “But not famous, totally now. You want us to pose?” Lance teased.

“Yeah!” The boy said. “Oh, I’m Dean Jackson, by the way. I’m in your friend Hunk’s House. Hufflepuff. I don’t want to judge or insult anyone, but are there people I should...look out for?” He asked nervously. That was the look of a boy that had been bullied at some point in his life.

“James Griffin,” Keith said softly. “He’s a bully. Veronica, she’s strict and is Lance’s sister. You’d only have to look out for her if you’re, you know, doing any trouble. But, definitely James. He also has friends, Kinkade. Though, he’s soft and doesn’t talk much. So, just James.”

“Gee, thanks!” Dean said gratefully. “I don’t want to sound bossy or anything, but would you two mind standing close so I can capture you? Like, the sun is really pretty behind you and would create these nice rays…”

“Really? Will it make us pretty?” Lance teased as he wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist and Keith hung his arm loosely from Lance’s shoulder. “Make sure Keith is smiling. He has a thing to just look likes he hates the world.”

“He has that look right now,” Dean said as he positioned the camera.

Keith scowled further.

“Are you seriously giving out photos?” James sneered as he rounded on them with Kinkade silently following behind. “What, you going to sign them? GUYS! THEY’RE GIVING SIGNED PHOTOS! Hey, you,” He said to Dean. “Make sure to take good photos, they’re worth more than your family.” He said before leaving.

“WHAT!”

Varkon came running towards them. Keith let out a groan and Lance gripped tighter at Keith’s side. Varkon came behind them and leaned forward, smiling at the camera. “There, now, Dean. Take a trio.” He said and Dean took the shot. He gave an uncertain smile before running off. Great, Keith was finally speaking to someone and a teacher scared them off!

“Boys, I just saved you from a lot of embarrassment.” Varkon tutted. “Photos at this stage in your life. It makes you seem a little thick. Really thick. You were glad I was here to save you. Now, come along to our class!”

Keith was about to punch him when Lance sent him a warning look.

Keith loathed Varkon.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	6. Quidditch Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to be a Seeker but who else is there?

This class was crap.

This was even worse than the Potions lesson he just had with Haggar. Well, maybe that wasn’t crap. Haggar was being even more angry with Keith than usual. She must have been mad at the fact Keith and his friends hadn’t been expelled. Keith knew she was bitter about her past. It had something to do about Keith and Lance’s parents. But, Keith found it unfair that he was taking the blame for actions in the past. He should be taking responsibility for his actions, and he made a lot of trouble.

But, this class was academically crap.

At least in Potions, Keith got to learn and he had this class with Pidge, so he got to learn in more detail. But, this class was bad, even if Lance was there to make it a slight bit better. Keith didn’t know how to describe how it went.

Well, he did.  
  
It was crap.

Keith and Lance had barged their way through the door, hitting each other teasingly, and screeching to the top of their lungs. It was only when they stopped and looked around that Keith felt this was a terrible class he would never look forward to. He had to blink a couple of times to clearly understand what he was looking at.

The classroom was more like a bedroom than anything. There were portrait photos with moving Varkons within. They were each giving sparkling smiles at each student passing and greeting them. The walls were also covered with posters. There were newspaper readings of his works all over and photos of Lord Zarkon being defeated. The tables were lined up near the back and each had posters to tell them about Varkon’s deeds. It was like a temple to himself.

Keith rolled his eyes as he dragged a dazed-looking Lance to a table. He knew Lance would zone out at some point and he would have to explain what happened. It was a fair trade for when Keith never understood pop culture reference, Lance would always take his time to explain it to Keith. Keith noticed that Poppy and Sebastian sat next to Lance as no one sat with Keith. James was somewhere far into the front, probably trying to look good.

“Hello, my name is Varkon!” The idiot said. “I’m sure you all know me!” He winked at a few students. Keith slumped back in his seat, he absolutely did not want to be noticed and be winked at by this slow-witted man. “I’m assuming you all read my books, I mean, who wouldn’t?” Varkon laughed. A few students gave a few pitying laughs which others laughed at. Keith just glared at him. Keith had tried to read his books, but the books were so focused on him and not the actual charms and such. They were useless. Keith had to ask Marco and Rosa about the spells to make sure he was catching up. He couldn’t practise, of course, he was doing that during school. But, the books were useless.

“Here is a test!” Varkon announced. A few loud groans came out. “It will test your knowledge on the books you have read!” He said as he passed out sheets of paper.

Keith gave a withering look at Lance who had already begun staring out the window. Okay, at least Lance found this class as much of a joke as he did. Lance would only ever daydream in a class he didn’t like and that would be in last year’s Potions and this year’s DADA. Keith turned to look at his test paper and picked up his quill.

By the time Keith finished, his eyes were twitching.

That was a lie, he just didn’t do the paper but he did read it. It was full of the stupidest crap, it wasn’t even linking back to the syllabus. It was full of questions about Varkon and his books. There was never a question about what spells he used or what spell does what. Keith had put his quill down before he got further than reading the fifth question. He had lain his head on the table and slept until Lance had tugged on his hairs to wake him up.

“Don’t worry,” Lance said. “I answered for you, made sure it sounded like you as well.”

“Thanks,” Keith said gratefully. “But, try not to again. I don’t want you to get caught. It’s just...what the fu-”

“Language,” Lance smirked. “And yeah, the test was bad. I think maybe we should talk to Shiro about it.”   


“No,” Keith said quickly. Lance raised an eyebrow. Lucky bastard. Keith couldn’t even do that. “We’ll see how the rest of the week goes.” He was stalling, he didn’t want to see Shiro’s face. He knew he should tell Lance about it, but when he looked at Lance it seemed like the Cuban understood. Keith gave another thankful smile, Lance always just understood him.

“Come on and let’s ditch this place,” Lance grinned.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

A week later, it was the time Keith was waiting for.

Quidditch tryouts.

Keith was marching up the field with his friends. Lance was already in uniform as he was already on the team, he was supposed to help with the Gryffindor tryouts. Keith and the others were in their school robes. He found this slightly unfair as the school robes were heavier than the uniform and would weigh them down, evidently slowing them down. But, the others sounded enthusiastic.

“Okay, I’ll see you lot later, okay?” Lance said before running over to his team.

Hogwarts was trying a new system where all the teams would try out at the same time. It would make it so everyone started out at the same time. So, no one would be a surprise on the field. Because players like that were a bit like cheating. That was why Keith understood Lance’s anxiety last year. People had thought it was probably cheating for Gryffindor to have a Beater that no one knew how good they were. This tryouts method was to ensure no one felt that way.

Keith went over to the Slytherin team.

Here’s the thing, Keith is Muggleborn.

Slytherins were only ever Halfbloods and Purebloods. It was unheard of for a Muggleborn to be accepted into Slytherin. So, there was obviously a riot when Keith was accepted. When he had arrived in the dorm room for the first time, it was all a blur. He could vaguely remember the pain and someone knocking him out with a glass vase. He had woken up with broken pieces of glass around him and a pool of blood. He had to go to Coran to get healed.

So, tryouts were obviously going to be worse.

His House couldn’t reject him from their House, but they could always reject him from Quidditch. He could already feel eyes burning onto his back and he was already scratching his arm when he was lining up to get a broom to fly on. His arms were already numb with pain when he sat on his broom and looked out for instructions.

“For people who want to try out to be a Seeker, join me!” Jane called out. Keith flew his broom over to her. He as glad. She was one of the nicer Slytherins. The thing was, Slytherins weren’t all bad. They were over-ambitious, want to achieve more, always are more capable than they let on and so much more. It all depended on how they chose to use those abilities. Keith used it to get ahead in class and help his friends. He used his over ambition to study with Pidge, he wanted to get best in class. He wanted to achieve more in life, so he hung out with Hunk to get more used to life. He always kept secrets because of his past, he was way more capable, so he loved Lance’s reactions when Keith would surprise him and vice versa. Jane was a sweetie.

“Keith!” She smiled. “I heard you are really good,” She said and Keith nodded. There was no denying it. He was good. “And...James…” Keith’s head whipped around to see James was flying next to him. James smirked and his eyes gleamed. “Okay, well. I’m going to start easy. Here are a few golf balls, I’m going to throw them at each of you and you lot catch them.”

The task was a bit easier than she made it out to be. Keith’s handle on the broom was amazing and the fact he was short made it easier, He leaned into his broom to make himself more streamlined and he would always just zip by and grab the golf ball. Keith felt a lot better when it was James’ turn and he missed most of the golf balls. If James kept up, it would do wonders to Keith’s confidence.

“Okay,” Jane said. “I’m going to use the snitch. This is a training snitch level one. It’s charmed to only go within the arena and not outside. It will go no higher than what you are now. It will go really fast, I won’t be surprised if you can’t catch it. You two can try to catch the ball at the same time to simulate a real match. GO!”

Keith turned his broom and flew around in random directions, trying to search for the snitch. James was just staying still and surveying the area. Keith could do that but he was an impatient boy. He couldn’t stay still, he found this method of zipping by more therapeutic and thrilling. His eyes caught on a flash of gold and he turned his broom in the direction so quick, he could feel the imbalance in his bones. He zoomed in the general direction as he looked for the snitch. He focused on the flying ball that was constantly moving and made a dive for it. He jumped off the broom and caught it and landed perfectly on his broom.

It was all so fast that James didn’t even realise Keith had caught it until Jane blew her whistle.

Keith flew with a smirk and gave the snitch to her. “Keith, you weren’t lying when you said you were good.” She grinned. “I think I found myself a Seeker. James...you can be a sub for him. Keith, if you want, you can get fitted for a uniform over there,” She pointed at a really sketchy looking shed. Keith didn’t mind and headed in.

Coran was in there and set to work on measuring Keith and fitting the material onto him. Lance was right about the uniform being lighter. It felt like almost nothing to Keith but it must have been made of very tough material as Keith never seen anyone go for replacements last year.

He headed out of the shed only to be tackled by his friends. Keith’s eyes widened as he fell onto the floor with a groan. His friends were lying on top of him but they didn’t get up. “You were amazing!” He heard Lance say.

“You got in!” Pidge screeched. “AWESOME!”  
  
“Man, you got game!” Hunk laughed.

“Did you all get in?” Keith asked.

“I’m already in.” Lance pointed out.

“No one cares, Lance.” Pidge laughed. “And yes, we all got in.”

“I SAID YOU ALL WERE AMAZING!” Lance gushed.

“Lance, I think Hogsmeade can hear you.” Hunk teased.

“Guys, I can’t breathe.” Keith wheezed.

“Funny, neither can I,” Pidge said.

“That’s a very hard way of living guys,” Lance said with fake gloom. “I wish I knew how to help.”

“How about…” Hunk said as he somehow made himself heavier by adding more pressure downwards. Keith groaned and Pidhe let out a shriek. Hunk laughed as he slowly got up and helped each of them up. “Hey, we ruined your uniform.” Hunk laughed.

“Hunk,” Keith said. “I thought you were better than this. Stop laughing.”

“How do they do the laundry here?” Lance asked.

“That’s a very deep question,” Pidge said. “I think they use this thing called the washing machine.”

“What’s that?” Hunk and Lance asked but Pidge shrugged, signifying that they didn’t know.

“I love that I know this and you don’t,” Keith laughed and jumped into a fully detailed explanation of what a washing machine is. Pidge was listening intensely and Keith could practically hear the cogs wiring her brain up.

“Does this mean we’re all enemies on the field?” Hunk asked. “Guys, I’m just saying I hope I win.”

“Well, Gryffindor does have a pretty sick team.” Lance boasted.

“But my team has me now,” Keith said.

“Alright Keith,” Pidge teased. “But my team has more strategy that all of yours combined. We could win with wit.”  
  
“Lance is smart,” Hunk pointed out.

“What do you mean smart?” Lance asked. “I don’t remember.”

“And he always pretends he isn’t.” Keith sighed.

“It’s all part of the fun. But, good luck and I hope I win.” Lance said.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	7. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like everything is burning for Keith.
> 
> His school life.
> 
> His social life.
> 
> And the way he feels for Lance.
> 
> But, he always has Pidge, a sister to get him though this.

Keith was already up and early in the morning because someone had thrown ice at him to tell him he was meant to be on the field.

He was never told about this and he was still shivering from the ice. He had scrambled to put on his uniform and run out the Slytherin Dormitory. And the Commons Room. Let’s say his type wasn’t really allowed into this place. Well, he was the only Muggle Born here so he was the only one getting crap for it. Don’t get him wrong, he had been fighting for himself. Just not enough to get into trouble because, let’s just say Haggar hasn’t told him about his punishment yet. And he didn’t want to make it worse. Though, if someone insulted him this early in the morning, he  _ will  _ snap their neck.

He dashed into the Slytherin Locker Room and stood a little while away from the team. There may be one or two people on the team he had liked, but everyone else didn’t give him another thought or would love to see his blood run on the dirt. He wasn’t really paying much attention either. He wanted to get on a broom and fly. He always loved the way he flew recklessly and confused everyone. His body made it so he would be practically invisible as he zipped passed people.

“Alright, we’re going to use this match to train our two Seekers,” Marco said, indicating Keith with disgust and James with delight. “Let’s go!” The team cheered without Keith and they all headed out onto the field.

Something felt a bit wrong.

Didn’t Lance say something about having practice right now? Like, Keith remembered Lance saying it the other day. Did they reschedule?

“WHAT IS THIS!” Keith heard Veronica shriek.

Keith’s eyes widened as he pushed through his team to look at the scene. Lance’s team were in the middle of practice, clearly. There were practise snitches flying about and a Bludger flying around the two Beaters. Lance hadn’t seemed to realise what was going on. Keith continued to stare. Keith grinned at the sigh of Lance. The boy was holding onto a bat with a mischievous smile on his lips. He was swinging the bat at Veronica and kinda just froze when he realised that she had shrieked for a reason.

Keith gave a small smile when Lance looked down at his team.

Keith watched as Lance’s expression went from confusion to even more confusion. Every one of his team slowly descended and went up to Keith’s team. Lance went to stand by Keith. “It’s Veronica’s first time as a Captain and she is pissed,” Lance whispered. “Apparently someone woke her up with some charm. So, I am glad to see you but…”

“Same here,” Keith said. “I am also confused.”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!” Veronica cried out at Marco.

“We got permission by Haggar that we could train out two Seekers. You know, it is a very important role and we don’t want them messing up. Do we?” Marco smirked. “Our House is always looked down on, we don’t get much practice, are you really going to take this away from us?”

Keith knew this.

He had heard that their House used to be placed in a tower that was so large and luxurious that was for royalty. A few decades ago, stereotypes played in and people began to dislike the Slytherin House. They had moved their House to the Dungeons as a punishment that their House wasn’t even responsible for.

And the Stereotypes ran deep.

If there was a fight between one House and Slytherin, Slytherin would always be caught as guilty. They were seen as the Bad House, a House that the school should have removed. Thought, higher years stressed that Slytherin wasn’t actually a bad House. They were ambitious. They always wanted to get what they wanted. They were worked with their instincts. Instead of grabbing attention, they would sneak to get what they want. Just because their ancestors made mistakes, there shouldn’t be problems.

Keith had seen the higher years consoling the younger years as they are often bullied for being in Slytherin. Not that Keith got any consoling, he was the black sheep of the group. The House was actually very familial if you thought about it. However, Keith had noticed something dreadful. As he looked at students from the higher years, they were rude and mean and ruthless. After years of people pushing stereotypes on them, they gave into it.

Was Keith going to end up like that?

“Stop acting like you’re poor!” Keith heard one of Lance’s team members say. Keith flinched and Lance held his hand. Keith was seething, he was already looking for whoever said that comment. You do not judge someone by their money worth. You don’t even judge someone! You just have to see if you get along!

Keith noticed Lance eying the Slytherin brooms.

They were all Nimbus 2001s.

Keith felt a little disgusted to have the same broom as them, Lance must be too, but they were all given by-

“What? Jealous?” James smirked. “Dad gave this to the entire team.”

One was even given to Keith but Keith made it a point by snapping the broom in front of James. Keith had his own broom, thank you very much.

“At least they have talent,” Keith muttered bitterly. “They don’t need money to show they have more worth than your pinky finger.”

James must have heard as he whipped around.

The atmosphere felt thick as Lance’s team crowded around Keith to protect him from what might happen. Keith’s team stepped away like Keith had burned them physically. Even his friends were looking a bit offended. Keith didn’t think his comment even meant much. It apparently had.

“Filthy Mudblood.” James spat.

_ What? _

There was an uproar.

Lance had ripped his hand away from Keith’s and had his long fingers wrapped around James’ neck. Veronica had turned ashen and had turned to spit out filthy words at James and his teammates. Keith’s teammates were all trying to rip Lance off James but he must have had a deathly grip as it took a while to rip him off.

“How dare you fucking pieces of shits!” Lance cried out.

Lance was taking out his wand from his uniform and pointed it at James. “ _ Aguamenti _ !” A fountain of water ripped out of the wand with enough pressure to make Keith’s ears pop. The impact made James tumble onto the floor and the water hit his arm head on. Keith could have sworn he heard some sort of crack.

Keith fumbled for his wand. What James had said must have been pretty bad if it made everyone react in a horrified way, right? Keith felt outraged. He would not be put down in front of his friend, Lance. Keith had tried so hard last year to make sure these issues were only ever without his friends present. And it came to this? “ _ Incendio _ !” Fire roared out of his wand and scorched James’ wet broken arm. Lance’s spell had worn off and Keith was trying to make more damage than needed. He had enough of all these insults, he had hoped so bad school could be his escape and he had to be drowned in pain once again.

Where was Keith meant to find peace?   
  
Keith later would have noticed he was crying from frustration and stress.

He felt Lance’s arms wrap around his waist and push him away. Keith dropped on the floor next to James and glared up Lance.

Until he saw a light of green hurl into Lance and he doubled over.

Lance fell to his knees on the grass and gagged. Keith scrambled over to where he was and the air reeked. Keith rubbed his hands over Lance’s back and whispered nonsense to him. He realised Lance was throwing up. Wait. No. He was throwing up slugs.

He had literally taken a spell for him.

Keith glared at the direction of where the spell had come from.

Marco.

The entire team had doubled over and were laughing. Even Keith’s friends. Keith was ready to take another swing at them but was halted when Lance threw up again. He helped Lance up and supported him. “We’re going to Coran’s. He is nearest. Let’s go. The others will be in there, too.” Keith whispered. Keith struggled to pull Lance along as the boy threw up slugs on their way.

“HELLO!” Coran cried out as he threw open his door. He then looked at them and his eyes widened. “Get in, quick.” Coran ushered them in.

Hunk was making tea and Pidge was reading out of a textbook and they both jumped from their positions to help them. Coran had brought Lance a bucket and Pidge helped Keith wash his face. Somehow, not only tears stained his face, but dirt as well.

“What the hell happened?” Coran said.

“Yeah. Just seeing you two like that gave me a heart attack.” Hunk said.

“Yeah,” Pidge said in a tight voice.

Keith remembered waking up in the infirmary last year after their fight with Zarkon. Their friends must have been heartbroken. Keith and Lance must have looked like they had back then. Keith knew this because Hunk and Pidge struggled to look at them.

“Fucking-”

“Language, Lance” Coran chided.

“That rat of a human, James, called Keith a...a...I’m so disgusted. I don’t even think I will stop throwing up after this. That sick son of a-”

“He called me a Mudblood,” Keith said. “Though, I have no idea what it means.”

“WHAT!” Hunk screeched.

“THAT BI-” Pidge yelled.

“THAT BOY!” Coran yelled.

“Mind explaining?” Keith asked.

“It’s a slur,” Lance explained after throwing up a few slugs. “It’s a disgusting word for Muggle Born.” He didn’t look like he wanted to elaborate anymore.

“It’s like saying ‘dirty blooded’.” Pidge continued. “Saying that a Muggle Born isn’t worth as much as any other wizard. It’s foul. Pure Bloods think they’re all that, well, most of them. So, they use the slur as an insult to Muggle Born. Mudblood is the polar opposite of Pure Blood. Pure Blood meaning gold, angelic, godly, amazing, blah, blah, blah. So, Mudblood is demonic, dirt, something to spit at.”

“I’m so sorry you had to hear that, Keith.” Hunk said. “I thought the students wouldn’t be such foul people to call you that. And it was even from someone in your House?”

“Anyways,” Coran said. “There is so reason for all this business about what blood someone has. You are one of the best students the school has had in years. And there are students who are Pure Bloods who can’t even cast a simple Lumos spell.”

“It doesn’t explain why you are soaked,” Pidge said to Lance. “And why your uniform is scorched.”

“Obvious, isn’t it?” Keith said.

“At least tell me you fought good.” Coran sighed.

“We broke his arm.” Keith and Lance said with a grin.

Coran sighed.

Lance threw up more slugs.

“I’ll take you outside for fresh air,” Coran said to Lance. “There’s no other way to get rid of the spell other than it to wear off. It will help with fresh air and such.”

Lance and Coran left.

“I’m going to go help,” Hunk said. “Lance will probably end up spitting blood at this rate.” Hunk said worriedly and left.

“I’ll go too,” Keith said in a panic. However, Pidge had yanked him back into sitting with a stern look.

“Keith, we’re friends, right?” She didn’t want for an answer. “Brother, you were crying. You came in crying. Was is what James said? Tell me what’s going on. I want to be able to help. I thought Lance was dying when he came in because your face was so…” She trailed off.

“I’ve only ever told Lance this,”  _ Not even Shiro _ , “My Orphanage, it’s hellfire dipped in poison. It’s a miracle that I’m even alive right now.” Pidge’s eyes widened. She looked down at Keith’s arms and felt at the scars that littered it. “That’s why I wanted coming here to be good. I didn’t expect it to follow me here.”

“Keith,” Pidge whispered. “I’m not going to ask why you haven’t been taken out of that place. It’s your business. But tell me, you do right? Want to get out?” Her eyes were asking if he is okay enough to be able to function without living there. He knew most people would have loved the pain by now.

“Of course, I do.” Keith hissed. “I was so happy when I was accepted here. And when Lance took me to his home.”

“About Lance…” Pidge said. “Anything you want to talk about him with me?”

_ Yeah. _

“Pidge…” Keith struggled for words. “I think I might have a childish crush on him.”

“Elaborate,” Pidge said with bright eyes.

“He looks so good on a broom, have you noticed? Like, his hair is being moved by the wind and he is so breathtaking. And he always knows what I need. And I’ve never felt so helpless. He makes me want to ramble on, and you know I hate speaking. And his eyes… They’re so...It’s like he  _ sees  _ me. I’ve never taken the spotlight, you know that. I work by myself and no one ever notices me. And he noticed me since he saw me. He’s literally changed my life just as much as this school has.” Keith rambled on.

Lance made him see things in another light. It’s like Keith was always looking through a blurred lens and Lance made it so much better to see. The way they spoke to each other was so easy and flowing.

But, it couldn’t be a crush, could it?

He never had the strange urge to scribble Lance’s name anywhere.

But, Keith did feel like he was on fire when he was with Lance. It was like he was ready for a whole new adventure every time they were near each other. He was ready to burn if it was for Lance. He would go through all the rubble his flame would create and Lance would be there, waiting for him.

He was helplessly dying in a fire.

“Brother, you have it bad.” Pidge laughed. “I think you do have a crush on him. I don’t see why, though. That boy is clueless. But, know you can talk to me, right? I know it feels weird to talk to teachers about problems and stuff. But, you’re like another brother for me.”

“You’re like a sister to me, too,” Keith said softly.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	8. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning duty

It was time for the detention.

 

It was the detention for crashing the car, not for almost murdering another student.

 

That one was for later, apparently.

 

“Lance, you will be going with Varkon to sign his...mail,” Allura said with distaste. “Keith, our cleaner is ill today, so you and I are cleaning.”

 

“What the-Why does he get the easy thing?” Lance grit out. Keith felt for him. He knew for a fact that if he was left alone with that dunce of a teacher, the said teacher wouldn’t survive to do any more arrogant actions. Some people get on Keith’s nerve, but that man and James get on every one of his nerves and he was sure he’d end up with migraines.

 

“Because Keith is known to be violent and not like him,” Allura said whilst holding back a smile. “And you have tendencies to show off, I doubt the fans will know the difference.”

 

“Did you just-” Lance began.

 

“Compare him to Varkon?” Keith finished.

 

“You might want to hurry to his office,” Allura stifled a laugh and ushed Keith away from Lance. They entered a large room that he recognised. On his first detention, he was set to clean this room. It was the trophy room. This room took hours to clean if he remembered right. And he wasn’t even allowed to use his wand, either.

 

“I remember when you boys would fight constantly,” Allura laughed with a wistful look on her face. She had picked up a cloth and was already starting on the frame of one of the trophy cases. Keith picked up one with distaste and headed to the same case and started with the glass.

 

“And what is that meant to mean?” Keith glared at her with a tone of a challenge coming through.

 

“It makes me laugh about how you two can read each other’s minds and finish each other’s sentences.” Allura laughed. “I had a friend like that, once. He’s right now travelling the world.”

 

“Is he like a best friend?”  _ Like me and Lance? _

 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Allura said. “We would always be attached at the hip, much like you and your tall friend.”

 

_ Did she ever have a crush on her friend? _ Keith thought bitterly.

 

“Lamina Z. Rook.” Keith read out loud. He had never realised how weird names could get. How could this student go about winning things with a name like that? “What did he win?”

 

“I don’t really know,” Allura said. “But I heard it was part of the reason that Slytherin’s rooms were moved to the dungeon. Something about Lamina catching someone in there doing something foul.”

 

“And what House was they in?” Keith asked. He could imagine it, what House wouldn’t jump into heroics? Slytherins would be heroes, but they would do it in a way that they would be shown as villains. Ravenclaws were excellent in academics, but would they actually go out of their way to catch someone doing crap? And Hufflepuff was not soft, but not ruthless enough to get someone in trouble. The only remaining House was literally it.

 

“Lamina was in Slytherin.”

 

_ Woah _ .

 

“Woah,” Keith said after a moment of awe. A Slytherin was seen as a hero? His House could actually do that? And even be given a trophy to commemorate them. So they could not be a villain. Something about that warmed his chest. Maybe he should tip off a First Year about it so they could spread the word. No one would believe a word from his mouth, but someone else? It could get growing Slytherins to not turn into bit-

 

“Keith, darling, you’re smiling. What is it?” Allura asked.

 

“Nothing much...Just didn’t think a Slytherin could be…”

 

“I get it,” Allura said. “My best friend was also Slytherin.”

 

Allura was also in Gryffindor.

 

This friendship was eerily familiar to him

 

Oh.

 

“If I were Lance, I’d call you a copycat,” Keith said. “But, I’m not. And I will murder you if you aren’t speaking anymore.”

 

“We are,” Allura laughed. “Is there anything you want to speak about? I know Haggar isn’t much of a good person to talk to about problems, but you are welcomed to speak to me about them. And I may have been tipped off by someone that you got into a fight.”

 

“If it makes it better, I didn’t even start it this time.” Keith supplied.

 

She gave him a pointed look.

 

“Okay, I would have started it if I knew more phrases from this world.” Keith hissed. “James called me a…” He couldn’t say it. The more he delved into the world of magic, the more he was less likely to say things that wouldn’t usually affect him. But, remembering it made him want to punch a wall.

 

Allura seemed to get it. “I really worry for James.” She said.

 

“You do?” Keith said with disinterest.

 

“You must know that not all Slytherins are bad. Look at you.” Allura gave Keith an encouraging smile as they headed to another trophy case to clean. “But, it’s not only the other students making Slytherin students change, but it’s also their families outside. If you are in Slytherin, your family is most likely old fashioned and would raise their kids like that.”

 

“And you’re telling me he’s in one of those families?” Keith asked. He really was getting bored. Call him biased or whatever, he did not want to go into this topic any further because it was making him want to like James. “That he’s being pressured into turning by his family?”

 

“Of course, have you heard any other student using slurs like that? It is most definitely coming from his father.” Allura said. “I sometimes wonder why we have all this magic if we can’t fix the world’s problems. It would a much better place without people breathing down each other’s necks because of who or what they are.”

 

“What they are?” Keith echoed.

 

“You’ve been bullied for being Muggle-born,” Allura wouldn't meet his eyes at that. “But, it only doesn’t apply to wizards and witches, other species as well. Some wizarding folk hate Muggles. Some people despise werewolves,” She said in a strained voice. “I don’t understand why. Everyone’s strengths will outweigh each other, of course. But, a werewolf can be weaker than a Muggle, a Muggle can be stronger than a Wizard.”

 

“Like that one dude that fought Nancy,” Keith remembered. There was something about a girl called Nancy who was being an arrogant prick and was put down for it by a Muggle. Lance had told him that people were always violent, no matter what, but the girl deserved it.

 

“Exactly,” Allura said.

 

They continued to speak about Keith’s school life. She had avoided mentioning Shiro, which he was glad for. But, it was obvious she knew something was up and was wanting to question it. This reminded Keith of Lance. Gryffindors will be loud but will keep their mouths shut if it meant making others happy.

 

Then he heard it.

 

“ _ Die… _ ” The voice hissed. “ _ I’m going to...rip you...apart… _ ”

 

“Allura, can I leave?” Keith asked. He knew better than to question out loud what was going on. He didn’t want this kind of teacher thinking he was going insane. And Keith knew this wasn’t him being pessimistic or anything, his mind would not come up with some demented voice in his head like that. And it didn’t really sound like it was in his head, it sounded like it was going on outside.

 

“Oh dear, it is getting late. You can get your friend out of his detention if you like. Then you can go to your dorms.” Allura said.

 

Keith dropped his washcloth before sprinting away. He rushed to the dunce’s office and knocked on the door before barging in. “I’m taking Lance.” He said before dragging the boy out.

 

“Uh...I think I might be going insane, dude.” Lance said as they walked towards the dungeons. Turns out Lance was going to walk Keith back first. “I may or may not have heard a voice wanting to rip me apart.”

 

“And would it make it worse if I may or may not have heard it as well?” Keith asked.

 

“Then we’re going insane together?” Lance asked with a hopeful voice.

 

“Or something wants to kill us.” Keith countered.

 

“You always have to bring up death, don’t you?” Lance said in a deflated tone. “But, yeah, I heard it. Like a snake thing. It was probably a prank.”

 

“Mature, aren’t they?” Keith said bitterly as they stopped in front of the Slytherin painting.

 

“Are you not going inside?” Lance asked after a moment. Keith was glaring at the painting and had sat down next to it. It must have been a strange sight, Keith guessed. He supposed he should be going inside and be going to bed and not acting like a hobo.

 

“The code, it’s crap,” Keith said. “I refuse to say. James came up with it.”

 

“Oh, uh… Would you like to…” Lance held out his hand. Keith looked up to see Lance avoiding looking him in the eyes. His face was looking to the right but he was trying to get Keith to stand up. Keith rolled his eyes and took the hand to help himself up. Lance was silent as they walked to wherever they were going. The Halls were getting more familiar as they walked.

 

“HEY MATT!” Lance grinned as Matt opened his office door sleepily.

 

“I love you guys but quiet it down,” Matt muttered. “It’s like, what, 1 in the morning? Why are you still up?”

 

“Detention,” Keith said with relish.

 

“Only you two would be smug about that,” Matt said. “I’m guessing you’re here to sleep. You know where to go.” Matt said as he let them in before going to his bedroom.

 

Keith set himself the task of getting the mattress ready and Lance took off his robes. He was wearing a simple t-shirt underneath and took off his shoes. Keith did the same before lying on the mattress next to him.

 

They had done this many times last year and had managed to get rid of the books between them. But, it was like there was an invisible line between them that made Keith sure not to be ready for anything. The good thing was that they could share the blanket easily, now.

“I did not agree to sleep with an ice cube,” Lance muttered as their toes accidentally touched.

“Not fair, the trophy room has no heating. You must have been cosy doing fan mail.” Keith said.

“It felt good to pretend to be famous,” Lance snickered. “But Varkon wouldn’t shut up. I think I understand your bloodlust, now.”

“I know right? That dude just-”

“Gets under your skin,” Lance smirked. Keith averted his eyes and faced the ceiling. Allura was right, he was so in tune with Lance that they knew what each other were thinking. Lord help him, he didn’t want Lance to know he had some crush on him. They were only 12, Keith didn’t think it was going to do them any good if they just got together at this age. He knew 2-year-olds that would make out, but he wasn’t into that. And, it was really early. For all Keith knew, it might not be much of a crush. It could be more of affection?

Lance was totally getting under his skin at this rate.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	9. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathday and finding solutions!

“What do you mean that you got us invited to a part?” Keith scowled.

It was too early in the morning for this. He had woken up with his close friend beside him and they both had headed to breakfast together. They were then tackled by their other close friends who then proceeded to explain they had been invited to a Death Day Party. And so were they. Keith and Lance had a detention last night and had to sleep in Matt’s office, and these two were invited to a part?

Weren’t they all meant to be geeks and nerds together?

Betrayal, Keith could smell it in the air.

“Well, Hunk and I had nothing to do last night, so we were heading to the library, right?” Pidge asked and Hunk nodded.

“And then we bumped into Nick.” Hunk said.

“He says ‘bump’ but we went through him and he was crying if you can call it that.” Pidge continued.

“Um…” Hunk tried to be recalling what else happened. It seemed it was too early in the morning for even the brightest of minds to function. “He was crying about not getting into a fan club?”

“Are you serious? Which fan club?” Lance grinned. It was infectious and it caught Keith like the wind. He couldn’t help but smile with him. It was rather odd to hear that a ghost had wanted to be in a fan club. Who was he to judge?

“It wasn’t a fan club.” Pidge elbowed a sleepy Hunk. “It was the Headless Hunt. But they wouldn’t let him join.”

“Because he’s nearly headless?” Lance offered. “I know, he showed us on our first day. Pretty freakish but I won’t judge.” Lance said. He was holding his wrist out to Keith and the raven-haired boy knew what to do. Keith undid the messy bun he had on his head and gave the hair tie to his friend. Lance proceeded to fiddle with the hair tie. Keith let his hand wander to Lance’s neck, a spot where Lance’s hair ended. He let his fingers wind and unwind Lance’s short hair.

“I don't know. I think I’d be into it.” Keith said.

“Yeah, you emo.” Pidge grinned. Keith could tell that grin meant so much more than what she was letting on. He quickly stopped his ministrations and stepped away from Lance. Pidge rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the wrist. “Moron, he liked it. Carry on later.” Pidge said in a low voice. Keith averted his eyes and listened to Hunk.

“I didn’t want to make him carry on crying so I asked if there was anything we could do.” Hunk said as Pidge let fo Keith’s wrist. “He asked if we were interested in going to his party and making him sound scary. He said we can invite you.”

“I said we were a package deal.” Pidge grinned. “So now you two have to come with us.”   


“I wasn’t going to say no,” Keith said.

“When is it?” Lance asked.

“Halloween during the feast,” Pidge said with hopeful eyes.

“I don’t know guys…” Lance mumbled sheepishly.

“I have nothing else to do,” Keith said. It was true. The celebratory feasts the school had were a blur to him. They blended in with the other dinners he had in the school. He even thought they were worse than the normal dinners they had. Something about everything being festive made everyone else hyper and touchy. And loud. And the sounds didn’t agree with Keith. He supposed a Death Day Party was better than that. At least when the ghosts touched him, the cold was chilling and not painful to him.

“I guess I’ll go too,” Lance sighed with no hesitation. Pidge gave a smirk to Keith who just rolled his eyes back at him.

“That’s great! Do you think we need to get them gifts?” Hunk asked nervously. Keith always found Hunk the more polite of them all. It wasn’t that they were all barbarians, but Hunk wasn’t as quick to anger as the rest of them. “I don’t want to make it sound like we’re leeching off of them.”

“Hunk, Nick is leeching off of us,” Keith pointed out.

“I’ve never been to a Death Day Party,” Lance said. “Do they have actual food in there?”

“No, but the food is left in a cellar for a few months to make the smell strong. They would bring it into the party and the ghosts would say they feel like it’s almost like eating.” Pidge said.  
  
“Eating is overrated,” Keith said.

“You think everything is overrated,” Lance said.

“I think you’re overrated,” Keith said and paused. “What the hell did I just say?”

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

A couple of days past and Pidge and Keith were sitting in Coran’s office.

“Now rant to me,” Pidge said. “I know we only ever spoke if you were alright, last time. But is there anything else?” Pidge asked as she helped Coran with the tea.

“You know Varkon?” Keith asked. “Even though all I want to do is learn how to defend myself, he never actually has a practical lesson. It’s like he doesn’t have any magic! I’m not shaming him, Coran, but what the hell? You know me, I’m a violent piece of crap. I want to fight, goddammit!”

“Violent and loud,” Pidge corrected, “Calm it down or people will think there’s a murder is going on.”

“I have to agree, though,” Coran said. “He was speaking to me like I was stupid - I’m not stupid. He was trying to help me with the Whomping Willow like I’m not the Herbology teacher.”

“Coran, that might have been the rudest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Pidge said.

“Coran, don’t let him get to you. You need this job,” Keith sighed. “Pidge, what do I do? I want to learn and stuff but I’m not getting anywhere. It’s like I was ahead 15 steps and now I’m falling down flights of stairs.”

“Overdramatic much?” Pidge asked. “Just go ask Shiro and he’ll do something about it.” Keith paled at Shiro’s name and it was obvious she noticed. “Are you having problems with him?”

“Why hasn’t he taken me to his home?” Keith asked. “I’ve known him for years and I’m a paper away from becoming family with him. Why won’t he just take me in?”

“I won’t answer until you get your angst out,” Pidge said.

“Does he know of the things going on in the orphanage? I can’t even look at other kids without freaking out. Even you lot, I can’t hang out with my friends without thinking you lot hate me. And I have to remember that I have to go back to that place. And what if he doesn’t know what’s going on? It would be like he doesn’t care. That he wasn’t caring about my well being and that hurts.” Keith didn’t hesitate. “It’s like he doesn’t love me. I’m sure of it.”

“Keith, bro, you’re overthinking this. I know this isn’t something you want to hear. But you  _ know  _ Shiro.” Pidge said quickly. “He is always cautious but would always help you. He helps every broken thing in life. I’m not saying you’re broken. No, I am. We’re all breaking. But some people, like you, don’t have people to piece you back together. And he  _ is  _ trying. Matt said he would come over every other week to visit you, remember?  _ He loved you _ ! There must be something holding him back. Some legal matter he’s going through or he’s a homeless chump. But don’t let that make you think he doesn’t love you.” Pidge said.

“Have I ever said I love the way you speak? You know just what to say, like a little sister.” Keith smiled at her.

“Like a little sister.” She agreed.

“And I’m the uncle,” Coran said. “I’ve heard that Shiro is having some spats with the Ministry. Something about the last paper to adopt you. There’s a condition that hasn’t been met and…” He trailed off.

“Which condition?” Keith asked.

“I don’t know. And I’ve only  _ heard _ , it might not be true.” Coran said. “I say you just speak to him.”

“Keith, misunderstandings break people apart. And you want to keep people with you. But if you don’t speak with them, they won’t be able to stay. You’re going to have to speak with Shiro. You don’t even have to do it alone! One of us can come along!” Pidge said. “And speaking of one of us. How’s Lance?”

“What about Lance?” Coran asked.

“Pidge, are you serious?” Keith groaned.

“Keith has a schoolboy crush on his friend!” Pidge laughed.

“Yeah, laugh about it. But I’m not that ashamed.” Keith said. “I just don’t know how to deal with it. We’re twelve, there is actually nothing we can do. It’s an awkward age. It could just be a passing crush. It might just go away in a few weeks.” Keith waved it off.

“What if it isn’t? What if it stays?” Coran asked.

“That’s rare, I hear. And I doubt he’d feel the same way.” Keith shrugged. “He’s always just driving forwards and I’m always just...in the same spot and fighting some battle. If we ever did something together, it would probably go downhill. My personality isn’t one of the greatest.”

“I don’t know about that.” Pidge laughed.  
  
“What?” Coran and Keith asked in unison.

“Lance said he didn’t want to go to the Dead Day Party. He literally changed his mind as soon as Keith said he was going. It’s obvious he likes you to some degree.” Pidge said.

“Don’t entertain the idea,” Keith said. “And, also, I feel like before I crush on someone, I should fix my life. What if I end up really liking him and ruin our relationship because my life is a mess? I don’t want that.”

“You shouldn’t fix your life for him,” Pidge said.

“It’s not just for him,” Keith huffed out. “I’m doing it for me. I’m a selfish person, I admit it. But I don’t want to keep living like this. But I don’t know how I’m going to fix it. I think the first thing is to talk to Shiro. But I don’t want to barge into his office. It would make me look bad. My dad is here and everyone else isn’t here. I don’t want to take advantage of that.” Keith said.

“I understand,” Pidge said. “You don’t know how many people are salty about it. And I’m not taking advantage of it. I’m just studying and they would twist the situation to make me look like a brat.”

“Pidge,” Keith breathed out. “When was this?”

“Every lesson with my family,” Pidge said distractedly. “I know how to deal with it. If I didn’t,  _ I _ would be ranting to  _ you _ . Just go with the flow. If he comes to you and the conversation takes that turn, go with it. I know you, Keith. You always change the subject, don’t. It will get you nowhere.”

“You are like a therapist,” Keith laughed. “What is this? Should I be paying you?”

“I’d take cash. No Muggle currency, though. What am I going to do with that?” Pidge made a face. “But, no payment. I’m free and you’re a cheapskate.”

“I feel so loved right now.” Keith laughed.

“I love you, too.” Pidge laughed.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	10. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Death Day Party brings back memories and another adventure arises for Keith and his friends.

“No, Keith,” Pidge sighed. “A squib is someone born to a wizarding family but they don’t have magic.”

“I get it,” Keith sighed. “I’m just getting it mixed up with a Muggleborn.”

“What...how?” Pidge asked. “ _ You’re _ a muggleborn, how do you forget?”

“Because I forget I’m a Muggleborn half the time?” Keith shrugged. “Lance, are we there yet?”

“I always knew you’d be the kid who’d ask that,” Lance asked. “And yes, the room is coming up.”

“I hope you all know that I gave up a feast for this.” Hunk sulked.

“How are you now regretting this?” Pidge teased.

“Because,” Keith supplied. “He’s too nice to say now. And didn’t think about the food when he said ‘yes’.”

“You make it sound like I can’t say ‘no’.” Hunk said.

“Can you?” Keith asked.

“No.” Hunk said with a smug look.

“You fell into that trap, my friend.” Lance laughed. He intertwined his fingers with Keith and let his thumb trace shapes into the back of Keith’s hand. They weren’t wearing their baggy uniform so Lance’s long fingers weren’t trapped in the sleeve of his robes. Keith could feel his pulse under his palm and was curious why it was really fast. Was Lance nervous?

“Shut up,” Keith hissed at him.

“You are so much like a cat.” Lance booped his nose.

“I think he gets it from Red,” Pidge said. “Though, I doubt that can happen. But Keith is thick, so I wouldn’t put it past him.”   


“Excuse me? Rude.” Keith glared at her.

“I wouldn’t say Keith is thick.” Hunk said.

“Thank you.” Keith smiled at him.

“I would say that he’s an idiot.” Hunk laughed.

“And gullible. Bruh, you fell into that joke, as well.” Lance laughed.

“You won’t be saying that when we get our marks back,” Keith said smugly.

“Remember how I could be in Ravenclaw?” Lance said with a pleased look.

“Why is it now that you decide to remember you could have been placed in Ravenclaw?” Keith asked.

“Remember what?” Lance said, feigning knowledge again. “That I’m gorgeous?”

“You’re 12.” Hunk pointed out.

_ Yeah, but that doesn’t make him any less pretty.  _ Keith thought. He had never thought as Lance as pretty or handsome. But, now that he looked at Lance, he could see it. Not now, obviously. Lance was 12 and was growing into himself. But, Keith could already see him in the future. He would be tall with broad shoulders with a constant smirk with the quirk of his eyebrow. His hair might frame his face better than it did now and his voice might not be as high as it is now. He could be hot!

“I bet he’d look like a troll when he grows older,” Keith lied.

“Keith, my man, you have no faith in me,” Lance said with fake horror.

“I might have more faith in you if you stop acting like an idiot,” Keith said.

“He’s not acting.” Pidge laughed. Lance was about to hurl himself at her but they had entered the room for the Death Day Party.

The room was large, like a ballroom. There weren’t streamers or balloons. But Keith could hear Baroque music in the background and the candle lights were dimmed down. Ghosts were milling about. They almost looked like holographic animations but Keith knew better. There was a long banquet table with moulding food. He could practically see the smell leaving it.

“Guys! You came!” Nick flew over to them. Keith was always a little mad at ghosts. They didn’t have legs and could easily be shorter than him. But they decided to hover above him. Like they were taunting him. Keith wouldn’t put it past them. “Make sure to be afraid of me.” He said.

“I think you might want to show us your little trick to scare us,” Lance said eagerly. Nick sighed - can ghosts sigh? - before lifting a hand to his skull and tilting it. The head was held up by a few sinews and stitches but Keith could see the white of his bone and the redness of flesh.

Keith had been trying to forget his First Year this whole time. But looking at Nick’s head brought it coming back. He could still see Lance raising his wand to cast his water spell at Sendak. Keith could see the water reflecting his friend’s blue eyes. Keith remembered raising his own wand to make fire. He couldn’t forget the scorching heat that had burnt his own wrist. He remembered the spell binding his legs together and his head coming to contact with the floor and collapsing. He hadn’t passed out yet but he could hear the desperation in Lance’s voice when he had called his last spell in a whisper.

That was Lance’s first kill.

Keith knew that Lance was dancing around the subject but he knew the guilt lay heavy on his friend. And Keith wanted to speak about it with him. He was also feeling an immense weight on his shoulders. He felt like the Titan Atlas holding up the sky. There were so many better options they could have done that night but they had ended up with murder. On Lance’s hands.

And Keith was quick to anger. He was willing to give himself up to get rid of Sendak. He hadn’t realised Lance would feel the same.

But Keith remembered the cry that had been torn from his throat when he had woken up in the infirmary. He had woken before Lance and the sight was ghastly. There were blood wounds all over his friend’s body, gashes that went up to the bone. Keith had woken up to think his friend was dead and had cried. It wasn’t until Shiro had run in and calmed him down. He hadn’t even realised he had a bandage over his head. He was too worried about what had happened and couldn’t stop the nervous tremors in his fingers.

He still couldn’t.

Lance’s grip on his hand tightened. Keith knew it was in both reassurances and that he was remembering the same thing. Lance had gone a ghostly shade and the ghosts around them applauded Nick and clapped him on the back.

“You see that food? You thinking eating one of those would make us a ghost?” Keith whispered in Lance’s ear. He was so used to his friend consoling him and making him laugh. He might as well return the favour. And it also pained him to see Lance like this. He could only imagine how he looked. He was already as pale as a vampire.

Lance paused a moment before breaking out in a laugh. He turned and faced Keith head on. He was a good head taller than Keith but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Lance slowly leaned down and rested his forehead on Keith’s shoulder whilst shaking with laughter. Keith felt Lance’s hands grip onto his elbows and he couldn’t help but laugh along.

“Oh, my. I didn’t think he’d be here.” Pidge said in alarm.

“That’s not nice.” Hunk said. “But who?”

“Thace,” Pidge said with a bitter tone. “He haunts the girls' bathrooms. Not to be a perv. But he kind of just annoys the hell out of everyone. Cries every two milliseconds.”

“I think she’s coming towards us,” Lance said as he straightened up. His hands were still connected to Keith’s and the colour had returned to his face. Keith looked in the direction of Lance’s eyes and saw a ghostly boy heading in their direction. He was a little distance away so Keith couldn’t make out any big details but he noted the poofy hair.

“Maybe we leave?” Keith suggested.

“That’s just rude.” Hunk said.

“And we just arrived,” Lance said.

“But Keith and I _are_ rude, so we’re leaving,” Pidge said as she began to go out. The rest of them exchanged looks before following her out.

_ “Let me kill you…” _

Lance and Keith jerked up. They paused in their spots and looked around. “What are you guys doing? Hurry up?” Pidge said. They were already a good way in a corridor and Keith supposed they must have looked pretty strange.

“You didn’t hear that?” Lance asked.

“You two must be hungrier than I am.” Hunk said but he looked concerned.

_ “Let me rip you to shreds…” _

Lance and Keith exchanged looks before running to the left. They could hear Hunk and Pidge call after them and follow them after a sigh from Pidge. They ran for what seemed like a short amount of time. Keith was becoming impatient. He didn’t like the voice. He had heard it before and had assumed it was a prank. But now? He might as well check it out. And get answers. He’d choke whoever is doing this.

He could hear the water before he saw it.

They entered a corridor flooded with a thin layer of water from the nearby bathroom. They splashed about, trying to get closer to the bathroom. That must be where the voice was coming from! The water was coming from there! “What are you guys doing?” Pidge hissed. Keith ignored her protests until he tripped over something. He had been too focused on going to the bathroom that he hadn’t noticed it.

He fell on his butt in the water. Lance had begun to lean down to help him up but froze. Keith groaned and glared at what had tripped him up before freezing.

_ “Yellow?”  _ Hunk whispered. He fell to his knees with a large splash and his face was hollow as he looked at his kitten. The small figure was petrified to his spot. Keith felt his heart lurch.

“Guys…” Lance slapped Keith to get his attention and the others. Keith glared at him - how could he be so rude? - before understanding. Lance was never rude. Keith knew that. He was pointing at the wall next to them. Keith twisted his body around before he ground his teeth together with anxious fear.

 

**_The Chamber of Secrets_ **

**_Has been opened,_ **

**_Enemies of the Heir_ **

**_Beware._ **

 

“What is this?” Allura asked as she burst through the doors. Keith turned to look at her in shock. Hunk had tears running down his face as he cradled his cat. There were groups of students coming up behind Allura and a few teachers. They all looked at the scene before looking at Keith and his friends.

“Come with me,” Shiro said.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

They were all in Varkon’s office.

He had said it was because it was the closest one but Keith suspected it was Varkon’s way of sucking up to his seniors. How could he think of raising his status at a time like this?

_ Enemies of the Heir… _

Keith felt a shiver snake its way down to his spine. They were all sitting around Varkon’s desk and inspecting Yellow. Allura was rubbing Hunk’s shoulders and consoling him. The other three of them were frozen in their spots. What could they do? They were in the crime scene and looked as guilty as could be! Any wrong move and they could turn out to be guilty! If it weren’t for Hunk’s ashen look, Keith would already be jumping to save their skins.

“Yellow isn’t dead,” Shiro said. Hunk had stopped crying at that and looked at Shiro to elaborate. “Yellow is just petrified. I’ll get Coran to make an antidote. I believe there are Mandrakes being made as we speak.”

“But what did this to him?” Hunk asked shakily.

“Better question, what were you four doing there?” Haggar asked.

“We were at a Death Day Party,” Pidge said. Keith sometimes forgot that Pidge was young and used to be a free soul. She rarely got in trouble. And if she did, it was never to this extent. She looked smaller than usual but she held a defiant look. She might be scared out of her wits, but she could still stand up for herself. “I think you should know it was Nick’s. We were invited, were you?”

“Yes,” Haggar said dismissively. “But you  _ were  _ at it. That doesn’t explain why you were in that corridor.”

“Because we were leaving,” Keith said. He looked at Lance and they both made a silent agreement to not speak about the voice they had heard. Pidge didn’t know they had heard a voice and would most definitely want answers after this. “We were about to go to the feast, you know that Death Day Parties don’t have food for us when we heard a flooding. We went to investigate and we were at the wrong spot at the wrong time.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at him. Keith had made up all of that on the spot. Slytherins were always good at lying when it came to it. They were born actors. And Keith knew he had lied well because Haggar left the room with a look of rage. But Lance knew Keith had lied. Lance always knew. And so did Shiro.

“Is there anything else you’d like to tell me?” Shiro asked.

“No, and I’d like to get clean. Wet clothes aren’t the best, you know?” Keith said coldly. Shiro blinked before nodding in understanding. They all left the room.

It was only the four of them left in the corridor. They hugged Hunk. Keith knew how attached Hunk had been to Yellow. He had seen the way they had played together during Break and how Hunk was always worried like a mother when Yellow was always late. It must have been a heart wrenching sighed to see Yellow like that.

“Would you like to explain that?” Pidge asked. “Even I know you wouldn’t have heard the flooding from where you were. I didn’t.”

“Neither did I.” Hunk said quietly.

“There was a voice...we heard it once before in our detention but thought it was a prank. We heard it again today and followed it…” Lance said.

“Hearing voices?” Pidge asked in worry. “Do you guys need a…?”

“No, no therapist,” Keith said sharply. He took a breath to calm himself. “I don’t get why we can hear it. But we can. I doubt it’s going to be the last time, either.”

He knew how this was going to go.

They were going to have to go figure it out and defeat whatever it was. And he could almost feel his heart leaping out of his throat at the thought of another fight. He didn’t think he could handle another soul-crushing experience. Or bone-crushing experience. And it was obvious what had happened had nothing human about it. It would be dangerous.

But he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to help.

Slytherins were ambitious. Keith was ambitious in a way that he would do anything to protect his friends. No matter the cost. Even his own soul and body.

“We better go.” Keith tugged Lance’s sleeve.

“Where?” Pidge asked with raised eyebrows.

“Bed, I don’t feel hungry anymore,” Keith said distractedly. Lance nodded in agreement before they both headed for Matt’s room.

“You’re not crazy.” They said in unison to each other when they were out of earshot. They both flushed before grinning at each other and heading over to Matt’s office.#

Keith would never let anything happen to his friends.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	11. Death Looms Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith actually wants to live. He hadn't thought of that before. He always thought he'd be alright with death. Turns out he was wrong.

“We need to get into the Restricted Section,” Keith said as they sat down by the tree near the lake. “I want more info on the Chamber of Secrets. And a way to find out if James has anything to do with it.” He said. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was James as the boy was flaunting the halls lately.

“We could ask Matt to help again,” Pidge offered. “Though, I’d advise against it. You know how kids are rioting everywhere, even in his classes.”

“Would you call this a silent riot?” Hunk mused as he lazily looked out into the lake.

“Then how else do we go in?” Lance asked. “We’re going to need a teacher’s note. And the teachers are all on high alert.”

“Then we get a thick teacher?” Hunk said dreamily.

“What about a dense teacher?” Pidge asked.

“That’s great Pidge!” Lance clapped her on the back. “And we all know which teacher, don’t we?”

Keith was already feeling the urge to sigh. He hated going to Varkon’s classes, let alone going to see him between his classes. The teacher - if you could call him that - had been using Keith and Lance in his roleplays. Yes, roleplays. Roleplays where he shows off his books. The guy was seriously asking to be punched if you asked Keith.

Hunk let out another dreamy sigh as he looked out onto the sunset.

“Hunk, what’s up?” Keith asked, ignoring Lance and Pidge’s look. He might have ruined the fact they were ignoring him for fun but Hunk looked like he wanted to talk. Well, he had. Right now, he was blushing red to the roots of his hair.

“Uh…” Hunk stammered.

“Whilst he was going to the infirmary for Yellow, Shay caught up with him and they talked. And talked. I heard he didn’t come back until after curfew.” Lance snickered.

“Like you’re any better Lance,” Hunk retorted. “Going with Keith every night to sleep with him in Matt’s office.”   


“And what?” Lance asked which caused Keith’s heart take a disappointed swoop. “I’m doing what friends do, right? Sleepovers!” He was also covering the fact that Keith had a problem with his House’s password. But, friends? Keith knew the chance of Lance crushing on him too was very slim and unlikely, so why did he feel like he was going to drop right there and then?

“Right, sleepovers.” Pidge agreed and gave a sympathetic look to Keith. “I have a class with Varkon next, I’ll him to sign a note and we can go during lunch to find a book, alright?”

“I hope you give him a bloody nose,” Keith muttered and Pidge stuck her tongue out at him.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

“You know I’d wish you look but I’m playing against you, right?” Lance asked.

Keith was already in his uniform and they were about to start a game of Quidditch against Gryffindor. Lance had been giving sour looks over to Keith’s team but never did anything violent like Keith was considering. Lance held his baseball bat behind his head and it was resting on his shoulders, he had a wicked grin on and a teasing glare.

“I hope you lose,” Keith said. “Gryffindor deserves to lose to keep you bastards level-headed.” Keith stuck his tongue out at Lance’s fake offended look. He laughed once more before Keith ran off to his team and mounted his broom.

“GO!”

Keith set off on his broom and zipped around in circles around the arena, trying to spot that familiar flutter of golden wings. He could see the four beaters hitting the Bludgers about and one of the chasers hitting the Quaffle. Keith didn’t pay much attention to the others as he scouted the area at lightning speed.

“Keith!” He heard Lance call out.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows and turned around. He knew Lance well enough to know he wouldn’t call for Keith during a game for nothing. Keith didn’t understand what was happening until after Lance hit a Bludger out of Keith’s way. The ebony haired boy gave him a grateful smile before setting off again.

But the Bludger came back.

He could hear it zipping towards him at lightning speed. He turned around to try and face it but realised he didn’t have a baseball bat. Fortunately, Lance hit the Bludger away for him only for the Bludger to target him instead. Keith watched as the Bludger tried to knock Lance off his broom.

Lance made eye contact with Keith before they both zapped their way through the arena, trying to get away from the Bludger. Keith could see Lance’s bat was worn down - it must have been old - and looked a few good hits away from breaking. Keith’s wand wasn’t on him and he didn’t know if it was allowed to even use it during a match.

He looked at Lance and they both came to a silent agreement that the only way to finish this was for Keith to get the Snitch. Keith was grateful that Lance didn’t let his pride get in the way and let Keith save them by making Slytherin win.

They both sped up and went down low, right by the ground, and zipped around the beams that held up the audience in each House. They were careful enough to make sure the Bludger didn’t break any of the beams. Keith’s eye caught on the flash of gold and sped in that direction as he saw Lance hit the Bludger in the opposite direction.

Keith tried to gain speed on the Snitch but his broom was slow against the friction against the wind. He heard the whistling of the Bludger as they emerged from the beams and tilted their brooms for the sky. They rocketed up as Keith tried to follow the Snitch. Thankfully the Gryffindor Seeker hadn’t noticed it yet and was still scouting the area.

He heard the whistling of the Bludger and realised Lance was too far behind to hit it. Keith tried to bend down, to become more streamlined for more speed. Or maybe it was for trying to dodge the Bludger in a wild hope. Either way, it didn’t help. He felt the thing dig into his side and it knocked him off his broom.

He heard the crowd gasp but all he could hear was the roaring in his ears.

He will not die today.

He tried to reach for his broom, hoping it wasn’t too late to grasp for it. His fingertips grazed the wood of the broom and he let out a heart-wrenching cry as it slipped through his fingers and he continued to fall.

He looked towards the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw crowd. He couldn’t see his other two friends but he hoped they wouldn’t be too upset by him dying. He knew he was going to die, he was falling from a fatal height. He hoped that they would enjoy the upcoming years and let their dreams come true.

He remembered the Mirror of Erised and hoped that Hunk would become that famous cook he aspired to be.

He hoped that Pidge would be able to break free of her family’s shadow and become her own individual genius that would invent spells that would save fools like him.

He hoped Lance -  _ Lance _ !

He felt his best friend’s arms grab at him and steady him onto his broom. They were both pressed flush against each other, Keith in the front as Lance steered from the back. Keith let out a deep breath. Holy crap, he genuinely thought he was about to die. He sagged against Lance and tried to look for the Snitch and prayed to whatever God was listening that the Bludger wouldn’t hit them yet.

“Over there,” Keith said in a hoarse voice. His arms still felt paralyzed from the fall but Lance thankfully knew where to go. They headed towards the fluttering gold in the air and Keith tried to reach for it.

He heard Lance cry out as his grip of the broom loosened, which in turn made Keith fall off the broom. Keith saw just in time that Lance, too, was free falling. Keith hoped that they weren’t falling to their deaths as he reached out a numb arm to the Snitch and felt the cold metal rest in his palm. He brought it towards his heart and felt himself hit the ground.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

“KEITH!”

His eyes slowly opened and he felt some part of himself sticking to the ground. His left hand reached for his head and felt something warm and sticky come in contact and some kind of crack…

He looked up and saw a crowd looming over him.  _ Bastards _ , he thought. He probably looked delicate and dead to them. They were pitying him. He felt himself snarl at them as he heard a few sighs of relief.

His eyes came into focus as he saw Pidge and Hunk kneeling by him. There were tears streaming down their faces and blood coating their clothes. He supposed they had been holding him before this and his blood had stained them.

“Tell them to get away from me…” Keith muttered. He tried to get up but he realised that his head wasn’t the only thing that had been damaged. His right arm felt like it was under some kind of terrifying weight that was crushing it. He learned in the direction of that arm and felt Hunk hold him steady. His head felt weightless and his vision once against blurred. His legs felt like they were paralyzed and he wondered if they were as mangled as it felt.

“He’s delirious, he doesn’t know what he’s saying.” An annoying voice said.

“Tell him to go fu-” Keith began.

“Keith, you’re on your way to getting slapped at this rate.” Pidge let out a shaky laugh.

“I know how to fix this,” Varkon said with relish. Keith heard the ruffle of clothes and all sounds blurred together. All of a sudden, his body was no longer in pain. At least the parts where he thought he broke his bones. He groaned in confusion as he tried to move once again.

Tried.

“What the…” He groaned. He was frustrated to the point where he was about to throw up or cry. Or kill someone. He didn’t know which one felt like the better option.

“You just got rid of his bones!” Hunk cried out. Keith felt his arm being lifted but the sensation felt more fluid than he was used to. Like his arm was full of liquid and he could angle his arm in any way and not injure himself.

“Tell him that he has 5 seconds before I kill him,” Keith muttered as he shifted to lay into Hunk’s chest. He felt like there was something else he should be worrying about. He lazily opened his eyes and cried out.

Lance was laying on the grass with blood matting his hair and the grass around him. Keith didn’t dare take another look at how his body was arranged. It looked like he was dead. Keith felt his stomach take a plummet at the sight. He tasted bile in his throat and he pushed Hunk away from him as best as he could without bones.

“Lance…” He groaned out. It turned out his legs didn’t have bones either as he fell into the grass and blacked out.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

Keith awoke to the sound of crying.

He turned his head to look at his surroundings. He was lying in the infirmary and he was all cleaned up. He felt like his whole body was in pain. Like something was  _ growing  _ in him. He turned his head to the bedside table to see a tonic made for regrowing bones. He contained a hiss as he turned his head towards the crying.

Lance was lying frighteningly still on the best next to his. There were bandages at any spot Keith could name and his chest was rising and falling at a slow pace. By the bed were two chairs. Keith recognised the two people sitting on them.

“Lance, please don’t die. I’m so sorry for being a rude little brother. I promise to turn the music down, I promise to listen to you and mum, I promise everything. Just wake up...please…” Luis whispered in a heartbreaking voice. Keith had never heard him sound so broken.

“Lance, I’m so sorry for not being so supportive. I should have let you be yourself and not stop you. I know I was hurting you whilst acting the way I was. I was also ungrateful. I always wanted to protect you and the others, I just didn’t think death would get in the way of us...I thought we would have more time together. I want to see you grow up and for you to ruin everything like you always do. Please…” Veronica’s voice cracked many times like she was on the verge of breaking as well.

Keith turned around and hoped they didn’t hear him crying and whispering prayers, too.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

Keith felt someone poking his aching side and he hissed and snarled at them when it was evident they weren’t going to stop.

“Chuchule, if you don’t stop, I’ll gut you. Almost dying isn’t helping my mood.” Keith said in a deadly calm voice.

“Sorry!” Chuchule squeaked. “Keith Kogane and Lance McClain hadn’t stayed at home even though Chuchule and friends warned them! Why didn’t Keith stay at home?” Chuchule asked with wide eyes.

“Because I don’t like being ordered around,” Keith said and it was the truth. “I’m not dense. The fact that you’re here only proves that you made that Bludger. Were you trying to kill us?” He hissed. He felt foolish that he couldn’t even sit up to sound more threatening. “And you must have been the one to block us at the train station.”

He felt like fate was laughing at him. All he wanted in life was to feel at peace. He wanted that cool before the storm to last forever. He wanted sunshine and days with his friends. He had felt fate slap in the face when he almost died with his friends last year. This year felt like torture. And fate had made Keith’s life worse by having this House Mouse try and warn him in the most cryptic ways.

“Why are you wearing that?” Keith asked through his anger. He tried to leash his anger. He knew that he usually contained his anger in his daily life. The drugs must be really heightening his emotions for Chuchule to get under his skin this fast. Or maybe Keith was really this bitter and hadn’t realised it.

“This?” Chuchule looked down at the pillowcase that was her clothes. “A House Mouse can only be free by being given proper clothes. Chuchule’s master is very cautious and want to keep Chuchule so Chuchule only wears this because master wills it.” Chuchule paused a moment. “It is not too late. Keith and friends can still go home! Now that history is repeating itself and the Chamber of Secrets is open again!” Chuchule seemed to realise her mistake before banging her head against the bed frame.

“Stop it!” Keith whispered. A few hits later, Chuchule stopped. Keith noted the way she swayed on her feet from the dizziness. “Is it Zarkon? The Chamber of Secrets is real? What’s in there?” Keith had heard rumours of a terrible monster living in there. “Tell me! I have friends here that I want to keep alive. _ I want to stay alive. _ ” Keith said and jolted at the thought of wanting to live. He never thought he’d think that. “And I will not go home - if you can call it that. I’m not a coward and I will not run. I was being nice that last time you came over. Leave if you can’t say anything useful.”

And Chuchule left.

Keith wanted to punch something.

He let out a small gasp as light flooded the room. It wasn’t the main light but the light of a lantern. Keith tried to appear asleep as he took the chance to glimpse at the scene before him.

“We caught him on his way here. I think he was trying to check up on those two.” Shiro said.

“Another one…” Coran muttered. “The mandrakes are slowing in growth this year. Something about Muggle pollution is disturbing the environment and I’m going to have to replant them in other pots. Is he…?”

“He’s alive, just petrified,” Shiro said.

“But...the last time this happened...who is it this time…?” Coran asked.

“Not who,  _ how _ .” Shiro corrected.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	12. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith could tell it was going too well for his life. He should have seen this coming.

A couple of weeks later, Keith was still sore.

People had congratulated him and Lance for their ‘awesome’ flying but Keith was tempted to take them for a ride and drop them at the Whomping Willow. How could they find the fact that they both almost died cool to watch? Keith had been told multiple times that Quidditch was a dangerous game but no one else seemed to know that as they were gushing to him and Lance about them flying.

Lance had eaten up the attention until Keith had brought up his opinion on the matter and had some deep speech in his head before agreeing with Keith. They both had started to avoid people as much as they could but there was one more thing that Keith had strong emotions about.

Lance’s family.

Veronica had started talking to Lance and his friends more. She had appointed a day specifically to just join Lance and his friends and just Lance during lunches. Keith found it very homely. It was even better once Luis even started to join in as well. The young boy was a little reluctant at first but soon joined in. He was still a mad ball of rude fire but Keith would catch him with a flash of a smile every now and again

Keith couldn’t help but notice that Shiro didn’t do anything. What, wasn’t Keith meant to be his son? Not only would the prick not give him a home, but Shiro wasn’t taking care of him? Keith knew he was sounding a slight bit petty but what the hell? The man better have a good reason for being so busy other than the fact that two beings have been petrified.

“Duelling club?” Lance asked as Luis brought the topic up during break. They were all lazing about near the lake. Keith was laying against the trunk of the tree as Lance lay his head on Keith’s lap as he fidgeted with a hairband. Pidge was sitting with Hunk on Keith’s right doing a project. Luis was staring at Keith and Lance with raised eyebrows to Keith’s left. “That sounds really fun. Guys!” Lance called on Pidge and Hunk without shifting. Pidge gave a grunt of acknowledgement before continuing with her work. “Wouldn’t going to that club be cool?”

“They’re doing it because of the attacks. They want to be able to train us for self-defence, more than what we learn during classes. I heard we’re going to be learning Muggle techniques as well since it will surprise most opponents.” Luis said a little giddily.

“Bro, you sound like you’re going to die from being this happy. Calm it down a bit.” Lance said with a lazy smile.

“Shut up before I shove some dirt down your throat.” Luis hissed at him with pink dusting his cheekbones.

“Maybe I will help. He never does anything but do this with me. He’s not that fun of a friend.” Keith suggested as he waved at what Lance was doing. He made eye contact with those blue eyes and Lance just gave him a lazy smirk.

Keith realised this might be just the calm before the storm.

Call him weird for thinking of life as a brutal storm that would kill him eventually. But Keith supposed there was nothing else to call it with all that he had been through. He even slowly realised that this life of his was making him more violent. He tended to become ruder towards people and his blood would thrum with bloodlust.

Maybe falling off that broom those weeks ago had changed him. Maybe he had always been like this without really realizing it. But he didn’t know if he liked this new version of himself. He tended to curl his fingers into fists more often and grit his teeth - to Lance’s distaste - and even having to calm himself down before going into Varkon’s classes because he knew he would throttle the teacher without it.

But this new state of self had made him appreciate the calm days in his life.

He would love sitting with his friends and just taking in the lake. The school slowly accepted that he and his group of friends liked to stay by the lake during their breaks and not take their spots. Or maybe because they were afraid of Keith as Lance has suggested. But, he loved sitting here with his friends and other people that seemed to soothe his nerves.

He knew he wasn’t allowed to take Muggle medicine so his anxiety and depression went untouched for years. Lance chose not to take his ADHD medicine but he seemed to get through his daily life by calming himself down and fidgeting when needed, Keith would fill Lance in on the stuff that Cuban had missed whilst he was distracted and many more things. But, he knew their own mental health would stay like it was.

But he grew to appreciate the days where he wouldn’t wake up in the night from nightmares only to see that Lance was still awake from his insomnia. He grew to appreciate the days where he could talk to his sister figure and just pretend he was a normal preteen. He grew to appreciate learning to bake and cook with Hunk who would sigh with patience when Keith messed up. He grew to appreciate lazing about with Lance under a tree and playing his hair. He even liked it when Lance chose to play his hair that Lance had called a ‘Mullet’.

But, that didn’t mean his neck would tingle with the feeling that something was coming. He knew deep down that this was just stolen time. He technically shouldn’t be alive - Lance shouldn’t be alive. His friends shouldn’t be alive from their stunts last year. Lance and he should have been dead from when they were even younger.

He played with the metal of the ring on his finger. He liked the cold metal rubbing against his skin and the way the engraved patterns would surprise him when he didn’t expect to rub over them. He liked looking at the red gem looking up at him. He played with it when he was nervous or going into a panic attack but he didn’t mind just playing with it every now and again.

He could even see Lance just playing with his own ring with the blue gem embedded within it. Keith knew him enough to know he would play with it as a way to cope with his ADHD. Keith knew Lance didn’t like it when people would yell at it when he fidgeted so he wouldn’t fight against his body when he had the urge to play with his own ring. Keith suppressed a smile.

“You two should just-” Luis took in a deep breath. “I can’t come because I have a project going on for Potions. So, you lot better teach me when you’re free.” Luis said.

“Ooh!” Lance said. “You know how Sebastian and I made that miniature Hogsmeade last year? We’re making a miniature Hogwarts now. We’re making it out of wood this time.” Lance said. Keith felt slightly guilty. Lance had used his spare time to go make that structure when Sebastian did the rest at night. Since Lance rarely ever went to his dorm anymore, he and Sebastian couldn’t work through their insomnia together much anymore. “It looks sick!” He grinned lazily.

Lance looked up and Keith and seemed to blink. Keith raised his eyebrows as a question and challenge but Lance just averted his eyes. What? Did Keith have something on his face? Was there something in his hair? What the hell?

“Pidge, Hunk, you lot better meet us at this club! When is this club?” Lance asked Luis who replied with a sigh. “It’s on Thursday, you better be there.”

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

“Maybe we should pray,” Lance suggested.

“I don’t believe in God.” Keith sighed. He knew he had prayed for the first time in his life when he thought Lance had died those weeks ago but he was praying to nature, to Lance’s soul, to anything and anyone to listen. He hadn’t thought some great being of immense power would be listening in.

And he hoped there was no God in the sky.

He knew that statement would offend many people in the world. He loved the stories and myths he learnt about those great beings. But, maybe God didn’t care for him. Maybe Keith was part of a great plan and he was going through his training for it. Maybe God did care for him but wanted Keith to figure it out for himself.

But Keith would have loved it if God had saved him those numerous times he had fallen into that dark abyss of his mind.

“It doesn’t have to be to God,” Pidge said. “But, even I would pray to a rock just to make sure Varkon isn’t the teacher.”

Keith muttered a small prayer before entering the room.

“Pidge, you rock did nothing.” Keith hissed.

Varkon was standing on a raised runway - someone must have done that before they entered - and was posing for them as they entered. He was raising his wand in weird angles and flicking his wrists as if he were about to cast a spell.  
  
Come to realise it, Keith had never seen him cast a proper spell.

“My rock is amazing, maybe you didn’t pray hard enough.” Pidge hissed back.

“Now, now, everyone settle down!” Varkon said with relish as everyone surrounded the runway.

Keith knew there was going to be a lot of students wanting to join so he wasn’t surprised at the sheer numbers that had swarmed in. They either wanted to learn to fight for the fun of it or to protect themselves.

“I have been appointed to set up this club because I had the great idea to train you angels even more so you can go through life amazingly!” Varkon said with a blinding smile. “Shiro had agreed but had made sure I had an assistant: Haggar!”

Keith sighed.

“Your rock is crap.” Lance nudged Pidge as Haggar stepped onto the runway.

“My rock is better than your lives combined,” Pidge muttered.

“Today, we are going to learn defensive spells. Not everything in life would involve a full on fight, but we will need to learn that soon enough, too. We’re going to learn the spell Expelliarmus today!” Varkon grinned.

“I want all of you to stand in pairs,” Haggar said in her slow voice. Keith moved towards Lance with quick steps. “No,” Haggar said with a sharp voice. “Kogane, go with Griffon. Lance can go with Sebastian.”

Keith gave her a heated glare before moving over to where James was standing. James had a lazy smirk over his face.

Then it washed over him.

He never realised how much Lance and James were alike. Maybe not in race or anything but maybe in height and the way they acted. They both had a lazy grace to them that Keith loved about Lance but hated James for. They both were tall and lean without much muscle. They both were the most extroverted in their friendship groups. They both had a lazy fire growing in them that would grow to a bonfire when they got overemotional.

But, Lance always seemed to think before he spoke. Lance had once said his ADHD made him super impulsive but he had watched a video on the internet that had taught him to stop and think. He would make sure to apologise for anything that was uncalled for. His lazy grace was endearing as it would occur in calming times and seemed to soothe everyone around him. Lance being extroverted helped everyone around him want to try and speak more - to  _ do  _ more. His lazy fire was a steady flame that would grow under morally right situations.

James was different. James wasn’t impulsive with his words and also thought before he spoke and made sure to make every word that left that mouth of his were as vile as possible. He would smirk with that lazy grin of his when he slowly chipped away at someone’s soul. His lazy grace was to unsettle everyone else around him. It made everyone on edge or want to throttle him. And him being more extroverted was scary for everyone else. He was more of a black hole to Lance’s star. James made everyone else pale and mild in comparison. He made everyone else want to curl up on themselves.

Keith wanted to slap himself for not realising this sooner.

James and Lance were each other’s murky mirror.

“Hello,” James drawled. Keith vividly remembered the way Lance would always drawl his ‘hello’ too. But, it didn’t make Keith hate Lance - he wouldn’t ever feel that way for the boy. But it unsettled him. How had two boys so different become so similar? “Read to get your butt kicked?”

“Ready to burn?” Keith asked with a fire in his eyes. “Like how I made sure that arm of yours boil a few months ago?” Keith’s eyes flickered down to that arm that had healed. “Did your daddy have to pay much for it to heal so much?”

“You’re lucky that Shiro managed to pull some strings. Without him, you and that friend of yours would be in cages.” James said with a small and teasing smile that made Keith want to slap him.

“Face your opponent and shake their hands,” Varkon said. Keith looked at James’ hand and made sure to make it look like he didn’t want to even go near that hand. Varkon didn’t even seem to notice.

“Raise your wand and recite ‘Expelliarmus’,” Haggar said in a hoarse voice.

Keith raised his wand and made sure the spell was strong enough to push not only the wand away but also James.

He was going to enjoy this.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

“Okay, to recap what we have learned, why don’t we have a pair volunteer to show their progress?” Varkon asked.

“Why don’t we get James and his partner?” Haggar asked. Keith noted that she didn’t even name Keith. Not even with his last name. “Come up, the two of you.” She said as James pushed Keith out of the way before going up onto the runway. Keith bared his teeth at him before heading up the steps.

“The two of you will have a duel. And the first person to disarm the other will get extra dessert.” Varkon said.

Keith couldn’t hear the other words from the rushing in his ears. He didn’t know if it was the anxiety or the anger in his speaking as he roared “ _ Immobulus _ !”. It was a cheap shot, he knew. And he was satisfied when he heard James give a whimper once the spell took effect. He then flicked his wand to cast another spell but he heard Haggar say a spell to give James a fighting chance so he could move once more.

Keith bared his teeth at Haggar, wasn’t that just cheating?

“ _ Locomotor Mortis _ !”

Keith paled as the spell took effect. This was the spell that had rendered him unconscious in the fight he and Lance had participated in last year against the last DADA teacher. He hadn’t realised how much his body would react to the spell after the last time it had been put on him. Even though his body would have gone into numerous spasms it didn’t because the spell prevented it. So his body compensated by making his stomach roil against him and his body came up clammy.

He fell onto his stomach but raised his wand. He went to his signature spell. He guessed it would be his signature spell with the number of times he used it. He even loved it. It was like second nature to him. And terrified people around him when he used it. “ _ Incendio _ !” He cried out and a great flame roared from his wand. It came out not as embers but as a great bonfire and he angled his wand to make sure it hit James’ full body. He could hear shrieks but he would not be rendered defenceless again.

He stood up quickly once the spell put on him wore off but he realised with great satisfaction that his spell hadn’t finished yet. His magical container must have grown since the last time he had used this spell to a great degree.

“Stop!” Varkon cried out and Keith supposed it would be right to stop. He didn’t really want to murder someone at the moment.

He watched as James came out of the fire with burn marks over his body. He had fury painted all over his face. He pointed his wand at Keith and roared “ _ Serpensortia _ !”

Keith froze as he heard the hissing. Or what he supposed would have been hissing if he hadn’t heard the English language instead. “Would venom work on you or just ripping you to shreds?” The snake hissed at him.

Keith raised his wand at the snake but the thing had other ideas. It turned to the crowd and faced Lance. “Don’t rip him…” Lance was muttering. Keith sighed with relief that someone other than him could understand the snake. But he realised the crowd had stepped away from Lance as he muttered something. Keith then realised there was a soft hiss in Lance’s voice. He was speaking another language.

And so was Keith.

“Don’t hurt anyone,” Keith said to the snake as he made eye contact with Lance. They both agreed to draw the snake away from the crowd. But the snake didn’t seem to hear as it slithered slowly towards the crowd with a lazy grace. “Please, don’t. We don’t want to hurt you but we will be forced to if you go near them.” Keith said with that slight hiss of that other language he didn’t know he knew.

“Believe him, Keith is more violent than me and will not bring mercy if you attack them,” Lance said.

The snake regarded them coldly before slithering over to James but the boy had an ashen face and kicked the snake away from him. The snake did a gesture and Keith could have sworn that the snake rolled its eyes. The snake slithered over to Haggar. Keith couldn’t see Haggar’s face as usual but she seemed shaken but she casted a spell and the snake disappeared.

“What are you playing at?” A boy from the crowd demanded Keith and Lance. Keith noted how the boy seemed to demand more from Keith than Lance. He also recognised this boy as Macbeth. “Are you trying to get us killed?” He fumed as he ran out of the classroom.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

“You guys never told me you two were a Parselmouth!” Pidge whispered once they exited the room.

“But we didn't know!” Lance and Keith said in unison. Keith knew Lance would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so fraught.

“What’s a Parselmouth?” Keith demanded and hated himself for not knowing. He hated this world for having so much for him to know and tormenting him by dragging in new terms to torture him.

“Someone that can speak the language of Parseltongue. AKA speaking to snakes.” Hunk said. “I know you two would never get the snake to attack someone, but it looked like it.”

“But how could we know a language we never learned?” Lance asked.

“I’ve heard of cases where people wake up with another language in their head. It’s because they hear the language and it’s stored deep in their memory. But that wouldn’t explain this. But this is bad.” Pidge said and Lance nodded.

“Why is it bad?” Hunk asked. Keith was relieved he wasn’t the only one clueless.

“Because Salazar Slytherin - the founder of Slytherin - was a Parselmouth,” Pidge said.

“Meaning, people think one or the both of us are the Heir of Salazar,” Lance said grimly.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	13. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are talking about Keith or Lance being the Heir. ANd what is this about a Polyjuice Potion?

_ Meaning, people think on or the both of us are the Heir of Salazar… _

When Keith has heard Lance utter those words days ago, he hadn’t realised the depth of it. He had assumed people would be civilised and ask them about it and they could confirm they weren’t the Heir. But that hadn’t been how fate had planned it.

Every time Keith and Lance strolled through the halls, Keith could hear the mourners of people judging them. People would press against him to make him uncomfortable - a type of revenge, he supposed - and make sure the room would either go deadly quiet or really loud when they entered a room - which did not soothe his anxiety or depression.

He could feel the scrape of material against his skin as people pressed against him every time. He knew they were trying to make him break and he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. They knew he was sensitive to touch and sounds and they were trying to get him to curl up and shake. He was making a visible effort to not succumb but it was getting harder every day.

_ Meaning, people think on or the both of us are the Heir of Salazar… _

Keith couldn’t help but think he had lost Lance with those words.

Ever since that fateful day, Lance had become distant along with Hunk. The two would disappear and Keith had asked around for them. The people who would answer him would say they were clueless, as well.

And Lance no longer had that dazed look when he fidgeted. He looked like he was concentrating on everything. Hyperfocus? Keith wasn’t bothered to ask if it was that. But Lance would speak a few words and exchange a few smiles before dashing off to meet with Hunk.

Hunk would almost never help Keith bake because he was always busy. Keith didn’t know he would miss those lessons until they actually steered to a stop. He missed the way Hunk would sigh with patience or flick Keith on the nose for getting simple instructions messed up.

Pidge was still there.

She would help Keith breathe and get through everything. She would take him to Coran’s office to get things sorted and just hang out. With everything else going on, this was as normal as things would get for him. These moments with Pidge and Coran was something he began looking forward to.

“Keith, the message insinuated there is only one Heir. You and Lance are two people. Unless one of you  _ are _ the Heir, I doubt you have to worry.” Pidge sighed. She was also upset with the absence of the other two. Keith could tell it was taking a lot of restraint for her to not rampage through the school to get them.

“Unless people come for you, that’s when you worry,” Coran said with a bitter laugh. He was bitter about his roosters dying on him. Keith pitied him.

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t escalate that far, would it?” Pidge asked. “Keith, I got the slip from Varkon. You want to get the others or should I?” She asked.

“Can we just...wait?” Keith asked. He knew he was being selfish but he had enough of life throwing him around. He just wanted to lay down by the lake but he knew that was just hope and something he wouldn’t get in a long time.

“Bruh, the enemies of the Heir are all going to get it if you don’t get your lazy butt up.” Pidge signed through her nose. “Would it make you feel better if we find what Lance and Hunk are up to?”

“Yes,” Keith said through gritted teeth. Not only was he curious but he was angry. What happened within those few days that made the two of them decide to ditch him and Pidge? He knew there was a reason behind it but he hadn’t heard it.

“Then get up, we’re exploring!” Pidge grinned.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

After half an hour of searching, Keith and Pidge had managed to find the other two.

They were both in an old classroom in the corridor that belonged to the DADA subject. Lance and Hunk were in casual clothes but they were sweating to the brows. They had their sleeves rolled up and wands ready to take aim at each other.

Keith would have thought they were fighting if not for that fact that Matt was in there. Pidge’s older brother was instructing and correcting the two of them whenever they fumbled or had their stance wrong. Matt looked up from where he stood near the window and waved at them. This caused Lance and Hunk to become distracted and realised who had entered the room and also waved.

“What is this?” Keith asked though he could already guess the answer.

“The DADA classes are really bad,” Lance said carefully. He looked at Keith with those blue eyes and once again Keith thought of how amazing it was to be friends with him. Lance was gentle with everything and everyone and was a big headed person with a big heart. He had a lazy grace that fascinated Keith and Lance would make Keith’s slow down or speed up with just a smile. “So, I thought the duelling club would help…to...you know…”

“We actually don’t know,” Pidge said as she went to stand with her brother by the window. Keith sighed before walking up to Lance and Hunk.

“Lance wanted to learn how to protect us. Not in a weird way. Like, if things went crazy, he wouldn’t be useless because he was untrained.” Hunk said. “I wanted to join because I didn’t want to be only good at chess. I doubt there’s going to be any more of that in the next few months. Or years.” Hunk swallowed nervously.

“And you didn’t think to tell us?” Keith raised his eyebrows.

“Didn’t he?” Hunk asked.

“Didn’t I?” Lance asked. Keith could see Lance’s mind take effect as he tried to remember something that had never happened. “Gee, I  _ was _ meant to tell you. But, I was just too in the zone, you know?” Lance asked. Keith remembered the way Lance was so into their dangerous project last year that he became a slight scatterbrain when it came to classes. He understood.

“It’s okay, but…” Keith trailed off and motioned for Pidge to take control of the situation.

“I got the slip,” Pidge grinned as she held up the sheet of purple paper. “All we have to do is to borrow the book.” Matt didn’t seem fazed by the conversation so Keith assumes Pidge had filled him in on the matter.

“Before you all ditch this lesson, I have news,” Matt said with a smile. Keith waited expectedly. He hadn’t realised how much his nerves would burn with fire at the thought of going back to something with a thrill to it. He didn’t know if the fire meant he was scared or excited.

“Dude, I think that dramatic pause is too long. Say it.” Lance said with wide eyes.

“Lance had filled me in on the problem about the Slytherin password was disgusting so I took the matter into my own hands. I’ve told the painting that they should refuse any inappropriate passwords. Not only did the Slytherin painting been told, but so did the others. It turns out a lot of Slytherin kids these months have been sleeping elsewhere. You can go back if you want. But I would like my office back.” Matt said.

“Really?” Keith said with a stunned look. Was he happy? Upset? He found his common room really strange. There were therapy sessions for all Slytherin members who were going through tough times because of their House. The older students were bitter compared to the depressed first years. Keith was hated above all. But he remembered the fact that their common and dorm rooms were set in the dungeons as a punishment for something one of their own had done. He might as well hate it even more.

But the place felt like home, in way sick and twisted way. It was a better home than that orphanage he stayed at. There was some kind of unity between all the members and Keith could have sworn a few of them were sweet to him. And even though the place was warm because of the magic placed over it, it was warm in the sense that everything was safe. He preferred to be woken up with ice and water than being woken with a spell to fracture his bones.

“Keith, this is awesome! You get to have your room back! And no more crappy passwords!” Lance grinned.

“We helped.” Pidge and Hunk said.

“What do you think we were doing for days? That project we were working on by the lake before...you know...it was for this. We wrote a letter to Shiro and helped Matt go around to the paintings.” Hunk said.

“We were awesome.” Pidge grinned.

“You  _ are _ awesome,” Lance corrected. “Before we go, can I go apologise to Macbeth?” Keith was seething at the name. It was Macbeth that spread the rumours about them and didn’t even bother to try and confirm it with the two of them. Keith had steered clear of the boy, he was worried he’d commit a felony if he was near Macbeth. Keith wondered why Lance hadn’t apologised sooner. Was it because he was still being a scatterbrain? “Keith, you’re coming too. Meet us at the library,” He told the other two. “See you, Matt. Thanks for letting us use your office.” Lance grinned.

As the two of them chatted and caught with each other, they walked through the school in the search of Macbeth. Keith rarely ever paid to attention to people that weren’t close to him. So, which House was Macbeth in? Keith couldn’t tell, the boy had all of the qualities for each House. Keith didn’t think that many of those qualities were the good ones, either.

“Did you hear? Dean got petrified.” A voice whispered as Keith passed a group of students. Keith remembered the night he and Lance were unconscious in the medical room. Was the student who got petrified Dean? Keith could feel his stomach roil. And he was hit with the realisation that they all thought Keith or Lance had done this to him and Hunk’s cat.

“Yeah, heard his camera was all messed up, too.” Keith could feel the gaze of people on him. Lance slowed to stop with Keith as they neared Macbeth's friends. They had made rounds across the castle and hadn’t even seen Macbeth. What the hell?

“Do you know where Macbeth is?” Lance asked with a charming smile. Keith noted how some of the students nearby had stopped to see the smile before blinking and Keith could see the thought cross their minds that Lance was the enemy, they shouldn’t be enamoured by his smile. Macbeth’s friends stared and glared at them.

“Why? So you can petrify him, too?” One of them demanded.

“You’d have to get through us, too.” Another said with a quivering voice. Keith could feel his blood boiling. They hadn’t even asked, they all just assumed things! Keith couldn’t understand other humans very well, but he knew this was stupid. Even at the orphanage, they would ask things to get the facts right. How was it that the one place that felt like home was turning on him? Keith could feel a fire over him. He didn’t know if it was over anger of self-pity.

“No, we wanted to apologise. I’m sure it looked like we were egging the snake on, but I assure you, we weren’t.” Lance said whilst fidgeting with his ring - like Keith was. They were both nervous and Lance had to act composed to get this right. The solid few minutes he had stopped moving must have made him anxious and want to touch and fiddle with something. Sadly, the others noticed this.

“You’re lying, see? You’re fidgeting.” Keith couldn’t see how the two linked together. But, how dare they? It wasn’t like Lance could control his impulses and such. And this was a delicate situation that could only be solved with delicate words. At this rate, Lance’s impulsive behaviour would make him blurt rude things out and make the situation out. And Keith was no help. He was socially awkward and wouldn’t be able to phrase things right. “And look, that Slytherin has a dark look to him. Why can’t either of you be the Heir?” They demanded.

Keith remembered his conversation with Allura all those weeks ago during that detention he had. They had spoken about how Slytherin had brought down upon themselves a reputation that made them look bad. The other Houses never trusted them. But, Keith knew it wasn’t like that. His House was insecure but ambitious. They opened up their own private therapy sessions for each other. The older students would help the younger students. The Firsts Years could be heard crying because their friends had left them because they were in Slytherin. Keith was in Slytherin and he a little proud of it. He couldn’t let this slide.

He supposed Allura was right about James. It wasn’t James’ fault that he was raised under a negative light. James was exposed to the Slytherin stereotypes since birth. Older Slytherins had grown into the stereotypes because they were tired of fighting against it. James had never fought against it because he thought that was the correct way of acting. Keith still despised him, but he understood better what Allura had said about pitying him.

But this was one of the first times Keith was being subjected to the stereotypes. He hadn’t thought of how much it would wound and wind him up. He didn’t know whether he should give the guy a black eye or fight against it. Or maybe he could just give up.

“Pulling the stereotype card is a disgusting move.” Keith sneered. He looked at Lance who was slightly shaking and violently rubbing his ring. Keith read Lance’s mind:  _ He’s in Gryffindor _ . “What? Aren’t Gryffindors meant to be these big headed people that can’t even learn to use a door right? I hear that if you wind a Gryffindor up, they would come at you like a blind bull. Because they’re stupid and self-righteous. Isn’t that just all Gryffindor is? Petty behaviour and breaking things? Isn’t that all you’re good for?”

Keith could hear the corridor quiet down. The only sounds he could hear was his own heartbeat and he could see the ire build in those friends’ eyes. “Oh, we’ll get you for that!” One of them yelled.

Lance grabbed Keith by the arm before things could escalate too much. They had only turned a corner when Keith’s heart dropped.

“HA! Caught in the act!” A person cried out behind them.

Right before them was petrified Macbeth.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

“I’m sorry for saying all those things about Gryffindor,” Keith said to Lance shakily as they were walked to Shiro’s office.

“Don’t mention it. I would have told them that if I knew they would react like that.” Lance grinned. “Did you see their faces? Their eyes were like…” Lance then made an imitation of the face. Keith couldn’t help but laugh as they were met with the entrance of Shiro’s office. The door was simple with a golden Griffin knocker.

Allura led them inside the room and swiftly left after telling them to wait for Shiro.

Keith and Lance wondered about and made fun of each of the artefacts they found. Keith spotted the Sorting Hat and quickly rounded towards it. He was about to touch it when Lance elbowed him. “Bruh, I think he’s asleep. Don’t bother him.” Lance said.

“It’s a hat, it can’t sleep.” Keith pointed out.

“Just because it’s a hat, doesn’t mean it can’t sleep,” Lance said with a haughty look.

“I see everything is the same as usual, you know, your everyday fight about hats sleeping.” Keith whirred around to see Shiro. Keith hadn’t seen the man in ages. He hadn’t thought about Shiro in a while, either. And Keith would say with absolute certainty that he was still mad. “I’m just saying, I don’t believe either of you are the Heir. I know this because both of you were with teachers before this and therefore couldn’t have done it. You were also seen by students walking around the school, which also means you couldn’t have done it.” Shiro said carefully.

As Shiro was speaking, Keith watched as Lance wandered around the room. Of course, Lance would walk about. Shiro was even watching with an amused look. Keith was about to smile but realised that this was Shiro, his so-called...father? Brother? Friend?

Lance headed towards a birdcage on Shiro’s desk. Keith knew enough about Shiro’s office to know that the bird within was a Phoenix called Venezuela. The bird was featherless and its back was hung low like it was about to topple over at any moment. Keith watched as Lance went to reach for the bird but a great flame erupted from the cage and Lance hesitated before moving away. Keith supposed Lance was so used to fire because of Keith that he didn’t realise that the fire before him wasn’t from Keith.

The fire died down to sparks and embers and there was a pile of ash before them. That was the thing with Phoenixes, they would die and rise from the ashes. Venezuela used to belong to Alfor but had been handed down to Shiro. It was one of the first things Shiro had shown Keith when he was younger. Keith remembered being in awe of the fiery beast and wanting to become like it. He wanted to be a fire based wizard that would scorch his enemies with fire and words.

Keith would like to think that he was already burning people.

“Can we leave?” Keith asked sharply. Shiro’s eyes flicked towards him and the man’s face turned ashen. What? What right did Shiro have to look so guilty? “I have to meet my friends, so you better be finished.”

“Keith, is there anything you’d like to talk about?” Shiro asked with a desperate voice. Once, Keith might have spoken to him about anything. Keith would have begged Shiro to hurry up the moving process. He would have spoken about the Orphanage. He would have spoken about the bullying. He would have spoken about anything he was thinking.

But now?

Keith didn’t feel comfortable with speaking with him. These few months without Shiro, Keith had begun thinking. Keith didn’t even know what Shiro was to him. Brother or father or friends? What were they to each other? And at this rate, they were turning to strangers. All because one of them made a mistake. Keith couldn’t remember doing anything wrong so it must be from Shiro’s end. There was a palpable divide between them now and Keith felt that if he neared it, his skin would burn off.

Maybe they could start over, maybe they could solve this problem. That would be something Lance would do. Maybe he would calculate a way to solve the problem himself and manipulate things to go his way to make things go back to normal. That was what Pidge would do. Or maybe he could bake something and actually apologise. That would be what Hunk would do.

But Keith wasn’t any of them.

“Get out of my face. Lance, we’re leaving.” Keith muttered before storming out.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

“See, we have a slip, can we go in?” Pidge asked the librarian.

“I would have preferred it if you got a slip for a  _ specific  _ book. But, come on.” The librarian said. She led them over to the restricted section with a lantern and left them alone. She warned them she was close by if anything went wrong or if they did any trouble.

“We’re finding a book about the Chamber first, we need to confirm if there’s a monster and what it is,” Lance said as they all set off in different directions.

Keith headed towards the right. The last time they had set foot in here, they had snuck in here with Lance’s invisibility cloak. They had gone to through books on books and found out about Nicholas Flamel. Now, they were looking for monsters.

“It says here that there is a monster, but it doesn’t say what kind of monster,” Keith said as he looked up from the book he was reading. “But, I have a strong feeling it’s snake based. It’s Salazar’s monster, and his House was a snake. I’d be surprised if it was a lion.” Keith said.

“That’s common sense, it didn’t need to be said.” Pidge laughed. “But we don’t know what type of snake. I haven’t heard about anything weird going about it school. Like, if it’s a monster, how has no one seen it? How is it travelling? How has no one detected it?”

“Stop with the rhetorical questions, they’re making me nervous.” Hunk said from the gloom to Keith’s left.

“Well, at least we know there  _ is  _ a monster. And not just some weird spell. Let’s find that Polyjuice Potion thing.” Lance said as he set his book down.

“I already have it,” Pidge said. She was holding a book with a dust jacket on and was waving it in the air. Everyone crowded around it.

“Why do we need the potion?” Hunk asked nervously.

“Because we want to make sure that it isn’t James doing it. He seems mighty smug right now with all the attacks.” Pidge said as Lance flicked through the book.

“Found it...woah…” Lance said as Keith peered over the book.

  * Lacewing flies (stewed 21 days)
  * Leeches
  * Powdered bicorn horn
  * Knotgrass
  * Fluxweed (picked at full moon)
  * Shredded Boomslangskin
  * A bit of the person one wants to turn into (typically hair)



“We can get most of these easily. They’re mostly in the students’ cupboard. But the others we’d have to steal from Haggar.” Pidge said.

“Woah, steal? Are you sure we can pull it off? I don’t want to get caught.” Hunk said before rethinking what he said. “Okay, that sounded stupid. We pulled stupid things off all the time. When do we do it?” Hunk asked Pidge. The two set off about choosing a time and date and how to do it.

“You do realise I think they’re targeting Muggleborns, right?” Lance murmured to Keith.

Keith had to think for a moment to remember what a Muggleborn was. So many terms were flooding his head these days. How could he forget what he was when he was bullied for it? And, o,f course he knew that Lance had thought this. What kind of friend would he be if he couldn’t tell that much? Wait a second - 

“You think they might get, me next.” Keith said with an accusing tone.

“I don’t mean to say you can’t protect yourself or anything. Or even that they  _ are  _ targeting Muggleborns. I’m just...worried.” Lance said. “I don’t want anything happening to you or the others. It hurt to see…” Keith knew what he was remembering. All those times they had all injured themselves or emotionally scarred themselves. O,f course Lance with his soft heart would remember it all for them and grieve for them.

“I get it,” Keith said, “But, maybe we should just wait. I don’t want to jump to conclusions. We could be way off, for all we know.”

“Right,” Lance grinned as Keith tuned back in to what Pidge and Hunk were talking to about.

“We’re doing it during mine and Keith’s Potions lesson tomorrow. I’m going to get Matt on in this. Let’s hope it’s not as weird as his last distraction.” Pidge laughed.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	14. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here and they somehow succeeded in their plan even though they're 12?

“You said that Matt is helping us,” Keith said as he and Pidge entered the Potions class. Haggar was looming up in the front and was already writing a few things down on the chalkboard. Keith and Pidge settled into their seats and he whispered: “Can’t I know what he’s going to do?”

“I need you to look surprised because if you don’t, she’s going to think you’re in on it. And we don’t want you to get in trouble. Again. As soon as the distraction happens, book it.” Pidge said with a neutral face as she stared at the board. Keith hissed at her for not telling him but he supposed she was right - she mostly was - and they went through the lesson.

Keith was hardly paying attention but he was numbly following the instructions given to him. Today, they were learning something about the next potion they would brew. Haggar liked to work methodically, she liked having them know everything about what they were going to do so the number of incidents would minimise.

It was around half an hour into the lesson when Matt walked in with Hunk and Lance. Keith looked at them with a raised eyebrow - anyone would if they saw their friend during a lesson - and pretended to go back to work. His face was trained to look at his book but his eyes would flick over to the group that had just entered.

“And why are you here?” Haggar asked with a sharp voice. She was looking at Lance like he was demon spawn. Keith remembered Shiro saying she was mad at their parents for ‘saving’ her. He could see that Lance wanted to ask why. Keith didn’t really care. She was an idiot and he couldn’t be persuaded otherwise.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” Matt said. Haggar’s face was shadowed by the hood of her cloak but Keith knew she was puzzling out what Matt had meant and figured it out.

“Get out.” She hissed. Matt smirked before clicking his fingers. Hunk and Lance rushed to each cauldron and dropped something in them. Keith recognised it as some kind of acid and he supposed it was meant to react hellishly with the metal of the cauldrons. Black foam rose from each cauldron and Matt casually strolled through each cauldron and dropped something else in there: a fire sparkler. Keith watched it react with the foam and watched a heavy mist hang over the air.

Pidge nudged him and Keith ran for the supply closet. He stashed the ingredients in the folds of his cloak and settles back into his seat after Pidge locked the door. Haggar was chasing Matt out of her classroom as Hunk and Lance lazily walked their way out. Keith could see the satisfied look on Hunk’s face. Keith knew the boy wanted to be more outgoing and this would take the cake. Lance had a smirk on his face and he winked at a few of the students before vanishing into the hallway.

Pidge rolled her eyes before the two of them set back to their classwork.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

Keith sat in his dorm bed with Red.

No one was really in here because they wanted to spend little time with Keith so that mostly left this room to him. He supposed people must have partied hard when he left because the room was in a wreck.

Red was curling around Keith in a sly manner. She had grown on Keith over the few months so she wouldn’t snap at him or hiss him away. She would act coy and beg for affection by demanding it by stretching on top of Keith’s lap.

“You know Christmas is coming up,” Keith murmured to the kitten. “It just means everyone is going to leave because they get to go back home to their family. You get to visit your family whenever you want, you lump.” Keith flicked her on the stomach playfully. “Even now, we’re all staying behind to get the potion ready. We’re already a good way into it. We should be ready by Christmas to try it out and do our plan.”

Red purred at him as if asking why he was talking to her, she was a cat! Keith hissed at her, he knew she was a cat. But, who else was he meant to talk to now? Usually, students had friends in their own House and Keith couldn’t call any one of them his friends. Maybe some were friendly but he wasn’t close enough to them to talk about this with them. He wished he was in another House so he could talk to the others.

“I might stink of someone else that day, but I’m still me,” Keith warned her. “If you scratch or do anything to me, I will make sure you won’t get any Christmas dinner,” Keith said half-heartedly. He wouldn’t starve her but he would be a little bothered that his own kitten wouldn’t realise who he would be.

Keith’s eyes sparkled as he noticed the little scroll attached to her collar. He and his friends had let their kittens wander through the halls and pass notes to each other. The kittens didn’t seem to mind as they got exercise and fresh air and get to see the other kittens on their visits. He even would walk with his kitten around the lake and make sure she wouldn’t poison herself with the water but get to see the outside world.

Keith reached out and unravelled the scroll. It was only a little scrap that would be only able to contain a few words. He smiled when he realised that it was Hunk.

_ You were wild with that new spell you learned - Hunk _

They had trained with Matt today as they were waiting for the potion. The heist they had done was a couple of weeks ago so they only had a week left for it to settle. Keith was learning to do other types of spells but had realised he really excelled in fire-based spells. Matt had helped him with the basic - which meant he couldn’t use  _ Incendio  _ yet because Matt was starting from the very beginning to either piss him off or give a thorough lesson.

He had taught Keith how to use hand-held flames which were easy enough. Keith had been able to summon on in each hand. Matt had said they were fireproof to Keith and it was warm in his hand. Keith had also realised it was a way to light the dark. Keith realised Matt had taught him this to let Keith not use  _ Lumos  _ anymore because Keith seemed better at handling the fire than the light his wand created.

But, Matt had tried to make Keith attack with the flames. The fire was fireproof but if Keith trained enough, he could throw the flame and scorch others. It was a way to let Keith be offensive without really having his wand on him.

Keith had only managed to send a few sparks at Matt and the rest of the fire would stay in his palm. Matt had made sure Keith would dispel the fire before Keith would become too mad. But, he supposed he must have looked pretty ‘wild’.

Keith smiled as he wrote  _ ‘Wild like my hair. But you were better. I don’t know what was going on but I saw a few bloody noses and you healing them. - Keith’ _

Keith knew Hunk had decided to take the healing route in life. Hunk could play harmless pranks and do a few attacking spells but he loved the heavenly glow of the healing magic and aiding other people. Matt had given himself a bloody nose and had Hunk working on him.

Matt worked on a rota. He would work with one of them whilst the others would study for classes. Then he would swap. That was how each of them knew what the other was doing and could revise at the same time. Every now and again, Matt would set them against each other to make sure we could still fight. He said it was a miniature duel so they could test out what they learned and for Hunk to use the healing spells on himself and attack with the few spells he knew.

He had seen Pidge explained to Hunk something that happened in the previous with Lance and Coran in the Forbidden Forest. There had been an event where Coran had said some wizards could gather more magical energy to fill their container and Pidge had been able to do that. She had then gone on to explain that she excelled more on earth based magic and Matt let her practice a spell which involved getting flowers sprouting from the victim’s body -  _ Herbifors _ .

Keith had watched in slight horror as she managed to cast the spell after a few spells and master it in a matter of few moments. She had set gardenias sprouting out of Matt’s body whilst her body would cause her so he could get Hunk to heal him. She was indeed a natural. Her hair seemed to lift with the wind whenever she casted an earth-like spell that would make her look like a faerie.

Water was Lance’s type of element. The wizarding world didn’t really have many water-based spells so Lance had been set on just mastering the few that Matt knew. It had turned out that Lance may have been excelling in water-based magic but his mind wasn’t.

The mind has to picture what the spell will look like. Lance had been using  _ Aguamenti  _ as a water rope but it wasn't meant to look like that. It was a spell that was meant to summon water in a sphere or from a drain. Lance had been imagining a rope so the spell twisted itself to match his will. So he was using  _ Aqua Eructo _ by accident, in a way.

Matt had tasked him to differentiating the two spells when casting it. Matt had said that if Lance wanted a specific spell and ended up casting another, he could be doomed. Lance seemed to be strung up on that and had been working on that for the past few days. He had mastered it the other day and had almost drowned Hunk during their duel.

Keith liked the way each of them looked with their elements. They each seemed to stand out yet blend in with the colours of the spells occurring. Keith could hide in his flames but he would stand out in a blaze of glory. He hadn’t managed the hiding part yet, but Matt had promised to teach Keith a way to hide in his flames. Lance looked beautiful in his water and his skin seemed to glow when he was around the liquid. Lance had been using the spell as more of an attacking spell when he could use it as defence, as well, so Matt had promised to teach him ways to do it. Pidge had yet been able to summon more energy from plants whilst casting spells so she was working on that for the past few days. Hunk was working on not killing himself whilst saving others. But, they all looked so amazing with their spells.

He supposed even mismatched kids could look good.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

Christmas was here.

Keith walked down to the Grand Hall with a small scowl. He knew he should be happy as he would get to sit with his friends on one of the tables but it was a holiday that would remind him he couldn’t go home because he had no family.

But he was readying himself as he entered the Hall. He settled himself down by Hunk and looked at the pile of presents before him. “My allowance was cut down this year, so…” Lance said. Keith realized this was probably because of the car stunt the pulled a few months ago. “But, I tried my best.” He shrugged as he passed each gift to the lot of them.

Keith opened his own to find a pin. It was a wonderful small thing and he wasn’t in the least disappointed by it. The pin was outlined in gold and the thing was an image of fire. The fire was set on a navy blue disk so there were embers as flecks of colours on the disk that was the pin. There was a set of text that read ‘ _ this boy is on fire _ ’. He also noted how the colour of the fire complimented his scarlet gem in his ring as he pinned it on.

The others also got pins.

Pidge had received a pin that was set on a white disk that had the image of a rose bush on it. There was text on it but in the form of stereotypical coding font. It had read ‘nerd’. The colour of the roses matched her hair but Keith didn’t think Pidge realised it as she quickly put it on the collar of her shirt. The white disk was stark against the colour of her green shirt and it made it all the more beautiful to look at.

Hunk had received two small pins that looked like a weird version of the ying-yang sign. It was a circle that was split in two. One semicircle was white as the other was black. One read ‘If you’re happy and you know it’ and the other read ‘clap your hands’. Hunk rolled his eyes playfully as he placed it on himself.

“If last year you got all this expensive stuff but this year you got such cheap stuff, your mum must be  _ really pissed _ ,” Pidge laughed. Lance gave her a flick on the nose which she returned a punch on the side with. “My ones next!” She clapped as the rest of them opened their gifts.

Keith smiled at the pile of books they had all received. He couldn’t remember the last time he had read a book purely for pleasure. Actually, he hadn't ever read a book for entertainment. He had learned the basics of reading and writing in the Orphanage but he had never been allowed to read a book or even write for fun. He hadn’t been allowed to do what he had wanted - but now he could. He wouldn’t call himself a writer but he knew he could try if he wanted to.

“My present is love.” Hunk said and they all gave him warm smiles. “Joking, it’s true, but I got you all something.” He laughed. He pushed a really large box onto the table that they all pitched in on unwrapping. Inside was a large teddy bear that had been handmade and had a patchwork blanket in hand with a heart at the centre reading ‘love’.

“I got you all something, too,” Keith said and blinked at their surprised faces.

“Keith, you didn't have to. We didn’t expect…” Pidge said.

“You didn’t have to give us presents, either.” Keith quipped. “I’m giving you...this…” Keith mumbled as he dropped a book on the table. It was something for all of them to share. “It’s everything I’m grateful for. It helps me remember that not everything is crap in my life. And I know I’m not the only one that has those days - or months - so I thought we could just share it.”

“So this is the fabled book.” Hunk mumbled as he flicked to a random page and read a few lines. “Keith, this is really sweet. Messy, but sweet!” Hunk smiled at him warmly. “I’m keeping it tonight - after we do what we need to do,” Right, Keith almost forgot. After the dinner, they were to take the potion and transform into a Slytherin classmate that James would trust enough to talk to - which meant Keith had to take the potion, as well. James had stayed behind for some reason - maybe to release the monster - and he would be ‘vulnerable’ without his friends so he would talk to anyone.

“Speaking of it, we need one of us to stay behind. It would look too suspicious if we all leave. The teachers all know we’re the ones who play the stupid crap.” Lance said.

“I’ll do it,” Pidge said. “If Hunk stayed behind, it would make it look like we’re leaving him behind from a scary thing. If I stay behind, it would make it look like you all are studying because everyone knows not to study with me. No offence Hunk, you’re not that scared anymore but others still think so.” Pidge said. Hunk gave an understanding smile. People who studied with Pidge usually regretted it and since exams were coming straight back once school started, it would be normal for them to study. And Keith knew that Hunk had been working on his fears and getting more out there but people still pinned him as the stereotypical scared and soft Hufflepuff.

“So we will leave after we have our annual Christmas surprise thing!” Hunk smiled. Hunk had called their stunt last year with Adam sweet and because they were all planning something for this year, Hunk had made it sound like an annual thing. Keith supposed it would be a sweet thing to do. The people who stayed behind had stayed for a reason and most of them seemed really upset about not going home for the holidays. This annual thing might get them to feel better. Even if there was no one to do that to other people in the world - like him and other kids going through similar things.

They all nodded before setting to work.

Keith went over to the Slytherin table and made it appear as a runway by connecting other tables together to make it longer and using a spell to make it not look like a table. From the corner of his eye, he could see Pidge removing the benches and Hunk moving chairs to face the runway. Lance was running through the hall and pointing his wand in random directions and making streamers and balloons appear.

Matt ran into the hall and propped a few speakers around the hall and connected it to Pidge’s computer. She went over and fiddled with it and Keith saw that she was also fiddling with the lighting in the hall. Keith could hear Hunk whistling with approval as the lights dimmed but one spotlight appeared at the beginning of the runway.

Where Lance was.

He was smiling at the few people who had stayed - the teachers and a few students who included James who was scowling up at them. “Welcome, guys! We have planned a few dances for you all which are going to be all performed by Matt Holt! I’m warning you guys, it might look PG or something because he didn’t run it by us. Give it up for Mathematics Holt!” Lance grinned and stepped off of the runway and Matt went to flick him on the nose.

Keith noted how James quickly inhaled his food before stalking out of the room. Keith was already on his feet and heading out of the door when Lance and Hunk followed. Keith made eye contact with Pidge who was jamming out to the loud music she was blaring out from the speakers. She gave them a thumbs up and an encouraging and sarcastic nod before hollering at her brother.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

“So the book says that we need a bit of the person we want to turn into and Pidge made sure to get those for us,” Lance said. “These are the hairs of the people we’re turning into.” Lance held up three small airtight bags. “Pidge said she got them by yanking people’s hair.” Typical Pidge, no one would question her as she would fight anyone in her path.

“This one is Kinkade, you know...the silent one?” Lance struggled for those words. “Hunk, you can be that one, I know how it seems like a cheap shot because he doesn’t speak much. But I doubt you want to be the others.” Lance gave it to Hunk who gave a confused expression before settling the hair in the potion in the glass before him.

They had been making the potion in Matt’s office and the room had been set with an odd smell ever since because of the potion. Matt had been telling them to cool it on the potion for a while so they could let it mature and they had. It didn’t make the smell any better. Keith could have sworn that the hair made the potion smell even worse.

“You are going to be yourself, Keith,” Lance said. “I know we all agreed that it would be stupid for you to stay but it might make James open for rambling about how ‘great’ he is.” Keith knew he was relieved that he wouldn’t have to swallow the potion.

“I am going to be Chaol,” Lance said as he placed a hair into his glass. Keith recognised him and the boy who would taunt Keith for being an Orphan. The boy seemed to think he was entitled to bully people who weren’t part of a nuclear family.

The two took a deep drink of the potions before turning green and keeling over the sides of the desk. Keith couldn’t tell if they threw up but their heaving didn’t prove him right or wrong. After a few moments of them hunched over, they both straightened up and asked “So?”

Lance had rich brown hair - darker than his normal hair - and green eyes that were like antifreeze. He no longer had that rich dark skin but had fair skin like a cloud. He was no longer that tall, only a few millimetres above Keith, and he was skinnier than before to the point where he had knobbly knees. His clothes hung tight but loose on him like becoming shorter and skinnier made gravity rethink itself.

“You look like a prick,” Keith said in a shaky voice which he hoped they didn’t hear. He knew this was Lance - how could he forget that? But he had associated this face to a bully for so long that he couldn’t help but feel his nerves waiting for a taunt that would never come. But, the face he was looking at wasn’t the same as Chaol’s. Because he was smiling softly and his usually piercing eyes were taking in Keith with a lazy grace. “You might want to look a bitter madder and scowl a bit,” Keith added.

He then looked to Hunk. His hair was put into braids that hung to his scalp really tightly and his face was less fat and more angles. Kinkade’s eyes were narrower than Hunk’s but they were wide with shock as he looked in the mirror. Kinkade had a leaner and thinner body but Keith knew that Hunk wasn’t shocked about that. Hunk was very comfortable with his body. Hunk was shocked that the potion didn’t fail.

“Hunk, you look great, you even sound great, you’re perfect,” Keith said with a teasing tone as Hunk had been very silent like the person he was posing as.

“We just did a potion that we aren’t going to learn in years.” Hunk said in awe as he touched his high cheekbones and marvelled at the touch. “We have to be geniuses or something. Usually, people fail this potion constantly before getting it right. Let alone mastering it.” Hunk said as he turned to face them with wide eyes like an owl.

“Yeah, Hunk, I got shorter. I don’t think I like this.” Lance said. “Look! Keith is almost taller than me!” Lance said with a shocked face.

“Finally,” Keith said. “Hey there, shorty.”

“Lance is still taller.” Hunk said.

“Hey there, shorty,” Lance smirked.

“Shut up and let’s go,” Keith muttered.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥


	15. Lamina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance jump into memories.

“Guys, it’s not that bad in there.” Keith insisted.

They were one corner away from the Slytherin Commons room and the others were beginning to get cold feet. Not from the stunt they were about to pull, but from the fact that the Commons room was in the dungeons.

“Lance, remember how I once told you the place was heated by a spell?” Keith asked and Lance nodded. “Shiro and Alfor made this place better. The Slytherin rooms were placed here as a punishment for something that happened 50 years ago. It used to be in one of the towers. Because some student pulled a stunt, the whole rooms were transferred here. When Alfor became headmaster, he made sure the place was good for the students. He couldn’t move it as the punishment is still in effect.” Keith had done his research after Allura had spoken to him about it. This seemed to soothe Hunk and intrigue Lance.

“Still in effect?” Lance asked.

“That the dorms and stuff can’t move back. We’re all forced to stay down here. But, we seem to be able to get spells put on by the teachers so we can at least stay comfortable.” Keith said. “So it's not that bad, is it?”

Hunk and Lance nodded after a moment of hesitation.

Keith confidently said the new password and let them both in. James was sitting in one of the long sofas beside the fire with a brow lifted.

“I thought you two were home. And why are you with the Mudblood?” James asked. Keith noted that he hesitated before calling Keith that vulgar name. Did he think that Lance was going to ambush him here? He wasn't too far off as Hunk and Lance were visibly restraining themselves. It must have looked like they were laughing because James didn't suspect anything.

“We found him wandering the Halls. Maybe his friends grew tired of him.” Lance said. “I wouldn't blame them.” Hunk just nodded.

Keith felt a shiver go up against his spine. The sheer fact that it sounded just like something a bully would say. He had to constantly remind himself that this was all just an act. That didn't seem the even his breathing.

“And why did you bring him here?” James crawled out. “Never mind. There aren't any prefects here, we can finally shove him in the fire. Show him how it feels to burn.” James said with a glint in his eye.

“I've been wondering, are you the Heir or not?” Lance asked with a dry tone. His face meant business but James just gave him a distasteful look.

“You're like they said, stupid. Huh. I've told you so many times, I'm not. But dad wants me to be a part of it.” James shrugged. He said it so casually. Like his adoptive father using him for evil was normal. It was like James hadn't thought for himself in a long time.

“So you don't know who it is?” Lance asked.

“Probably one if the 5th years in Slytherin. I've heard them wanting to petrify people. I guess they got what they wanted.” James said. “You might need a nap. I thought I told you two all of this. Maybe you need to go jump off a roof to calibrate your brain or something.”

“I'm going to get food,” Lance muttered and Hunk nodded.

And they left.

“What about you, huh? Ready for the fire?” James asked.

“I'll leave you alone. Like you always seem to be.”

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

 

“You're telling me all that effort was for nothing?” Pidge demanded.

“Yeah?” Hunk shrugged. “Lance, what is that?”

“Luis’ diary,” Lance said from where he was hunched over. Keith remembered Luis carrying a diary. Also having to go back to Lance's home to get Luis’ diary before going to school. That was one hectic memory.

“And why do you have it and not Luis?” Pidge asked.

“I saw him go to the girls’ bathroom and throw it. I don’t know why, but it was weird so I took the book. But, look! He’s had this diary for an entire term and summer and he hasn’t written anything!” Lance said as he let the others take a peek.

The book was rough around the edges but the paper within was clean and looked new. The two appearances didn’t go well together with the blinding white of the paper and the brown of the leather, but it worked somehow. And Lance was right, there was no writing in it. And it didn’t seem as though it had anything to cover it up either because Lance had tried so many ways to try and read it.

“Why?” Hunk asked. “That’s invading privacy.”

“I honestly didn't mean anything. I kind of dropped it when I first got it and when it opened to blank pages, I was legit confused.” Lance rambled on. “And worried, what if Luis was getting in some sort of weird thing with this book? Don’t look at me like that Keith, it happened with Veronica when she was 6 with a Christmas card. Oh yeah, back to the story. So I tried spells and crap to read it and nothing!” Lance said and just threw the book on the grass in frustration.

“Maybe he just carries it around for luck?” Pidge shrugged.

“I thought of that and Luis isn’t into that kind of thing.” Lance insisted. “You lot don’t have to help, I was just trying to figure it out. He obviously wasn’t going to tell me or anything, so maybe it’s just in my head.” Lance shrugged.

“Or maybe - Hunk, we have to meet Matt!” Pidge yanked the two of them up. “Sorry! Matt was going to see if we could work our spells together, you know? Nature and healing seemed like a good combination to my brother, so he wanted to work on it.” She explained before they stumbled away.

“There’s only one last test to do on this book.” Lance sighed through his nose.

“And what is that?” Keith raised his eyebrows.

“To write in it,” Lance said like it should have been obvious. Keith rolled his eyes and let Lance take his quill from his bag. Lance took out a bit of ink from his own bag and dipped the quill in it and wrote on the paper.

‘Yo, whaddup?’ Lance wrote.

“What?” Lance said with a genuinely confused face when Keith rolled his eyes. The ink on the paper slowly seeped into the paper. “Okay, that didn’t happen before,” Lance said. The ink slowly came back up but with different letters that rearranged themselves.

‘Hello, there. How did you come by my diary?’ The words said.

“I don’t know how to answer that,” Lance said slowly but dipped the quill in ink before writing.

‘You know, the usual. From the girls’ bathroom.’

“You honestly can’t just be serious, can you?” Keith laughed but didn’t try to make him change anything before new words resurfaced.

‘I am hoping you are a girl. I would be rather confused if you weren’t.’

“Is this diary horn - “ Lance began to say before Keith elbowed him.

‘We’re guys, excuse you. Did you just assume our genders? Get with the times, dude.’ Lance scribbled but then added ‘What’s your name?’

‘Lamina Z. Rook’

“Lance,” Keith said. “You remember me saying that the reason that Slytherins are in the dungeons now is that Lamina caught someone? Well, Lamina and the criminal were both in Slytherin. I’ve asked Allura a few things and she said that was all around 30 years ago. And I’ve heard rumours of the last time the Chamber opened, it was 30 years ago.” Keith explained.

“You’re saying that the criminal was the Heir? So he could be back or something? And this dude will know?” Lance asked but Keith shrugged. Lance rolled his eyes before asking a few questions.

‘Rather than say, would you like to see?’ The words asked.

Lance quickly scribbled a ‘yes’. Keith thought that was a bit stupid, a book couldn’t really do much, could it? But Lance was looking a little bit hopeful so Keith didn’t point it out.

The pages flicked away like a breeze was pushing it. Keith might have almost believed it if it weren't for that fact that this was a very cold December day with no wind. At mid-June, the pages stopped turning and the pages seemed to hold some kind of rectangular box that seemed like a TV. Keith and Lance went to touch it - Keith was trying to see if this was real - but he felt something. It was like using the Floo Powder all over again.

The world shifted around him and he could hear sounds that made shivers go up against his spine. He could see the lake turning to stone and the tree turning to stairs. Before Keith knew it, he was standing with Lance in a hallway at Hogwarts. And he knew it couldn’t have been the present day because Shiro wasn’t here at all in any of the painting and the scenery of the place was vastly different.

On the staircase stood two people - one of whom Keith knew. The familiar man was old with white hair and a matching beard. He had eye wrinkles to show he smiled a lot and he looked like he would hug his daughter a lot. His arms were burly and his shoulders were broad. He didn’t wear a cloak but was wearing a cape with golden shoulder pads. The design on the cloak was intricate and was a star constellation that even Keith couldn’t name.

The man was Allura’s father, Alfor.

The other man was more of a teenager. He looked to be in his 6th year at school and he had very defined features like blazing eyes and striking hair. His jaw was chiselled ad he stood like he had a purpose. Keith knew those eyes, they must have once held warmth and naivety but they just held a cold and hard stare at Alfor. He wore a Prefect badge that looked slightly polished but chipped around the edges but the boy didn’t seem to care.

This must have been Lamina.

“Are you sure I cannot stay here for the summer?” Lamina asked and he seemed to flick a switch and his cold features schooled into something charming. Alfor raised an eyebrow - how can Keith still not do that? - but waited for Lamina to continue. “You have seen what it was like for me in that - that orphanage! I cannot go back there.”

“I’m sorry,” Alfor said slowly but not unkindly. “But, it’s unwise to let students stay during the summer. Especially with that monster in our midst.”

“You mean that if the monster goes, I could stay?” Lamina asked with hope in his eyes. And not just hope that matched his charming look, it was something deep down.

“No, but the school will not be allowed to run any longer. A student had died and the Ministry isn’t happy. You won’t be able to stay as there will be no Hogwarts.” Alfor said.

Something sparked in Lamina’s eyes. Something like a dark realisation and Keith didn't understand that. But Lamina stood straighter and cleared his throat like he was about to choke up. “If the monster were to go, the school can keep running?” Lamina demanded but then softened his voice for respect. However, he didn’t wait for an answer and took off.

“This is the guy that saved all of us? Seems sketchy to me,” Lance muttered as they went to follow him. “He seems to know a lot and didn’t even tell anyone!”

“It might have been his friend or something, I don’t think he would’ve ratted them out,” Keith said. “But, he does end up saving the school. I would know, we’re going to the school.”

“Stop being sassy,” Lance rolled his eyes. “Why the hell did Luis even have this?” He muttered.

They messed about a bit once they had followed Lamina to his destination. It was an empty classroom and he seemed to be waiting for someone, so they had a while. The door opened after a while, but it must’ve not been the person Lamina had wanted because he rolled his eyes but grinned when he recognised the person.

“Honerva, dear, what are you doing up so late?” He asked as he stumbled over to her. Keith had realised that was the first time he had seen Lamina mess up at something. He must have been head over heels for the girl. Lamina let his fingers play with a strand of her hair as he smiled charmingly at her. This charm was different from the one he had cast at Alfor, it seemed sweet and sincere.

Keith chanced a glance at Lance who was looking at him too. Keith could see the deep blue in his eyes and loved the way the colour darkened nearer to the pupils as the ocean would. Keith knew Lance would forever remind him of the ocean and all things water-based. His eyes were soft and luminous in the dark and Keith had the strong urge to go walk in a beach - which he realised he might never do because he wasn’t really the ‘calm’ type.

They averted their eyes back to the couple with Keith’s face a little red.

“I was waiting for you, we were meant to read a while ago. I was worried you were caught up in another…”  _ Attack _ .

Keith couldn’t help but notice that her hands reminded Keith of someone. They were skinny to the bone and long with dark skin. They were swift and graceful and her voice was slow like someone he knew. He thought of Lance but that didn’t seem to match up in his head. Who could Honerva remind him of?

“Love, I’ll come up, okay? We’ll read two books and I’ll even sneak up some hot chocolate.” He laughed.

“With marshmallows?” SHe negotiated. “You can’t talk to me without bringing those.” She laughed. “And if you’re sneaking in things, get us some popcorn, alright?”

“You really know how to treat a guy,” Lamina said with a smile as she left. He stood there for a moment longer with a smile. Keith could remember doing that himself a few times whenever Lance would make him laugh and make his heart slow to a death march and leave. It was a feeling he never got tired of, that his day just got so much better. And Lamina must have been feeling it too.

The door opened again and the smile faltered and turned into a scowl.

“Hello, there, Coran.” Lamina said. Keith could see Lance pale and he didn’t understand why. Hagrid probably came in here to get something, what was so wrong?

“What are you doing here?” Coran asked in a moody voice. Keith realised this was a thirteen-year-old Coran he was seeing. Coran came to school here around 30 years ago? His hair wasn’t swept back with gel but was hanging over his eyes in a fashionable way. Half of his head was also shaved. He wasn’t wearing school attire like Lamina. It had a similar colour scheme to what Coran would wear these days. He wore a top that became bigger at the cuffs and the actual top was almost like armour but made of fabric. It was gilded with gold and was made of a deep blue colour. He was wearing leggings with boots and he was holding a crystal ball.

He was also scowling, but, hey, whatever.

“I’m here to turn you in,” Lamina said with a smile. Coran gave him a look of disgust before considering what he had said - even Keith was confused. “You know it’s bad to hold monsters here, and I can’t have the school shutting down. But I doubt you meant to kill anyone.” Lamina said with a bitter laugh.

“Aragog would never kill anyone,” Coran said with a bored tone but his eyes seemed slightly panicked.

“But Aragog did, and that is why I’m turning you in.” Lamina said with a light in his eyes.

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Voltron has finished - whether you liked it or not - but should I continue this? Because I feel like finishing this but if you all want me to move on, I could.


	16. Spiders?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out that two of his friends are afraid of spiders.

“Sir, can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?” Pidge asked in a patronizing voice.

Keith and Lance had informed the others of what had happened and they had all agreed they wouldn’t do anything unless anything dangerous happened. The book could have easily lied to them and there was actually no evidence that it was Coran. Keith had also pointed out that Lamina had caught another Slytherin to get his award, Coran had been in Gryffindor.

“No,” The teacher said in a monotone voice.

“Sir, can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?” Lance asked in an annoying voice.

“No.”

“Sir, can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?” Hunk asked softly.

“NO.”

The man looked ready to collapse. He was sitting lazily in his chair and writing something on his parchment. He was thumbing his quill really hard and it looked like it as going to break from the angle it was bending in. Keith could hear some laughs and whispers of intrigue. He had assumed that people blamed him and Lance enough that they didn’t care about the Chamber but they apparently were.

“Sir, can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets - “ Keith began.

“For the love of - okay!” The teacher sighed. They all looked at each other with smug looks. Keith had known the teacher would break easily. Today was also a day where the classes could mingle - something about branching out to more friends - so they were all in the same class. Which gave them the opportunity to do this. If they had done it with one student, that student would have received detention. Now the blame couldn’t really be pinned on one singular person.

“The Chamber of Secrets.” The teacher announced as he got up from his seat. He threw his quill onto the desk and looked at all of them with a strained smile. “It’s not real, it’s fake. Anyone can tell you that. But, the last time it was ‘opened’ was 40 years ago. Some monster rampaged the place and had killed one student. But, the thing is fake. People have been looking for it for years and there was nothing to be found.”

He sounded awfully sassy to Keith.

“Maybe it was because the Heir was never there.” Sebastian pointed out.

“Maybe we can just go back to work.” The teacher said, mimicking Sebastian’s voice.

Keith was vaguely aware that Lamina had told them that the memory was around 40 years ago. Was it really Coran? And it killed someone? He wanted answers. He hated being in the dark from things, he just wanted straight answers. He could almost imagine himself holding someone at knifepoint to get answers - well, wand point? Maybe he’d try that one day. But, Coran killing someone?

“We’re going to him,” Pidge said after the lesson was over. She looked like she was going to punch a wall. They had noticed how the victims were mostly Muggle-born and Keith was one. Pidge was really overprotective and wanted him to be safe. Hunk also looked like he was conflicted but ready to defend his friends and Lance looked like he was going to be sick but was ready to drown a guy. “The monster killed someone, I don’t want to be killed.”

“Neither do I.” Hunk agreed.

“Well, Coran is really into weird creatures, I don’t think I’m surprised.” Lance shrugged.

“All of you shut up so we can go to him.” Keith hissed at them. They laughed at him and he was ready to just leave them. Well, he did and they just ran after him. “Lance, do you have your cloak?”

“When do I ever not have the cloak?” Lance asked as he surrounded all of them with the silvery material. They all shuffled around and knocked on the door. Coran opened the door and looked around. He was about to go back in when Lance quickly popped out of the cloak. “Yo.”

“Lance - oh, you have friends, don’t you? Come on in.” Coran opened the door. Pidge kicked him and Coran groaned from the invisible kick. They all got out of the cloak and expected to be welcomed with tea and a big hug. Keith, who didn’t like physical contact, was really surprised. Why was Coran acting like something was after him? “You guys really shouldn’t be he - “ There was a knock on the door.

Coran looked like a deer in headlights. He dashed towards them and knocked them over before hiding them under the cloak. Coran then proceeded to open the door nervously.

Two men walked through the door.

Once was Shiro and Keith just skipped over him. Why should he pay attention to the man that literally just abandoned him? Keith was still mad at him. But he was wondering why Shiro was stretching his fingers - an activity Shiro did when he was upset. Keith disliked the fact that he knew the fact and the fact that he wanted to ask why Shiro was upset.

The other man was Iverson, Minister of Magic. Keith was only able to recognise him from all those newspapers during breakfast he could see. And the man was also scary looking but Keith didn’t particularly care.

What the hell was going on?

“Hello, there, Coran,” Shiro said with a smile. Coran seemed to relax immensely. Keith knew how it felt but he hated that he did. “We’re here to - “

“We’re here to kick you out and ship you off to Alcatraz.” Iverson cut him off. Keith was confused. Wasn’t Alcatraz that place in myths? What the hell, it was real?

“What?” Coran asked with a pale face. Shiro looked in the direction Keith and his friends were with raised eyebrows. He could see them? Keith wasn’t surprised, Shiro had a lot of tricks up his sleeve.

“You were the main suspect back when it happened last, and it’s looking pretty bad now. So you’re getting lost now.” Iverson said with a cruel smile. Keith thought the man acted like some kind of general or teacher and that made Keith want to laugh. Pidge must have had the same thought because she was shaking with silent laughter. Hunk had to cover her so it wouldn’t show so much to the others.

“I don’t wa - “

“It’s not about what you want,” Iverson snapped at Coran. “I have guards outside. Go without a fight. Now.” Keith watched with a shocked expression as Coran left the room with a solemn look. Why wasn’t Shiro doing anything? Coran would never...but the evidence did point to him…

Coran stopped before the doors.

“I’m just saying, follow to spiders,” Coran said before leaving. He must have said it for them because the other men had confused faces.

“That man has lost his mind,” Iverson said. They looked like they were about ready to go when another man entered the room. Keith was literally about to jump out of his spot when he had recognised the man.

It was James’ adoptive dad.

“Hello, there.” He said with a small drawl. “I hear that Coran has just left.”

“And what are you doing here?” Iverson asked. He had a twitch in his eye like he was ready to just sock James’ dad in the eye. Keith would have paid money for that. “I thought you were meant to be getting - “   


“With all due respect, I have an announcement.” The man said. “I have gathered enough signatures to say that Shiro is no longer the Headmaster of this institution.”

_ What? _

“Mind explaining?” Shiro asked in a stiff voice. Keith realised that even Shiro didn’t see that coming. Keith felt a little leap of sympathy go towards Shiro but it wasn’t enough to go and defend him.

“We don’t think it is right for you to lead as there have been many attacks under your watch. And the monster hasn’t even been caught. We also think that Alfor must have been too old to be able to think straight for him to consider you to be the Headmaster. So, you’re going as well.”

“Well, then,” Shiro said through gritted teeth. “I will never leave this school truly as I know that there are still people who believe in me.” He seemed to be looking straight into Keith’s glaring eyes. Keith believed in him? Maybe once but now? He didn’t know what to even do. Shiro was so much more different from how he used to be and hadn’t even tried to talk to him much. And Keith wasn’t even ready to talk to this new Shiro.

Shiro left the room with a smug look along with the other men.

The four of them looked at each other and left the room when they thought the coast was clear. They walked the corridor a while before lifting the cloak off of them.

“Alcatraz?” Keith questioned.   
“It’s a prison,” Lance said without looking Keith in the eyes. “There had been rumours that someone close to the Koganes had..you know...told Zarkon about where you were when you were born and where I was when I was 7. I don’t know who but they’re locked up. All the bad people are in there.”

“Like the Galra,” Pidge supplied. “They’re the followers of Zarkon.”

“And I’m glad they’re in there.” Hunk said. “Though, Coran left. Maybe if the attacks _do_ stop, it was him. And what happened with Shiro?”   


“Don’t look at me, I’m just as confused.” Keith shrugged. “And he was talking gibberish at the end. Coran, though, was definitely telling us something.” He felt uncomfortable. He didn’t like the fact that he didn’t know what was going on. It reminded him of what had happened last year with their wild goose chase without knowing anything and Keith utterly hated the idea of feeling so...lost.

“Are we going to go on a hunt for spiders?” Lance asked weakly.

“Lance is afraid of spiders.” Hunk said to Keith.

“What?” Pidge asked. “Seriously? That opens up so many doors!”

“That is exactly why I didn’t tell you guys,” Lance sighed. “Hunk, you traitor!”

“Lance, they were going to find out.” Hunk sighed.

“We’ll split off. And then we’ll regroup if we find anything.” Keith said and they nodded.

“Make sure to regroup. I want to go on an adventure. It isn’t fair you two are hogging all of it.” Pidge said to Keith and Lance. “And I’m going with Keith.” She linked her arms with Keith and they stalked off.

Keith supposed she was right. It was her own way of saying that she wanted to be there so she could help and not put them in more danger because they were alone. Pidge also hated being out of the action because she knew she would be of help and would hit anyone that said she couldn’t do anything.

“You know, this summer we’re buying you clothes,” Pidge announced when they were out of earshot. “I know you have clothes, but they’re just a few and you’re growing out of them. We might as well get you something.”

“But I don’t have much money,” Keith said quietly. He didn’t like admitting he didn’t have things. It must have something to do with his pride. He remembered how he thought Lance was trying to be his friend out of pity - was that what was going on now? He was surprised, he thought he grew out of that. But Pidge seemed to understand so she simply - smirked?

He looked at the windows, trying to find anything with spiders. There was nothing. Keith was really used to spiders as he found many of them in his room in the Orphanage. He had grown immune to them but he remembered how no one helped him when he was scared as a child. How was that place still a thing?

“Who says you’re spending money? I am.” Pidge said as she looked outside the windows and Keith did too.

“No, you’re not,” Keith said. He didn’t want her to waste her money on him. He could easily get money working in the holidays. Well, that is if Shiro adopted him. 

“Yes, I am,” Pidge said with a bratty grin. “What kind of clothes do you like?”

Keith thought about answering truthfully. There was something he’d been wanting to try. He had seen a few gir - students sporting them during the weekends and he wanted to as well. But he was a boy and that would be weird, right? And it wasn’t like he was going to wear them every weekend but he would like to own some.

“Keith?” Pidge questioned with furrowed eyebrows. “Bro, you’re going to have to answer me so I can search on my phone.” She teased.

Keith’s face burned. Why couldn’t he just say he wanted some ripped jeans and a casual shirt or hoodie. He was about to answer when Pidge’s eyes widened. Curse her and for her being so smart and knowing him so well.

“Wait. you want to - AH!” She shrieked. Keith looked off to the side to notice that there were spiders. He sighed in relief when she didn’t finish her sentence. He was sure that someone would have heard and it would have circulated throughout the whole school.

_ Wait a second -  _

“You’re afraid of spiders?” Keith demanded.

“No,” Pidge said with a strained voice. She looked awfully pale and was taking very small steps away from the small creatures. Keith wasn’t laughing but was actually really surprised. He supposed Pidge liked looking really strong and taller than she actually was. He wasn’t surprised that she had hidden the fact that she was afraid of spiders.

“You are,” Keith said with wide eyes. “What was that about opening doors for making fun of Lance with?”

“You’re going to do it to me, aren’t you?” Pidge asked.

“No.” Keith grinned. “Since you’re afraid, I’ll help with the spiders to freak him out, alright?”

“Keith, you’re amazing.”

 

♥♥♥Klance♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! This book is in Keith's POV! It will be switching throughout. I think this book will really suit Keith because of his background and such! But, don't worry! We get to see Lance in Quidditch very soon and Keith joining up too! We even get to see the Slytherin common rooms, see? Not so bad, eh?


End file.
